A Fishcake Guardian
by YagamiNguyen
Summary: She found him on the beach of Besaid when he was on the verge of dying. She sheltered him and nursed him back to health, despite not knowing who he was. What a man like him could do to repay such kindness? Become her guardian, shield her from dangers and blast Sin's head off if it tries to go near her, simple.
1. Besaid Island

**Summary: She found him on the beach of Besaid when he was on the verge of dying. She sheltered him and nursed him back to health, despite not knowing who he was. What a man like him could do to repay such kindness? Become her guardian, shield her from dangers and blast Sin's head off if it tries to go near her, simple.**

 **Naruto/Yuna**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

'Naruto' Normal Thought.

" _Rasengan_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Naruto** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Naruto**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 **A Fishcake Guardian**

 **Arc 1**

 **The summoner and the ninja**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Besaid Island**

Yuna, apprentice summoner, daughter of the late high summoner Braska, smiled softly as she sat on the beach of the island she had come to call her hometown, watching the sun as it slowly rose above the horizon.

She woke up early that morning, perhaps earlier than usual. It's not because she was being bothered by anything, but because of the happiness and excitement she was feeling.

Last night, during a small party the villagers organized to celebrate the end of her training in the art of summoning, her teacher had announced to Yuna, her guardians and everyone that it's time for the daughter of lord Braska to head into Besaid Temple's Cloister of Trials to obtain her first Aeon, a mighty and powerful creature granted by the fayth and become a full-fledged summoner.

It's the only thing that she had wanted ever since she decided to follow her father's footsteps. Being acknowledged as a summoner meant that Yuna could start her own pilgrimage, a journey a summoner has to undertake in order to defeat Sin and bring about the Calm, an uncertain amount of time of peace which Sin was no more, for the people of Spira. Yuna knew that it was going to be a tough journey, and the Calm would never last forever, much like her father's Calm that last less than a year. She also understood she would have to sacrifice a lot on her journey to obtain the Final Aeon, but Yuna knew it'd be totally worth it.

With her guardians, her friends, at her side and the supports of the people of Spira, Yuna knew that there was nothing she couldn't overcome.

"I will do it, father." Yuna said softly, gently brushing a strand of her soft brown hair behind her ear, hoping that her father at the Farplane could hear her "I will defeat Sin."

It's not just something she would do, but something she must do.

Realising that the village of Besaid was slowly waking up, Yuna decided that it's time for her to return to her home before any of her friends could get worried. Standing up from her position, Yuna dusted her dress of the slightly wet sand before turning to pick up her black boots.

Yuna was about to leave but stopped abruptly when her eyes caught sight of something on the sea.

Her eyes became wide when she noticed it was no something, but rather someone, a man with blonde hair.

The young apprentice summoner became even more worried when she saw him holding loosely onto a wooden log, unconscious but definitely alive. He was slowly being pushed to the beach, but Yuna had no intention of waiting until that moment, so without thinking, the Summoner in training removed her clothes, leaving herself only in her underwear and jumped into the ocean before any of the villagers could stop her, or know what's going on. As she swam toward him as fast as she could, Yuna cursed herself for not noticing him sooner, but she could berate herself later, now she had to save him, she's going to use every ounce of her limited physical strength to do it.

It took her a couple of minutes to get to him, and she immediately checked his pulse to see if he was still alive like she had hoped him to. A feeling of relief washed through her when she felt his pulse, weak, but still there. However, that feeling didn't last long when she saw the something red coming from his chest.

It's blood… his blood.

He was bleeding, badly

With the amount of blood she saw, Yuna was afraid that he might be dead even before she could bring him back the island.

She knew he had to be healed and taken care of or else he's not going to last long.

Yuna didn't stop to wonder how someone could still be alive after losing enough blood to turn an entire area of blue sea water in red, or what had happened to him to leave him in such state. As soon as she was able to get behind him, Yuna wrapped her arms around his torso and removed him from the wooden log and tried her best to swim backwards while pulling him with her. It's not easy, and Yuna soon found herself struggling with his weight and the currents. Unfortunately, the winds blew quite strong that day.

Suddenly, when she was slowly losing strength and starting to feel very tired, she heard a loud call.

"YUNA!"

Hearing that voice, Yuna turned her head around and smiled in relief when she saw Wakka, one of her guardians, swimming toward her from afar. Wakka was a blitzball player, water was his domain, it didn't take him more than twenty seconds to get to her "What are you thinking ya?" he asked furiously and grabbed onto the man's shirt, keeping both of them from sinking into the water "You should have called us."

"I-I'm sorry." She answered honestly "b-but I can't…"

"I know I know." Wakka said hurriedly as he swam back to the beach, bringing both of them with him "I will bring both of you back to the beach, just try to hold him tight, okay?" Nodding her head gratefully while kicking her legs to help Wakka, Yuna turned her head and saw many villagers standing at the shore looking at her worriedly. Lulu and Kimahri Ronso, her other guardians were also present, and they looked very worried, maybe even more so than the villagers.

"Lady Summoner!" one of the elders of Besaid Village called out worriedly when Yuna crawled onto the beach, breathing heavily in tiredness "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes… thank you, elder."

"Yuna!" Lulu immediately rushed forward and kneeled down next to Yuna. Using a cloak she received from the tall Ronso, she quickly covered Yuna's body and asked the girl she viewed as her little sister in frustration, something quite rare for the usually stoic woman "What are you thinking you idiot girl? Have you lost your mind?"

"I-I'm so sorry." Yuna lowered her head while taking a deep breath "I… couldn't leave him o-out there… and run to find help." She turned her head back, looking at her guardian as he pulled the bleeding and unconscious man onto the shore and, as gently as he could, put him down the sand "Because it might be too late." She finished her sentence.

"But Yuna, don't forget that you are…"

"He's injured. We have to help him, Lulu." Yuna snapped her head back and said to Lulu in a hurry, cutting her off before she could start scolding her for her stupidity.

"She's right, the guy is bleeding pretty badly ya!" Wakka spoke up and lifted his black shirt off, looking at the deep cut on his chest "Dear Yevon…how's he even alive?" he asked in shock, checking his pulse, but it was quite unnecessary because he could see the man breathing, very slowly. Lulu looked at the stranger for a moment before nodding her head, helping Yuna stand up to her feet.

"Everyone, please bring him to the inn, we will see what we can do there." Kimahri stepped forward and helped Wakka, holding the man by his legs. Both of them carried the stranger to the inn of the village, with Yuna and Lulu following closely behind them.

Line Break

Cracked skull

Broken cheekbone

Bruised jaw

Many bruises around throat

Several deep cut and long gashes on chest

Six broken ribs

Extensive bruising on torso

Deep cuts on thighs and a broken shin

Broken wrist and ankles

Yuna cringed painfully as she listened to a number of damages the man had suffered as he laid motionless on the single bed in the room they had brought him to, stripped down to his boxers using a scissors to cut his soaked clothes and remove them from his body. His life was hanging by a thread, and she knew that he was seriously in need of help.

"I will heal him." The summoner said hurriedly and kneeled down to the floor next to his bed, beside her only female guardian. Tightening her hands around her rod, Yuna was about to cast healing magic on him, only to be stopped by Lulu who reached her hand out and put it on her staff "E-eh?" she made a sound of surprise and turned her head to look at her guardian.

"Yuna, we don't know who he is." Lulu stated sternly "Look at his injures. He probably got himself in a fight to be in a state like this. What if he's a bad man or…"

"It doesn't matter. We saved him, didn't we?" Yuna shook her head to Lulu "He is dying. We can't just leave him like this."

"Yuna is right Lu." Wakka said as he crossed his arms on his chest "We can't just save someone and leave them to die later, ya?" Lulu looked like she wants to argue, but decided to remain silent in the end.

Nodding her head at Lulu's silent approval, Yuna raised her staff and cast one of the most basic white spells she learnt from her trainer on him: Cure. She might not be the strongest white magic user, but she had always been the village's best healer, mainly because she wouldn't stop until the patient is fully healed and back to their feet. It helped her earn a lot of affection from the villagers, not just because she was a summoner, the daughter of a high summoner who defeated Sin years ago.

Her white spell was working its magic, as the bruising and cuts were slowly starting to heal, hissing as the mixture reached the most irritated parts. It was a satisfying process, and she took a few seconds to watch his bruises fade from his body.

After the effect of her magic wore off, some of the smaller bruises and cuts on his body had completely disappeared, but the worse injuries continued to remain despite her best effort. Gripping her magic rod tightly, Yuna cast her spell once again, but she could only make a few larger cuts disappear, and force some of them to close up.

Stubbornly, Yuna kept casting her spell rapidly, draining herself from her mana reserve. She was able to stop the bleeding from his more fatal injuries, but there was not much she could do after that. Even the summoner had to admit that she didn't know if she could fully heal him, as she had never dealt with such injuries before. Besaid had always been a peaceful island, and the injuries its inhabitants had got were minor, from wild animals, fiends or simply occupational accidents. It was also the first time she had seen so much blood and someone on the verge of dying, but Yuna managed to keep her calm and concentrate on healing him.

"That's enough, Yuna." Lulu decided after her summoner's eleventh attempt to cast Cure, and one attempt to cast a more advanced version of the white magic, Cura, but failed "You have reached your limit. Any more than that and you will pass out in exhaustion."

"But…"

"Listen Yuna, you won't be able to do anything for him if you pass out." Lulu stated sternly, stopping Yuna from doing more harm than good to herself "And don't worry, we won't leave him like this either. You have stopped bleeding. We can use herbs and potions to speed up his healing process." A soft smile appeared on the woman face as she said comfortingly "You have done well Yuna. He's going to be alright." Hesitatingly, Yuna nodded her head absently. She wanted to do more, but for now, she decided to trust her guardian's judgment.

Line Break

The next morning, the young female summoner was out collecting plants and gathering herbs.

Once she had satisfyingly, Yuna stood up and picked up her basket, half full of leaves and flowers of all kinds, and continued on her way. She walked silently through the trees, listening to the twitters and sounds of the birds, as she walked, enjoying the tranquil, silent melancholy of nature. She halted when she came across a good spot for collecting supplies that she stumbled upon one day that she often used. With her basket slung over her arm, she began picking the spiky green leaves of aloe that she needed.

After a few moments had passed by, she moved on to another batch of plants sprouting at large brown roots at the base of a thick tree. She was careful to avoid the plentiful parts of the area that were overflowing with poisonous plants and kinds that made one dizzy, which she had encountered many times before.

When the basket was full, Yuna quickly made her way back to the village and headed straight to the inn.

"Good morning, Kimahri." Yuna greeted her Ronso guardian, who had accepted the responsibility of keeping an eye on the stranger. However, Yuna understood that it was her who was being watched over. Kimahri didn't talk much, and most of the time they didn't know what he was thinking in his head, but Yuna knew that he shared the same thought with his fellow guardians. He was there to protect her.

Yuna thought it was unnecessary, but didn't do anything to stop them. They're her guardians, and her safety was their top priority.

Seeing Yuna, the Ronso nodded his head in return, before opening the door for her.

Yuna entered the room and immediately set her sight on him, the stranger who she and her guardians saved yesterday, now lying on a bed as they had moved him to a more comfortable room, with the majority of his body being wrapped in bandages. However, his injuries were bad enough that they had to change his bandages and rub more herbs on his wounds at least two or three times a day.

Kneeling down next to his bed, Yuna could see that his breathing had become stable, which was a good new to Yuna because of yesterday, he was still on the verge of death.

Reaching her hand forward, Yuna grabbed a small the bowl on the table and selected a handful of herbs from her basket. Putting them in the bowl, Yuna began to crush them with a small pestle. The plants became wrinkly and soon, juice came out. Yuna kept doing that for five more minutes before putting the bowl away and brought out some new rolls of the bandage as well as a bowl of hot water and a clean towel.

Standing up on her knees, Yuna gently lifted his head up and reached her hand out for the small knot behind his neck before untying it. As gently as she could, Yuna unravelled the bandages that were wrapped several times around his neck and face, before using a wet towel to wipe away the worn off herbs on his left cheek. One of the more distinctive features about him, as Yuna had realised yesterday, was the whisker-like markings that lined each cheek in a horizontal pattern. It made him look like a fox, but Yuna thought it made him somewhat cute.

When his cheek was clean, Yuna's lips slightly parted way in surprise when she saw no gash there.

It was her who changed his bandages yesterday and last night. She was sure that there was a long cut all the way from his chin to his left ear there.

"Hm?" Yuna made a sound in surprise before putting her hand on his cheek, gently caressing his skin to confirm her theory and making sure that her eyes didn't fool her.

Shaking her head, Yuna turned around and picked up the bowl of herb on the ground. She brought it close to her face and took a sniff to make sure that she didn't pick anything strange, which was hardly unlikely because she was very careful with her picks. She let him use some potions too, but the herbs couldn't be that powerful, could it?

Shrugging, Yuna returned her attention back to him and removed the bandages from his left arm. Unexpectedly for Yuna, there was nothing but the healthy skin there as well. Not even a scar was left on his arm.

Did someone, a powerful magic user sneak into the inn and healed him last night when they were asleep? Yuna had to wonder. However, Yuna believed it was impossible because she was the only white mage of the village.

"Strange…" Yuna whispered as she looked at his face, with the bangs of his golden blond hair completely overshadowing his eyes "Just… who are you?" Yuna asked softly, more of curiosity than ever. She continued to remove the bandages around his chest, gently tracing the towel along the way.

To say she was surprised was an understatement.

No injury, no scar, no cut or gash or whatsoever… only healthy skin and well defined muscles.

When Yuna turned around and put the towel into the water, she suddenly heard a painful groan. Snapping her head around, Yuna's eyes widened in surprise when she saw him starting to move around, his eyes blinking rapidly.

"Impossible…" Yuna muttered, and surprisingly enough, he heard it and turned to her. His eyes were still blinking rapidly to clear his vision. Between the fast blinks, Yuna could now see his eyes for the first time, which were a set of blue orbs that were so deep and beautiful she almost thought she could get lost in them for eternity.

"Wa..wha…" He muttered and tried to stand up, wincing painfully along the way. However, before he could hurt himself more, Yuna immediately reached both of her hands out and placed them on his shoulders. As gently as she could manage, she tried to keep him on his bed, preventing him from moving.

"Stop, please stop moving around, you're still hurt," Yuna said comfortingly, but the man only turned his head toward her and gave the summoner a look of confusion.

"Yuna."

Then suddenly, the door of the room was pushed open and entered Kimahri. The Ronso must have heard her voice and entered immediately, to make sure that the girl he had been taking care of since she was twelve was alright. When the blond haired man saw Kimahri, the result was almost instantly.

He gasped slightly and flinched in surprise at the sight of such creature. He nearly sat up, his hands rising in defence, but Yuna immediately grabbed his wrists and stood up, using her body to block the tall Ronso from his view.

"It's alright, it's alright." She said comfortingly "He's my friend. He's not going to hurt you." The man looked at her, blinking several times. At that moment when he looked into her eyes as if she was looking into her very soul, she didn't see any fear, only surprise and confusion. "It's going to be alright, please, you have nothing to worry about." She promised him softly before turning her head around to look at her guardian "Kimahri, can you leave me with him, please? I'll be alright, don't worry."

The Ronso said nothing. He only nodded his head and left the room. However, the look on his face told her that he wouldn't hesitate to rush in again.

"Argh…" Yuna immediately snapped her head back and saw him holding his right hip in pain when he heard another groan of pain.

"Please, you have to lie down." Placing his hands back to his shoulders, Yuna gently pushed him down, and much to her relief, he allowed her to do it this time "Thank you." she smiled.

"Um…" He cleared his throat, gulping heavily before opening his mouth to speak "I…"

"Do you need anything?" Yuna asked worriedly "Are you thirsty?" His eyebrow only furrowed, showing another expression of confusion.

"I… I don't understand what… you are saying." He spoke while shaking his head, but it was Yuna's turn to look at him in confusion.

Because she didn't understand what he was saying. He was speaking an entirely different language.

"You… you don't understand what I'm saying, are you?" Yuna asked worriedly. She looked around for a moment before returning her eyes to him "Tu oui cbayg Al Bhed bnesa (Do you speak Al Bhed Prime)?" She asked in Al Bhed Prime, the language of her mother's people, but when he only looked at her in confusion, she realised that he didn't understand it either.

It's going to be really hard to try communicating with him.

After taking a few seconds to decide what to do, Yuna sat down on the bed beside him and placed her hand on her chest. She patted it for a few times before pointing at her face, allowing him to know that the chest patting wasn't the main of goal of such gesture.

"Yuna."

Realising that she was trying to tell him her name, he nodded his understanding. "Yuna?" Nodding her head with a beautiful smile, Yuna then held her hand out in a questioning manner. It didn't take him long to realise she was asking for his name in return.

"Naruto…" He introduced "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Yuna repeated before smiling "Nice to meet you, Naruto Uzumaki."

Once again, Naruto didn't understand what she was saying after speaking his name out loud, but he said nothing. Instead, his eyes began to drift across the room, before noticing the old and new bandages on the table beside his bed and the smells of herbs on his body and her hands. Looking at Yuna, he couldn't help but wonder if she had been taking care of him.

As he took a few seconds to look at the young woman, he must admit… she was very beautiful. Not the kind of beauty that would make someone lust over, but the natural kind that would make men like him sit down and stare for days. Yuna had shoulder-length brown hair and had heterochromia: her left eye was blue, while the right was green, which made her beauty appear rather exotic. She wore a purple pleated, flower-patterned dress; black boots; a black spaghetti-string camisole under a white sash that wraps around her neck and over her chest; and a yellow patterned obi with a chōchō musubi knot and a decorative obidome to clinch the cords. She finished her outfit with two separate, kimono-like sleeves.

She also had a silver pendant wore around her neck, and a blue-beaded earring on her right ear, hidden by a lock of her hair, woven into blue beads with gold rings around the larger, middle bead.

"Is… Is there anything on my face?" Her voice brought him out of his musing. The nervousness in her voice made Naruto realise that he had been staring at her for some time now, and she was a little uncomfortable with that. Taking his eyes away from her, Naruto could only laugh it off.

Yuna then stood up and walked away, leaving Naruto alone on his bed.

However, currently, this young woman wasn't his main concern.

What he cared about, at the moment, was where he was.

One moment he was fighting Sasuke at the valley of the end, the two of them engaged in the middle of the battlefield with their respective techniques, the next, however, he was wrapped in a flash of light and moved away from the valley. The next instant, he was dropped into the middle of nowhere.

He lost his conscious and couldn't remember anything else after that. The reason he passed out was probably because of a number of damages his received from Sasuke. That bastard with a duck-ass hair cut really didn't hold anything back, to the point his healing factor couldn't keep up with the battle's pace.

It was quite unfortunate that he didn't have a healing factor like his, so Naruto had taken a lot of pleasure in beating the shit out of him, knowing that (without Sakura) it would take month for the Uchiha to heal instead of day like him.

Speaking of injuries, Naruto quickly ran a swift analysis on his body. From what he could tell, his external injuries had already been taken care of, but he couldn't say the same for internal, which was the reason it hurt so much every time he tried to move around.

It would probably take him some more time to fully get back on his two feet.

He couldn't sense any ill intention from Yuna, or that giant, lion-like man. So for the meantime, he guessed he could just stay on his new bed and rest for the time being.

"Here you go." Yuna returned to him with a call and a large of water in her hand "Water." She stated, hoping that it was obvious enough for him to understand.

"Water," Naruto repeated in Yuna's language. Obviously enough, that word was 'water' in his language "I… I can do it myself." Naruto sat up, raising a hand to stop Yuna from helping him before accepting the cup from her hand with a smile "Thank you." He lowered his head gratefully, making Yuna smile.

However, before Naruto could finish his cup of water, Yuna suddenly heard a scream from outside.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked in confusion, but Yuna had already left the room, following right after Kimahri who had also heard the scream.

Line Break

"Wakka, what's going on?" When Luna ran out of the inn, she caught sight of Wakka and quickly caught up to him. He was holding his trademark weapon, a white blitzball with blue patterns in his hand.

"The children are being attacked by plant fiends." Wakka said in a hurry as he pointed his hand to the outskirt of the nearby forest "Lu is already there, but we have to help her protect the kids." It didn't take them long to get there, and truth to his words, Lulu was standing protectively in front of the children of Besaid, shielding them from a group of plant fiends while casting fire spells, their major weakness, to burn them away . However, she was having a hard time dodging and protecting the children behind her from seeds that were fired by the fiends at extreme speed. The Ragora was a plant type fiend that was weak against fire, but its ability, Seed Cannon could even knock a grown man out cold.

"Watch out, Lu!" Wakka alerted the black mage before throwing his blitzball at the Ragora that was aiming its cannon at her, knocking it bad before being burned away by Lulu's Fire spell.

Bringing out his spear, Kimahri joined in the fight, slashing the nearest Ragora before stabbing the tip into it, lifting it into the air and throwing it back to the forest. With a feral cry, Kimahri stretched his arms horizontally and used his special ability, Lancet, causing energy orbs to be released from one of the fiends' body before being absorbed by the blue Ronso. The Ragora twisted around painfully and fell flat on the ground before dispersing into colourful orbs of light.

"Stand back Yuna." Lulu said when she saw Yuna stepping forward "Let's us guardians handle them." Nodding her head, Yuna turned her attention to the group of children, leaving the horde of fiends to her three guardians, who stepped forward and engaged them.

"Everyone, this way." She said loudly and gestured the kids to run in her direction. Most of them did, however, the last two were too scared to move an inch of their body. Without any choice, Yuna ran to their side and kneeled down on one knee in front of them, flashing them an encouraging smile before saying.

"You have to move alright. Everything is going to be alright. We will protect you."

The boy and girl nodded their heads, but before they could run away…

"Watch out!" she heard Wakka's cry and turned her head around to see one of the Ragora firing its seed at her and the children after aiming at the small gap between Lulu and Wakka. Instinctively, Yuna turned her body around and wrapped her arms around the two children, using her own body to shield them away from the incoming attack.

She shut her eyes tightly and braced herself for the pain, but the attack had never come.

"God fucking dammit!" Yuna snapped her eyes open when he heard that painful cry. Despite not knowing that what he was saying, from the tone, she could tell that it was a curse. Turning around, Yuna dropped her jaw in shock when she saw the familiar figure of Naruto Uzumaki, kneeling on the ground with his back facing her and his hand holding his rib.

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

"He…" She looked at Wakka and saw him stuttering "He caught it?!" he exclaimed in shock.

It was at that moment Yuna realised that Naruto had caught the large seed with his bare hand.

Line Break

With the children out of the battlefield, it didn't take Lulu, Wakka and Kimahri long to take care of the remaining of the horde. It was quite strange for them to see the fiends grouping together like that, but no one was harmed in the attack and that's the only thing that was matter to them.

"House."

"House," Naruto repeated the word and looked at the picture of a house in the book Yuna was holding. It was something she borrowed from a female teacher of the village to teach Naruto how to speak the basic words of their language. From what everyone could see, it seemed Yuna was enjoying it a lot.

"Fire." She pointed her hand to the fire in front of them. Naruto nodded his head and repeated the word without any trouble.

Most of his bones had mended back to normal. It was a painful process, but he could move freely in the end. By tomorrow's morning, he would be back to his shape.

As he sat there, enjoying Yuna's company. Naruto couldn't stop himself from glancing at her three friends, who were sitting not too far away from them but two of them were keeping their eyes on Naruto cautiously as if they believed he was about to pull out a weapon from his pocket and kill the young woman before they could stop him. At least, as an act of friendliness, they had introduced their name to him.

Wakka was a tall and muscular man, with tan skin, brown eyes, and long reddish-orange hair styled into a coif and girded with a blue headscarf. He wore what appeared to be a uniform because he had seen some other men in the village wearing similar outfits. It consisted of a yellow vest top cut away at the stomach, a yellow shoulder pad on his left shoulder, blue and yellow baggy trousers gathered above the ankle, brown wristbands with a blue and yellow armguard over the left arm, and open sandals. He wore a dolphin necklace and had a silver stud earring on his left ear. He was the only one that wasn't looking at Naruto.

Kimahri Ronso was a tall and muscular leonine, with blue fur, white hair and beard, a long tail and a broken horn on his forehead. His ears were pierced, and his hair was held back in a ponytail and braided on the sides. He wore leather straps that hold in place his arm guards and his chest piece that had a skull motif. He wore ankle guards and a sash tied around his waist with a red belt. His shoulder guards had tufts of white feathers or fur. He didn't talk much, but the fact that he once heard him calling Yuna by her name, Kimahri did know how to speak human language.

The last, but not least, was a beautiful woman with black hair and matching colour eyes. Her hair was braided in cornrows that led into a bun and long braids, except for her long forelock, which completely covered her left eye. The braids were tied into a knot with four ornamented pins, and four bead-tipped braids falling from it. She wore many accessories: a necklace of purple round beads, a small one of white beads, and another of red and blue beads, rings and many earrings. She used purple makeup and nail polish.

For clothing, which was a stark contrast to the other residents of the island, she dressed in a low-cut dark-gray and black dress that displays her large and generous cleavage, with two crossed belts on the upper part of each sleeve. The décolletage was trimmed in fur, and the hem and sleeves had ornate lace edges. The lower front of her gown was made of a collection of interlaced belts. She also wore a corset and lace-trimmed stockings.

With red eyes and black hair, she reminded him of an Uchiha… but of course, she was no Uchiha.

She was the one who had shown him a very… magical ability that morning. Lulu was the one that took out the majority of the Ragora, as they were called, with her fire ability. Naruto didn't see her go through any hand seals or feel her harness chakra. She simply raised her hand above her head, her body flashed with light and when she brought her hand down, the plant monster exploded, releasing a large amount of fire. Even without entering Sennin Modo, Naruto could tell there was a difference in the spiritual energy she had harnessed to use her fire ability. Clearly, said energy was very different from chakra.

Naruto sighed. It seemed he would be left in the dark until he was able to learn to speak Yuna's language frequently. With his clones, it shouldn't be a problem.

"Naruto Uzumaki… Naruto Uzumaki." Yuna called while looking at his face with curiosity.

Deep in thought, Naruto didn't realise he had spaced out and sank deep in his own thoughts.

"Ahem… sorry." He cleared his throat and spoke apologetically before gesturing his hand to Yuna's book "Please continue."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: Alright alright, I know what you're all thinking everyone. For fuck sake, Yagami, why the hell are you writing a new story instead of finishing your current stories. The truth is, after finishing the gameplay of Final Fantasy X, the ideas for this story have been bugging me for the past few days now.**

 **Final Fantasy X is truly an amazing experience. I have always been a fan of the series, but after my first and official gameplay of said game, I couldn't stop myself from writing this story. There's just… so many opportunities, you see. The ending is just so sad and I truly, truly want to see how someone like Naruto can make the change for the plot of FFX.**

 **This story should be a long work in progress, given just how long FFX is. As you can read in this chapter, it takes place at the beginning of Final Fantasy X, a few days before Yuna acquire Valefor and the end of the Shinobi War, during Naruto and Sasuke's final battle at the valley of the end. How did he end up there at Spira and found by Yuna? It will be revealed in the future chapters.**

 **Also, HOLY SHIT! This might be the first and only single pairing Fanfiction I have ever written. No Harem! Naruto/Yuna can be the only pairing for this story, but I don't mind making it harem if you guys request me to.**

 **This story will be separated in Arcs, this arc should last for three or four chapters as most.**

 **Now, it leaves me with only one question: Should I bring Tidus into this story? Of course, with Naruto here, I have no intention of getting him romantically involved with Yuna (To tell you the truth, I found his character a little bit annoying, and his voice acting is simply legendary of annoying. However, his romance moments with Yuna are simply too great to be overshadowed by the guy). However, Tidus' back-story simply involve a lot in the plot, which I have no intention of changing (most, anyway).**

 **That's all for the time being. I hope you've enjoyed the chapter. The main focus point of this story will be Naruto and Yuna's interactions because you see, Sin is no longer a big deal with Naruto in his full power there. Let's just hope that I'm not going to make the romance cheesy… but it would still be a better romance than Twilight anyway XD (Just kidding!)**

 **READ and REVIEW everyone! (The Engulfing Silence was able to make Naruto and Final Fantasy VII section colorful, I believe I can do the same with Naruto and Final Fantasy X section with you guys here with me)**

 **Ja ne**

 **P/S: Should I play Final Fantasy X-2? Because a lot of my fans have warned me from playing said game because it would ruin FFX. However, I want to see how the story goes, truly.**


	2. No Way Back

**Summary: She found him on the beach of Besaid when he was on the verge of dying. She sheltered him and nursed him back to health, despite not knowing who he was. What a man like him could do to repay such kindness? Become her guardian, shield her from dangers and blast Sin's head off if it tries to go near her, simple.**

 **Naruto/Yuna**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

'Naruto' Normal Thought.

" _Rasengan_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Naruto** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Naruto**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 **A Fishcake Guardian**

 **Arc 1**

 **The summoner and the ninja**

 **Chapter 2**

 **No way back**

"Good morning, everyone." Yuna greeted her guardians with a soft smile "What are you talking about?" She couldn't help but ask when she realised they were talking to each other. Her guardians had seen more of the world than her, so their usual conversations about the past, as well as many random things had always got her attention and interest.

"Oh, Yuna, good morning to you too." Wakka turned his head around and smiled at her "We're discussing your new friend, Yuna." He answered, before turning his head to look at the mentioned 'friend', who was sitting by himself at the doorstep of the inn he was staying at.

"Naruto?" The soon to be full-fledged summoner asked in surprise "What about him?" she sat down on her knees next to Lulu and looked at Naruto. Their eyes met, and he smiled at her, a smile that she couldn't stop herself from returning while waving her hand at him.

"As you can see yourself, he's not a normal person, Yuna." Lulu started with the obvious fact, something they all had seen in the past two days "Even with the strongest healing white spell, no one should be able to heal as fast as he was. He was able to survive damages beyond imagination, and get back to his feet not even a day later, with only a few broken bones left inside him." Lulu turned her head slightly to the side and looked at Naruto "And now, this morning, he walks around like a normal as if his life was never on the line like when you found him two days ago."

"Well…"

"Not to mention that he was able to catch a cannonseed with his bare hand, bare hand Yuna." Wakka reminded her "You have to be a skilled fighter to react to one, and yet he caught it without any problem. Also, did you wonder how did he get to you and the kid so fast, ya?" Yuna shook her head "A normal human being shouldn't be able to move that fast, let alone an injured one. Those are some inhuman feats, ya." He finished, folding his hands together behind his head.

"So you're saying that…" Yuna said slowly.

"Whatever he is, Yuna, he's not normal." Lulu nodded her head seriously "He can't just… randomly appear out of nowhere in a state like that. He also speaks a different language, meaning that he's not from here. You should be more careful around…"

"That's it!" However, before Lulu could finish giving her warning to Yuna, she was interrupted by a loud and sudden shout, which belonged to none other than Naruto Uzumaki. Turning their heads around, they saw him standing on his feet, with his fist on the palm of his right hand and a wide grin on his face.

Naruto then turned his head around, searching for a wide area.

"How could I forget?" He voiced his thought aloud before making his way to the outskirt of the village near the forest. Out of curiosity, many villagers decided to follow him, wanting to see what he's up to. Yuna and her guardians were no exceptions, as they all stood up onto their feet and went after him.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Yuna called and quickly caught up to him.

"Oh, it's you. Good morning Yuna." Naruto didn't have to turn around to know it was Yuna, who was surprised when she heard him greeting her in Spiran. She was the only one in the village addressed him as his name, the rest, meanwhile, addressed him differently, but by no mean hostilely. The people of Besaid village were quite friendly, to say the least, especially after he saved Yuna and the kids from getting hurt or worse the day before.

Last night, after everyone had gone to sleep, Naruto created numerous shadow clones of himself and sent them across the country to shove the language problem. Without a proper education, it took him all night and hundreds of clones to learn Spiran, Spiran, the language of the people of Spira, the world he was brought to, but when he woke up in the morning, he could speak and understand Spira's language quite easily. Still, there were words that he didn't understand, and he didn't know how to read, but Naruto didn't mind that much.

"How did you…" Yuna gasped in surprise, an expression she shared with her guardians.

"I'm a fast learner, and you're a pretty good teacher." He praised, causing Yuna to look at him strangely before chuckling while scratching the back of his head "Well, actually, I have my own way, you see."

"Is that so?" Yuna blinked, numerous questions raced through her head "Where are you going?"

"I want to try something." Naruto stopped and double-checked the area to make sure that there was no structure around. When the place was clear, Naruto turned around and looked at Yuna "You and everyone might want to stand back a little."

"Oh, alright." The summoner nodded her head and took a step back.

Naruto turned back to the front and raised his hand to bite on his thumb, which surprised Yuna and the other. He then spread the blood on his open palm before putting his hands together and went through a familiar sequence of hand seals. When he was done, Naruto raised his hand above his head and slammed it down to the ground before announcing the name of the technique he was too familiar with.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

At first, nothing happened, and Naruto stood there on one of his knees, feeling like an idiot. However, after five seconds of waiting, black symbols spread around the spot where his palm was, and the entire area in front of him suddenly exploded in a giant plume of smoke that seemingly came out of nowhere.

The villagers then cried out in shock when a massive sword was stabbed down to the earth, with enough force to make a huge crack and shake the ground. Yuna, instinctively brought out her magic rod and held it in front of her chest in a defensive stance, while her guardians brought out their weapons and got ready to protect the summoner against the owner of such huge ass sword, whoever or whatever they would be.

Soon enough, the wind picked up a little and it caused the smoke to be blown away, revealing what had just arrived.

"Oops," Naruto said absently when he saw the amount of tree that had been crushed under his partner's weight. He would have to do something about it later, though.

Standing in front of them was a giant toad easily the size of a small mountain with dull, dark orange skin, with purple markings around his eyes, mouth and stomach. He wore a dark jacket, with bandages wrapped around its torso. In addition to this, he also wore a necklace with a large bead and held a cigarette in its mouth.

"Oi! Gamakichi! Down here" Naruto cried out as loud as he could as he waved his hand, trying to gain his partner's attention.

"NARUTO!" The toad thundered happily and spread his arm as if he wanted to hug the tiny young man "You're alive! Where the hell have you been? What is this place?" Gamakichi asked while looking around.

"Dear Yevon…" was all anyone could say as they looked at Gamakichi with their eyes wide in utter shock. They had never seen anything like it in their life. Even Yuna, who had seen a lot of amazing and powerful Aeons in her life, couldn't express what she was feeling at the sight of a giant, talking toad.

"It's a long story!" Naruto answered before turning his head around, speaking in Spiran "Everyone, this is my friend, his name is Gamakichi." He then turned back to Gamakichi, who waved his front limb and greeted the villagers with the usual 'yo' "Gamakichi, these are the people that saved me when I was brought here two days ago. This is Yuna." He introduced, gesturing his hand to Yuna.

"Gamakichi-sama… it's a pleasure to meet you." Yuna spread her arms before making a bowing gesture with her hands put in front of her. The same gesture Naruto's clones had seen a lot from the citizens during their trip around Spira last night. Must be something tradition, he mused.

"Heh, don't know what she is saying, but she definitely has more manner than you." Gamakichi said as he pointed his finger at Yuna, causing Naruto to cross his arms on his chest and huff with a pout "So, where are we again?"

"Spira."

"Excuse me?" Gamakichi asked in surprise "Not on Elemental Nations?" Naruto nodded with his eyes closed. Should he feel surprised because he was brought to a whole different world? The answer was no, he should not, not after he had witnessed Kaguya Otsutsuki created multi-dimensions with her godly power with his own eyes, and learnt that she and The Sage of Sixth Path wasn't someone from his world "When Sasuke Uchiha told us what happened to you, we didn't believe him. He said you had disappeared in a flash of light, guess he was telling the truth then."

"Well, I couldn't blame you. He was a traitor a few days ago. Even I don't know what his true motive is." Naruto responded with a nod of his head "Anyway, Gamabunta, how is everyone?"

Gamakichi crossed his hand on his chest as he began "Through his Rinnegan, combined with the chakra of the nine tailed beasts, Sasuke Uchiha was able to remove Mugen Tsukuyomi and freed everyone from that Genjutsu. He felt guilty for what had happened between you two, but, he was thrown into custody as soon as he revealed what had happened to you to everyone. He didn't resist. Only Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake trusted him, but there's not much they could do."

"I see…" Naruto nodded his head. A small, sad smile appeared on his face as he listened to Sasuke's fate "Guess that everyone is looking for me, huh?"

"You bet." Gamakichi said, the corner of his lips curved up as he said "You're now the hero of the Fourth Shinobi War, so literally the entire world is searching for you now, even the tailed beasts. They're going to be pleased when they hear that you're okay." He then paused for a second before saying "So, did you figure it out how you get her and how to return to your village?"

"Well, I'm about to tell you right now." Naruto nodded his head "Could you use reverse summoning to…"

"Sorry bro, but we have already tried that." Gamakichi shook his head "Fukasaku-sama and Shima-sama have been trying to reverse summon you constantly for the past few days because you've become too powerful for me to summon alone. They refused to give up even after you didn't appear before us."

"Aw man… I was hoping that could return home through that way." Naruto said disappointingly while scratching the back his head.

"Don't worry, now that we know where you are, maybe we can come up with a way to bring you back." Gamakichi gave him a smile and a thumb up, causing the disappointment to disappear from Naruto's face as he sighed and smiled at his partner "I will go back to Mount Myoboku now and tell everyone that you're okay. Call me again if you need anything, okay?"

"Definitely…" Naruto nodded while grinning "And oh, tell Tsunade-baa chan to go easy on Sasuke will ya."

"I will." Gamakichi nodded before disappearing in an explosion of smoke, nearly knocking everyone back.

 _Line Break_

Not even a week had passed and he already felt homesick.

Lying on the doorstep of the inn with his hand behind his head and one leg over another, Naruto couldn't stop himself what everyone was doing. Did Sasuke really feel guilty after everything that had happened? After all, before receiving a royal beating from him and nearly taking their arms away, he had made a promise of placing everyone under his control and ridiculous ideal.

He thought about Kurama, the other half of Kurama. He had a conversation with the Yin half inside of him last night, and since he only knew Naruto for a short amount of time, there was no much of an advice he could give his new Jinchuriki. He could still the chakra of the other tailed beasts inside of him, but he couldn't communicate with them like what Hagoromo had said he could. He was worried that something had happened to them, because the last time he saw them, they were still trapped inside Sasuke's technique, but he heard they were out searching for him too like the rest, he felt relief.

Would the people of Elemental Nations still afraid of them now? Naruto didn't know the answer to that question. After all, Kurama had been of great help during the war. They even fought side by side with the alliance of Shinobi. Surely they would view him and the others differently from this point on.

He thought about his life, his dream. So much had happened…

"Naruto-sama." Deep in thought, he didn't notice Yuna until she was standing right in front of him. Sitting up from his position, Naruto flashed her a small smile.

"Oh hey Yuna, I didn't see you coming." The blond said as Yuna took the seat next to him "What's up?"

"Nothing, Naruto-sama. I just thought that you might need someone to talk to." Yuna shrugged as she smiled at him "When you're talking to Gamakichi-sama, I couldn't help but notice that your smiles were quite sad."

"It's that obvious huh?" The Shinobi chuckled, but then noticed the strange respectfulness Yuna was using to address him "Hold on, what's this '-sama' crap?"

"Eh?" Yuna gasped lightly in surprise "I'm doing it wrong?" She wondered her thought aloud, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow in curiosity before asking.

"Doing what wrong?" He returned her answer before saying "Yuna, there's no need for you to address me so respectfully like that. You can call me Naruto." Normal wasn't the right word to describe him, but it was convincing enough for him to tell Yuna to drop the suffix which didn't go well with his name at all.

"If you instinct, Naruto." Yuna smiled before looking away from him "Um, Naruto… Gamakichi-sama, what is he?"

"Gamakichi? He's a toad." Naruto answered the obvious, causing Yuna to turn her head back to look at him "Well, you know, from where I came from, we don't have a specific name for them. But I think I can call him a summoning, or something like that."

"Is he an Aeon?"

"Aeon?" Naruto repeated the word, curiosity got the better of him "What's that?"

"Aeons are powerful creature blessed to summoners by the fayth." Yuna said as she pointed her hand to the temple, the largest building of the village at the other side of the street "Summoners from all over the world come here to pray to the fayth in hope of gaining the servitude of an Aeon. There're many temples like that all over Spira, and summoners will come to visit each temple in our pilgrimage and pray for them to receive the power to call forth their Aeons."

"I see… you seem to know a lot about this, is it common knowledge around here or something?" the young woman nodded her head "So… are you a summoner, Yuna?" Naruto asked.

"Me? Oh no no," Yuna shook her head and denied it while smiling embarrassedly "I'm not a summoner, not just yet. I'm only an apprentice summoner."

"That's mean you can become a summoner?"

"Yes, when I pass Besaid Temple's Cloister of Trials and gain my first Aeon, Valefor, I will become a full-fledged summoner and start my own pilgrimage." Naruto nodded his head in understanding. That sounded really cool.

"You make it seem like you're a priestess or something, you know." Naruto grinned before continuing "You see, as far as I can tell, Gamakichi is definitely not an Aeon. He's one of the toads from Mount Myoboku, and we gain their services by signing a contract."

"Mount…Myoboku?"

"Yeah, that's where all the toads live." Naruto explained "In my language, it's also known as Mountain of Bewilderment and the Land of the Toad. It's a very rich and beautiful land, with forest spread as far as you can see."

"It sounds really amazing." Yuna smiled "I wish I could see it for myself someday."

"Well, sorry to say this but, you probably won't. It's not around here, in Spira." Naruto then turned his eyes to Yuna, curiously asking her "You know, I'm somewhat surprised that you trust everything I told you. Shouldn't you… well you know, be a little more careful around me? Since I'm a stranger and all?"

"Um um, you shouldn't think about it, Naruto." She shook her head "I know you're a good person."

"That clearly not convincing enough, you know." The blond chuckled, drawing a soft giggle from Yuna. After a while, their laughter finally stopped, and Naruto said gratefully "Thank you, Yuna, for saving my life." He lowered his head a little to show her his gratitude.

"I-it's nothing, Naruto." Yuna raised her hands and replied "I didn't do anything. I found you, but it was Wakka who took you to the beach."

"Still, I'm in your debt." Naruto grinned "Wakka, Kimahri and Lulu… they're more than just friends for you, right?"

"Yes, Kimahri have been taking care of me since I was young, while Lulu and Wakka grew up with me in Besaid. They're like my big brother and big sister." Yuna smiled fondly "They're also my guardians, warrior tasked with protecting the summoner during their pilgrimage across Spira."

"I see… you know, they don't seem to like me much." It was something he could see as clear as daylight.

"That's nothing you should worry about, Naruto." Yuna smiled in response.

"Well, if you say so." Naruto shrugged.

"Naruto, can you… tell me more about where you came from?"

"You're interested in these stuffs?" He questioned curiously.

"Well, it's just… I have never seen much of the world, you know. All my childhood I have been staying on this island, training to become a summoner and readying myself to go on my own pilgrimage to defeat Sin." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, but decided to keep quiet for the time. He also decided not to question about her parents. Seeing none of them was around, it might be a sensitive and emotional subject "I have always wanted to travel and see many different places for myself… so when you told me you're not from here, I…" she then smiled at him while waving her hand around "But of course, if it troubles you, you don't have to…"

Naruto smiled.

"Alright…" He turned his body around, facing her before crossing his legs "Where should I start?"

"So you mean…"

"Yep yep, I will tell you everything I know about my home, hell, maybe someday I can even take you there so you can see it with your eyes." A large smile spread on Yuna's lips "However, in exchange, you will tell me everything I need to know about this world. I'm a new guy here, so I will need you to fill me in the basic detail, deal?"

"Yes, Naruto."

"You're supposed to say deal, but… we will take care of that later." Naruto shook his head before crossing his arms on his chest "Now, where should I start? Ah yes, I'm from a village called Konoha …" For the first time in awhile, Naruto had truly felt at peace. What he had experienced in the Fourth Shinobi War and his conversation with Sasuke during their final battle at the valley of the end had changed him in a way not even Naruto could think possible. It made him more mature and gave him a different perspective, a different view of life.

This world… Spira… it had the peace he was seeking all his life. It wasn't his home. It wasn't the world he fought to protect.

But somehow, he felt at peace more than ever. Maybe it was because of the people around him, Yuna, who had no idea who he was, or what he truly capable of. To them, he was just another human being, a man who Yuna and her summoners saved one morning…

…and could heal from fatal damages in less than two days, summon a giant toad, but that was beside the point.

Of course, he should have known better that the peace he found wasn't going to last when he woke up the next morning, he woke up and couldn't find Yuna anywhere.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: That's it for chapter 2. I hope you enjoy this chapter, everyone!**

 **Wow! The first chapter turned out to be a success. I'm so glad that I were able to receive so much feedbacks for my effort of writing this story, and truly, I have had a great time reading all of your comments and reviews for my story.**

 **Anyway, I hope this chapter help you clear out a couple of thing. First, there is no way for Naruto to return, at least, not right now, and second, he will be the only Naruto's character in Spira. I do not, and will never bring another character from Naruto into this story, though, Naruto's friends and his home will be mentioned from time to time, through stories he is going to tell Yuna and her guardians and Gamakichi who's there to support him along the way (Since he's a summoning, him being there to fight with Naruto doesn't count, right?)**

 **In this chapter, Yuna and Naruto's relationship has taken a step forward. From acquaintance, they have become friends. It would be in her Pilgrimage they will fall in love with each other, but it won't happen anytime soon, mainly because Yuna was torn between her growing feeling for our blond haired hero and her duty as a summoner, while in Naruto case, between his growing feeling for the innocent summoner and the need to return to his home, to fulfill his dream he has since he was young.**

 **We will eventually see the tailed beasts again in the future. We all know how important Yin-Kurama is in Naruto's life. Even though he has Yin-Kurama with him, who is basically the same to his other half, I'm sure that Naruto will want to have his most trusted partner back.**

 **Regardless about the Tidus matter, I have decided to bring him into this story, because his background directly connected to the plot. The connections between him and various events are simply too much for me to ignore, or change to suit this story, which will make it unrealistic and drive me into a dead end. In addition, I have decided to pair him with Rikku. I like her characters, but she isn't really my type of girl so I won't pair her with Naruto.**

 **Regardless of the harem matter, I have decided to keep the pairing as it should be for the time being. Maybe I will make it harem in the near future, but Naruto's sole attention will always be Yuna. If harem is made, then the romantic feelings the other women have for Naruto will only be one-side only. It took him nineteen fucking years to realize Hinata's feeling, so a pilgrimage cannot suddenly make him realize the feeling of a woman he views as his friend. This is Naruto right after the Fourth Shinobi War we are talking about.**

 **Anyway, that's all I want to say. Once again, I hope you all come to enjoy this chapter and would really appreciate it if you give me another 100+ reviews like the first chapter XD (IS that too much to ask? Since I got 99 reviews before updating this chapter, I'm allowed to hope, right?)**

 **I will update the Dragon Emperor next, and after that I will return to Fairy Guardian. I have already written 3k+ words for both new chapters for two stories, so you can expect them to get updated tomorrow, and then the day after.**

 **READ and REVIEW**

 **Ja ne!**

 **P/S: I have a test tomorrow so so sorry if this chapter appeared to be in a rush and move at a fast pace.**

 **P/S/S: Is it just me, or Gentiana/Shiva from Final Fantasy XV looks a lot like Hinata? (And damn, she's hot and badass)**


	3. Cloister of Trials

**Summary: She found him on the beach of Besaid when he was on the verge of dying. She sheltered him and nursed him back to health, despite not knowing who he was. What a man like him could do to repay such kindness? Become her guardian, shield her from dangers and blast Sin's head off if it tries to go near her, simple.**

 **Naruto/Yuna**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

'Naruto' Normal Thought.

" _Rasengan_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Naruto** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Naruto**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 **A Fishcake Guardian**

 **Arc 1**

 **The summoner and the ninja**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Cloister of Trials.**

Sin.

It was the name of the creature that had been threatening and terrorising the world of Spira for the past one thousand years.

In addition, from what he learnt from Yuna, Sin was the punishment for their ancestors relying on machina, or machines, and becoming a hedonistic society.

Summoners were people who embarked on pilgrimages across Spira to pray to the fayth of each temple to obtain the power of the Aeons they created. All summoners' goal was to obtain the Final Aeon and to use its power to defeat Sin, because apparently, said Aeon was the only being powerful enough to defeat the creature and bring forth the Calm, an uncertain amount of time of peace in Spira between Sin's defeat at the hands of a summoner and its next public appearance. The first Calm lasted five hundred years, with subsequent periods being shorter, as Sin mysteriously kept coming back, stronger than before.

Apparently, it was stated in the teachings of Yevon, which apparently was Spira's religion, if the people of Spira atoned for their sin, then one day Sin would disappear and not regenerate upon its next defeat.

Nearly all the peoples of Spira follow the teachings of Yevon, calling themselves Yevonites, save for the Al Bhed, who were viewed as heretics by the autocracy for their use of machina, a practice forbidden by the church.

However, it was not what he worried about.

In the long history of Sin terrorizing Spira, there had been four periods of time known as the Calm, and conditionally, Yuna's father, High Summoner Braska, was the latest defeater of Sin. However, his Calm only lasted less than a year, as Sin returned and started destroying Spira again, driving Yuna to become a summoner and follow her father's footsteps. Because of who her father was, Yuna was believed to be the most potential summoner to defeat Sin and bring the next Calm.

However, from what he could see, it was basically a suicide mission, because no matter what happen, no matter how strong the Final Aeon is, the summoner will still die in the end. When he asked about it, Yuna only shook her head and said it didn't matter, as long as she could bring hopes back to the people of Spira.

He shouldn't expect anything less from a devout follower of Yevon, but still, it was a very noble of her. At the age of seventeen, she was only a year older than he was, and yet she had already carried the hopes and faiths of millions on her shoulders. In a way, Yuna reminded him of himself during the pain invasion and the climax of the Fourth Shinobi War.

He had never met or seen Sin before, but it sounded very powerful and terrible.

Still, it couldn't be as terrible as Juubi, right? He would love to give Sin a try and see if it could handle a full power Bijuudama to the head. If possible, he would love to help Spira getting rid of the beast before returning back to his world.

That's the reason why that morning he intended to summon Gamakichi and ask him to tell others about his plan, so they wouldn't bring him back for the time being if they had already figured it out a way to do that. Elemental Nations had finally found peace, but Spira hadn't. He wouldn't be Naruto Uzumaki if he left a world at the mercy of a menacing beast forever.

But he needed to talk to Yuna about it first.

"Good morning, Naruto-sama."

The moment Naruto walked out of the inn, the villagers greeted him with the same respect they had for Yuna, bowing their heads deeply with their hands in front of their chest, palm facing as if they were holding a sphere. Naruto couldn't help but groan in annoyance. Ever since he summoned Gamakichi, Naruto had been given the same kind of respect Yuna, a real summoner, had. Apparently, since he could summon a gigantic creature with the size of a medium-size mountain, toad or not, they believed him to be a summoner, much like Yuna. Summoners were highly respected around Spira, as they're those who risked their lives and went on journeys, or pilgrimages to defeat Sin.

"Uh… Guys, for the last time, I'm not a summoner. Yuna is." He tried to reason. It was the thing he had been trying to tell them since last night "Yuna summons Aeons, Gamakichi is not an Aeon. He is simply an oversized toad that can talk." In a way, they weren't wrong when they called him summoner, after all, the toads of Mount Myoboku was indeed summonings, and the ones who signed their contracts and summoned them in battle were, obviously, call summoners "Just call me Naruto."

Fortunately for them, they didn't have to response to that request of Naruto when Wakka arrived and came to their rescues, carrying a blitz ball in his hand

"Ah, good morning Naruto." The reddish-orange haired man greeted before looking at the village, who all greeted him with smiles "Good morning, everyone. Naruto, what are you doing so soon in the morning, ya?"

"I have something in mind and want to tell Yuna." He answered and Wakka nodded his head in understanding "Speaking of which, I haven't seen her since last night, do you know where she is?" Yuna was usually the centre of attention of the village, so it's not that hard for him to find her.

"Oh, you don't know? She has gone into the temple's Cloister of Trials with Lulu and Kimahri to pray for the fayth and become a summoner earlier this morning." Upon saying that, Wakka and the villagers made their religious bowing gesture before he continued "She went to sleep early last night, so you probably couldn't see her around ya."

"Is that so?" Naruto crossed his arms together "So… we wait?"

"Yeah, we guardians help her pass the first trials, but after that, the rest is up to Yuna."

"So what are you doing out here? You're her guardian too, right?" Naruto couldn't help but ask.

"I'm out here training blitz with my team, the Besaid Aurochs." Wakka declared proudly while spinning the ball on the tip of his index finger. Seeing the confused look on Naruto's face, he asked in surprise "You didn't know what Blitzball is?"

"Well, beat me! Aside from the fact that you use this ball as a weapon, I have no idea what it is." Naruto shrugged, making Wakka drop his jaw in shock as his casual reply.

"You know, Yuna told us you're not from around here, which explain why you didn't speak Spiran at first." And that was a huge understatement "But seriously, are you sure you didn't hit your head somewhere? Blitzball has been around for so long, and yet you have no idea what it is?"

"Where I came from, we don't have time for sport, at least, not in this form," Naruto explained while scratching the back of his head. He then took the ball from Wakka's hand and observed it very carefully "So what is so special about it anyway?" It was a spherically-studded ball about thirty centimetres in diameter. The ball was also light, extremely so, but he had seen Wakka using it to strike down a plant-like fiend with ease. Maybe there was something magical about it, but overall, it looked completely normal for him.

"Ever since Sin emerged, Blitzball had become Spira's main form of entertainment, and is embraced by the Yevon faith." He said, bowing "The annual blitzball tournament is a festival where all the peoples of Spira overcome racial barriers to banish thoughts of Sin from their minds. This is the only time! The players fight with all their strength; the fans cheer for their favourite teams. Everyone forget pain, suffering... Only the game matters. That's why blitz has been around for so long. Least that's what I think."

"Least that's what you think?" Naruto repeated, before shrugging "Well, sound interesting enough, so how do you play it?" He bounced the ball on the ground before exchanging it between his hands.

"Definitely not like that." Wakka laughed while shaking his head "You see, you have to play it underwater." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, but then reminded himself that he was currently staying in a different world where he still had much to learn "The objective is for the player and their team to kick the blitzball into the opposing team's goal, while the opposing team simultaneously defends their goal and attempts to steal the blitzball to make an attempt at the player's goal."

"Sound simple." Naruto nodded "So you're basically a part time guardian and part time blitzball player, two of the most important jobs in the world, interesting life huh?"

"I supposed." Wakka said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head "What about you Naruto? What do you do?"

"I'm a Shinobi."

"A what?"

"Shinobi." Naruto repeated, "You don't have ninja around here?" Wakka shook his head in confusion "Well, basically, we're mercenaries. We would on job requests from people who wanted our help, regardless of what it is, anything from simple chores like cleaning the floor, escorting an important figure, to assassination of high profile targets. You name it, and we did it, for the right price."

"So basically, you killed… people for money!?" Wakka asked in disbelief and Naruto nodded his head "What are you thinking man? How can you possibly live a life like that."

"Well, it's our life you know." Naruto shrugged, crossing his arms on his chest "You either live a normal life of a civilian or become a Shinobi and work for your village, being a part of something bigger. Shinobi and Kunoichi, female ninja, are trained from a young age in combat. I myself had been trained since five years old." Wakka widened her eyes in horrification. How could someone train kids to fight at such a young age "I must admit that our lives aren't the most colourful, but I can't change them, only make it better… somehow." He trailed off. He didn't know how things were going to be after the war, or how it was currently, but he hoped that it was for the better. Now that the villages had united into one, there's a chance that Elemental Nations would finally know peace.

"Well, you know, Naruto, I don't know about your life and I probably won't know a thing about the hardships you have to come through…" Wakka said as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder "But there is one thing that I can tell, is that you're a good man, just like what Yuna said about you." Wakka then crossed his arms on his chest "You know what, ya? A young man like you doesn't have to live a life like that. Have you ever thought about a normal life before? I mean… look around," he said, looking at the village of Besaid Island "isn't it peaceful around here ya?"

"With Sin roaming freely around, destroying every city it comes across?" Naruto asked, amused.

"Hey man, that's not something you should joke about." Naruto simply raised both of his hands, making no comment "What I'm trying to say… is that if you want to have a peaceful life, don't you think that this is the perfect place for a start over?" Wakka shook his head "You're young, maybe even younger than Yuna, you still have a whole life ahead of you. Don't you ever want to have a simple life, to have a family, to have children and to raise them, not as a mercenary or a killer or an assassin or a Shinobi or whatsoever, but as a normal man, ya?" Naruto shrugged, but he had to admit, it was a rather pleasant thought.

"I hope it's that easy" Naruto said with a heavy sigh. All his life Naruto had dreamed about becoming the leader of his village. His parents died the day he was born, and Naruto grew up knowing nothing about them. He was hated by the villagers of Konoha for what he had inside of his body, and because of this, loneliness was something Naruto was very familiar with.

The past seven years he had been doing everything to prove himself, and to have the acknowledgement of the people of his village. Along the way, he gained friends, people who cared about him and believed in him. They became what Naruto could call his family, and would do anything to protect them.

Could he leave all of them, his friends, his family, his dream and everything he had worked so hard for, behind and start a new life here at Spira, where, like Wakka said, he could start a simple, normal and peaceful life, something Naruto wasn't sure he could have once he return to Elemental Nations?

"Anyway man, that's something for you to decide." Wakka spoke up, pulling Naruto out of his own thoughts "Anyway, I need to meet up with my team right now, so if you don't have anything to do, feel free to come to the beach and blitz with us. It's fun, so why don't you give it a try?"

"Alright then, maybe I will give it a try… as soon as I finish breakfast." Wakka grinned and nodded his head.

"Oh, I almost forgot…" Wakka was about to walk away when suddenly he remembered something and decided to turn around to ask Naruto "You're more or less a fighter, ya? You don't use machina as weapons, right?"

"Machina?" Naruto shook his head "No, we Shinobi have never found much use in them. We have our own Shinobi gears, weapons to fight in battle, but more or less we fight with our own abilities." Naruto replied shortly with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Thank Yevon for that." Wakka said in relief while making the bowing gesture "So, see you later then."

Line Break

"Alright Naruto, let's try it." Wakka cried, waving a hand above his head before holding both of them in front of his chest, palms facing away from him. Naruto stood a few feet away from him with a smirk on his face, his hand holding the blitz ball "Give me your best shot."

"Here you go." Doing what he was told, Naruto dropped the ball and kicked right into it the moment it was within reach, sending it toward Wakka

"Not bad, bro." the reddish-orange haired man caught it and smiled "Here, try catching this." He kicked the ball, and Naruto caught it easily. Too easily to be exact "It would be a whole lot different under water, but since you can react to and catch a cannonseed with your bare hand, I don't think that would be a problem." Wakka pointed to his teammate "Now, try to pass it to Jassu. Try kicking it harder this time."

"Well, you ask for it." Naruto nodded and turned to the short blond haired man standing at the far side of the beach. He had been introduced to Wakka's team Besaid Aurochs this morning. Dropping the ball, Naruto kicked it so hard that it nearly disappeared from sight and reappeared when air friction slowed it down, passing Jassu's head and heading to the ocean while going up.

"Uh, my bad…" Naruto raised his hand. Maybe he shouldn't kick the ball that hard.

"Wow… for real, ya?" Wakka asked, excited when he saw the ball kept travelling for two more seconds before falling down "You have potential, maybe you should join our team."

"Nah, don't think that's a good idea." Naruto grinned while shaking his head "I will get the ball." He volunteered before walking toward the ocean.

However, before his feet could reach the water, a person suddenly emerged from the sea, looking around in confusion before the ball fell down and whacked him bluntly on the top of his head, forcing him to yell out in surprise. He spun around sluggishly, vigorously rubbing where the object had made an impact. He seemed to quickly notice the people standing on the shoreline.

"Oh man…" Naruto muttered while scratching the back of his head, hoping that he wasn't hurt by that harsh impact.

Then he tried to swim toward them, but before he could reach further, the object that struck him suddenly bobbed past his line of vision "Blitzball!" he cried, his eyes lit up with pure delight and clutched the ball firmly in his hands.

"HEY! YOU OKAY!?" Wakka yelled while waving his hand in the air.

The young man dropped the ball and waved his arms in return "HEEEY!" He then dived back into the water before shooting up out over the surface, bringing the ball with him into the air. The young man twisted his body around and kicked the ball, sending it colliding back to the Besaid Aurochs' captain, who moved his head to the side to dodge the ball.

"Whoa-ho." Wakka gasped in amazement as he turned his head back to look at the young man who was swimming toward them.

"Professional player?" Naruto asked when he saw the look on the taller man's face.

"Yes." Wakka grinned, crossing his arms on his chest "Not many players can do that a move like that."

As he approached them slowly, Naruto got a chance to get a good look at him. He didn't look much older than Naruto was, and had blue eyes and dishevelled blond hair with spiky layers. He wore a yellow jacket with a white hood, dark pants with one shorter and one longer trouser-le, a black glove on his right hand, a gauntlet on the other, with blue pauldron and armour over his left arm. He completed his outfit with a dark dungaree-type outfit he wore over his other clothes, fastened with a black belt that had a metal chain

He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as the whole team of Besaid Aurochs turned in and surrounded him, completely awe-struck. "Yo…Hiya…" he said meekly while scratching the back of his head.

Wakka stepped forward and greeted him with a stunned smile "You wanna…try that move…one more time ya?" and he did. "Whoooa!" the team murmured, watching with wide eyes as he sent the ball speeding off again like a bullet over the sea. They'd never seen a shot like it, being performed with such ease before.

The redhead folded his arms contentedly "You're no amateur! Who you play for ya?" he asked with a chuckle.

Tidus beamed proudly "The Zanarkand Abes!"

Their faces dropped instantly began to mumble dubiously around him with suspicious gazes, while Naruto could only look at the man in confusion. Hadn't Zanarkand been destroyed over a thousand year ago?

"What team you say again?" the redhead inquired with narrow eyes, unable to believe his ears.

The blond screwed his face up prudently "I meant…forget that…" he retorted shaking his head "I… er… got too close to Sin and my head's all foggy-like." he explained loosely. "So I don't know where this place is…Or even where I came from…." His head dropped despondently. The team gasped in horror at the sudden mention of Sin. It was clear that these people were all too familiar with the carnage that it was capable of.

"Sin's toxin got to you." Wakkar confirmed gravely "But, you're still alive." he added hopefully, dispelling the bad vibe in the air "Praise be to Yevon." He and the rest of the team bowed. Wakka then told his team "Alright team, back to practice!" His teammates nodded their heads and immediately got back to their positions "I'm Wakka, and this is Naruto." he introduced, turning back to Tidus, taking his hand tightly in a firm handshake."I'm the Coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs!"

"Nice to meet you." Naruto greeted casually with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm Tidus, nice to-" Tidus would've gratefully returned their friendly introductions, but his stomach beat him to it, growling like some kind of caged beast.

"What? You hungry?" Wakka quizzed with a cheeky grin, gesturing for Tidus to follow him "Alright, back to the village. I'll get ya something!"

The rest of the morning passed quickly after that.

Line Break

The more time passed, the more worried he became.

After taking a short lunch break, Naruto walked out of the inn and decided to search for Wakka and ask if Yuna was okay. Quickly spotting him walking into the temple with Tidus, Naruto decided to head to the place as well.

It was his first time inside the temple, and he couldn't help but feel amazed at the impressive structure, because while he had seen many great places in his life, the temple was fascinating, to say the least.

The building was made of what seemed to be some form of chalky blue stone that shone inertly in the glowing rays of the sun while extending down over the extent of the exterior was the great clamshell roof, which was big enough to cover the long path leading up to the temple entrance itself.

Slowly the young Shinobi passed down the long searching path leading up to the entrance. As he ventured closer he felt a cold breeze escape the dark chamber within, a breeze that chilled his very bones to the core. A great weight bore down upon his shoulders as he stepped foot in the threshold, a weight that seemed to inhabit the dense air.

Instantly a strange song enveloped him, filling his ears with its sweet melody.

"Who is singing?" Naruto couldn't help but ask, turning his head around but couldn't find any singers. Shrugging his shoulder, Naruto made his way further into the place, meeting a large circular room with a dark stone floor. The middle of the cold, hard surface covered in ancient symbols, all of which were completely unreadable to Naruto simply because he didn't know how to read Spiran.

The whole place was dim, being lit by only by the red glow of two torches illuminating the staircase at the far end of the room.

The curved walls at either side were adorned with many rows of statues, set above each other; statues of many people all dressed in ceremonial type robes. However, his attention was drawn toward four specific great statues, two standing either side of the staircase. They were huge in stature, towering greatly over the others. Above these leaning out of the walls and reaching to the ceiling were two even bigger idols, one was a scantily clad woman adorned with pieces of jewelry hung down from her body. The other was an extremely masculine man that wore thick armour.

Some people of the village were scattered about, all kneeling and worshipping the strange idols, and upon seeing Naruto, they all greeted him with their religious bow. Simply raising his hand to greet them, Naruto turned his attention toward Wakka, who was talking to Tidus about the temple.

"Hey Wakka, how's Yuna doing?" He asked concernedly, but Wakka only shook his head with a deep expression on his face.

Sighing longingly, Naruto decided to take a trip around the room, proceeding toward one of the four statues, he settled with the one on the far right. It was a statue of a man with long hair, standing proud and prone in a large robe made of broad overlapping petals or leaves that fell in points, and had long wide sleeves that fell to cover the hands. He held a long staff in his hand and wore a strange, complicated design hat on his head.

"It's Lord Braska." Naruto turned his head slightly to the side and looked at an old monk as he walked toward him. "It's been ten years he became a high summoner."

Braska?

"This is Yuna's father?" Naruto asked, slightly surprised. The Monk nodded his head to answer his question.

In a way, one could say that Yuna kind of remind him of himself. Their fathers were both big deals, and they had all sacrificed their lives for the sake of peace, leaving their children behind to continue their legacy. Maybe it was the reason why he felt so comfortable around her, not just because of her personalities.

"You could at least go see how they are doing…" Naruto was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard the voice of another monk.

And to his expectation, Wakka was the one who answered that question "We can't interfere! It's rule!" He argued.

The monk persisted, his voice steeped in worry "But…it's been nearly…."

"It's been nearly a day already." It was an elder man, a villager, who said that.

"Is it particularly dangerous in there?" Tidus questioned while scratching the back of his head.

"Sometimes, yes."

"Why don't you go in and help?" He continued, surprised at Wakka's laid back approach.

"There're already other guardians in there…" Wakka replied looking sidelong at the blonde "Besides, it's forbidden." Listening to their argument, Naruto grew anxious and began to walk around impatiently.

"Hey, but what if something happens!" he exclaimed completely vexed "What if the summoner…dies?!"

And that was it for Naruto.

"The precepts must be obeyed!" the monk decreed furiously in an attempt to halt the blitzball player.

"Like I care!" Tidus turned on his heels and charged forward, leaving the whole temple to gasp in horror at his action. However, before he could make it anywhere close to the doors, Naruto appeared beside him and knocked him out of the way with a simple push of his elbow.

"Stay down, Tidus," Naruto said, pointing his hand at Tidus.

"Hey! What's wrong with you man?"

"Thanks, Yevon we have you here with us, Naruto-sa… what are you doing?!" The monk cried out in shock when Naruto pushed the door open and invited himself in. As soon as the doors were closed behind him, Naruto started running and making his way through the dark hallways inside.

After awhile, he arrived at a room that was a lot smaller than he'd thought. In fact it was more of a box room with three tall slab walls. His eyes widened slightly when he saw no door and realised there was no way out.

"This must be the Cloister of Trials Yuna and Wakka were talking about." Naruto nodded his head, looking around the room as he carefully examined it "Alright, show me what you got." He said challengingly as if there was someone else there beside him.

As if to respond to his challenge, the walls lit up. Naruto took a step forward and observed strange symbols and glyphs appear upon the huge stone slabs before his attention was drawn to the other side of the room, where a large, bizarre compass shape symbol appeared and glowed dimly in a fluorescent green hue.

Reaching forward, Naruto placed his hand on it, wondering what would happen.

The glyph pulsed momentarily in a flash of cerise light, and in the corner of his eye, Naruto saw the white symbols upon the side wall fade away and was replaced with a smaller replica of the compass. Taking this as a sign, Naruto approached the symbol and once again touched it with his hand. Naruto took a step back as the wall shuddered, and dust spewed from its sides as it began to move slowly, hoisting itself up, revealing a path with staircase led to down underneath the temple, lit by dim torchlight much like the room he was in.

The way through the trials from here, he found was simpler than he'd expected. Naruto couldn't stop himself from wondering how the place had got its name; because it was far from a trial to him. Most of the oncoming pathways were blocked by sturdy wooden doors, which Naruto could simply knock down with a punch in Sennin Modo but decided he didn't want to have the villagers of Besaid Island at his throat. He discovered many spheres around the room, and all he had to do was insert them into the right hole, also all around the place.

After several doors and puzzles, Naruto found himself facing another dead end. There were no symbols or glyphs to touch and no doors to be entered. However, there was a pattern in the middle of the floor, adorned with majestic colours.

"Hey!" before he could take another step, Naruto heard a voice and turned around to see Wakka advancing toward him with a weak smile on his face "What's gotten into you?" the captain questioned in a chiding manner.

"I want to make sure that Yuna is alright, is there anything wrong with that?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nothing, but you should know that only summoners, apprentice summoners and their guardians can enter here." Wakka shook his head "It's a tradition, very important."

"Well, you know, last time I check, everyone around here believes me to be a summoner," Naruto responded casually.

"But apparently, you're not, ya?" Wakka asked before slapping his hand on his forehead "Ah, Lu is going to be pissed." Naruto said nothing in reply, only shrugging his shoulders "Well…now that we've come this far…might as well go all the way!"

It didn't take them long to get through the last trial and arrived at a large, circular room, being lit by many torches that adorned its rounded walls. The main feature of the room, however, was a tall sweeping staircase. It led up to an odd, almost oval shaped door, which was spectacularly formed out of pure tan coloured stone. At either side, it was lit by beautiful roseate lamps, that highlighted every contour, every wonderful cleft in the door's structure.

And standing waiting inside with, apparently more patience than him, was Lulu and Kimahri.

"What are you doing here?" She sneered coldly, raising herself from her seat upon the steps as she looked at Wakka "Didn't think we'd be able to handle it?"

"No, it's er…it's just…" Wakka stammered. Naruto popped out from behind the taller man and grinned brightly

"Yo!" He greeted the busty woman cheerily, who widened her eyes at the sight of him.

"You, what are you doing here?" Lulu asked in disbelief, her pale face dropped in mild shock "You are not supposed to be here."

Before Naruto could answer the question, a deep rumble ensued suddenly behind her, instantly drawing everyone's attention toward it.

The door was opening

Wakka and Lulu advanced to the staircase eagerly, leaving Naruto behind as he watched in anticipation. Slowly the door slid upwards, throwing blinding shafts of golden light into the dark room.

But eventually, she lost her strength to keep herself on her feet and fell forward, making everyone gasped worriedly as she tottered on the edge, before plummeting down head first.

Naruto dashed forward swiftly to save her, but Kimahri had already done it, being the one standing closer to Yuna.

With his help, the young woman stood up and steadied herself on her feet. Reaching her hands up, Yuna cast the hair brown hair back from her shoulders, shaking her head slowly to reveal her face, which was covered in sweats, much like the rest of her body.

A look of enraptured joy passed over her serene face as she announced

"I have done it!" she smiled "I have become…a summoner."

"Congratulation!" Naruto gave her a thumb up and a thousand watts smile that could lit up the entire room. However, when all three guardians turned around to look at him like he had turned insane, the smile dimmed away before completely disappear "Uh… congratulation." He congratulated her again, but with a smaller and softer tone.

Yuna smiled and nodded her head.

Line Break

Soon, they were outside and the villagers all gasped in awe as the birth of a new summoner.

When Yuna proceeded to leave the temple, they quickly walked with her outside in a hurry while cheering loudly in excitement. Following closely behind the group, Naruto looked ahead and noticed the people had now gathered together in a huge circle in the very middle of the village.

He spotted Wakka and quickly made his way through the crowd toward him

"So… is she going to summon Aeon now?" He asked and the captain of Besaid Aurochs nodded his head.

"You bet." Wakka grinned before noticing Tidus at the far side of the group. Raising his hand above his head, he called out to the fellow blitzball player "Hey, over here!"

"Wha? Ow! Hey!" Tidus yelled when Wakka jumped at him and grappled him into another playful headlock from behind. "What's going on? Who is she?" He asked while looking at Yuna, totally confused.

"That's Yuna, the summoner." Tidus gasped and had his eyes widened in shock.

"Summoner? I thought summoner was an old man."

"Not this one." Naruto shook his head.

"So what is she doing?"

Eagerly Wakka dragged the Tidus to the front of the crowd, making a path for Naruto to push through as well "Wait till you see this!" he enthused excitedly.

"I can't see anything!" Tidus complained. Wakka spun him round, releasing him roughly.

"Ready!" he asked Yuna, who was standing a few meters away from them, her magic rod in hands.

"Ok." Yuna nodded her head before turning around. Standing in the middle of the circle, Yuna raised it and held her arms outstretched about her. Slowly, she brought the staff down, holding it tightly against her

Suddenly she took a step back and the ground beneath her erupted in an explosion of intense light, with orbs of light emerged from the ground and flew into the air, making Naruto look at her in amazement. The blond continued to watch as Yuna stood still, with the light dancing around her feminine body. Soon enough, four large beams of light shot out from the ring of energy around her, heading to the sky while swirling around each other, causing the clouds to swirl around as well.

Eventually, they met and exploded in a blinding explosion of light

In a flash, a creature burst through the clouds, soaring like a speeding bullet. Naruto stood with wide eyes as the great beast removed its wings from its body and hovered over Yuna, blowing her hair back with every strong swish of its wings. With a dull rumble, it landed on its feet just before her.

Reaching her hand out, Yuna smiled as she gently caressed the red feathers that resided upon the creature's neck. The bird-like creature lowered its head down and nuzzled her hand willingly as her fingers passed through the shimmering feathers. The summoner removed her hand and turned back to the crowd as they showered her in a heavy rain of praises, all clapping and cheering excitedly. Beaming at her, Wakka and Lulu came to congratulate her, proud of her great achievement.

"Valefor…"

"Who's that?!" Naruto asked in surprise and snapped his head around to search for the source of that mysterious female voice. He could swear that he heard it in his head instead of his ears.

"Please… help us… help them…"

"I must have become crazy." Naruto slapped his hands on his ears. The voice eventually stopped and didn't say anything more, but it creep the hell out of him.

Valefor? It couldn't possibly be the name of the Aeon, right?

Also, who was talking to him?

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: There! Hope you like this chapter everyone. My deepest apology that this chapter doesn't have any Naruto and Yuna's interaction, but it couldn't be help because it is necessary for plot development. I will definitely make up for it in the next update, though.**

 **READ and REVIEW**

 **Ja ne!**


	4. A Shinobi Fishcake Guardian

**Summary: She found him on the beach of Besaid when he was on the verge of dying. She sheltered him and nursed him back to health, despite not knowing who he was. What a man like him could do to repay such kindness? Become her guardian, shield her from dangers and blast Sin's head off if it tries to go near her, simple.**

 **Naruto/Yuna**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

'Naruto' Normal Thought.

" _Rasengan_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Naruto** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Naruto**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 **A Fishcake Guardian**

 **Arc 1**

 **The summoner and the ninja**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Shinobi/Fishcake Guardian.**

After Yuna's Aeon had disappeared in a flash of light and dispersed into multi-colored orbs, pyreflies, night quickly fell upon Besaid village.

As usual, a great fire blazed had been set in the middle of the village, in the spot where the now full-fledged summoner had summoned her first Aeon. The villagers were now gathered around it, all discussing and contemplating the great feat their new summoner had accomplished.

Naruto, however, took no part in it, mainly because he didn't know if he could talk to any of them. Aside from congratulating Yuna for her accomplishment, the villagers were talking about many things he couldn't understand, or simply didn't know about. Being an outsider had its downside, after all.

Aside from the villagers who had the same respect for him as they had for Yuna, the young woman and her orange-reddish haired guardians were the only people Naruto usually talked to. However, at the moment, Yuna was being surrounded by the villagers, while Wakka was talking to his team and being accompanied by Tidus, yet another blonde haired stranger who was washed ashore at Besaid Island's beach after he was attacked by Sin, and said to be affected by the creature's toxin, which was known to induce amnesia.

"TO DO OUR BEST!" A loud cry from Besaid Aurochs caught his attention, and Naruto couldn't help but turn his head toward them. They were gathering around Tidus, their fists clenching together with enthusiasm. Tidus, meanwhile, was laughing quietly with a mild scoff while scratching the back of his head.

"No, we got a new goal now!" Wakka interrupted their chant with a firm tone, crossing his arms on his chest "Our new goal is VICTORY!" He took a step forward, raising his fist and stated loudly, with a voice full of determination "To win every match, to defeat every opposing team, to bring the Crystal Cup back to our island. That's all we have to do to win, easy, ya?"

"Victory?" the team murmured, looking at each other momentarily. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at their doubt. He heard that the Besaid Aurochs was considered the worst team in Spira, as well as a "horrendously ill-fated" blitzball team. They had lost every single match they participated in for the past few years, which, was probably the reason why they had so little faith in their chance of winning.

Then, after a few seconds of silence, as if they had finally believed they could win the upcoming tournament, the Besaid Aurochs started chanting stimulatingly "VICTORY!" over and over, their voice full of determination this time.

Naruto looked away and leant back against the wooden boxes behind him, supporting his head with both hands behind it. Hopefully, they did have the skills to pack it up.

Taking a few moments to look around the village, Naruto could see that some of the villagers, most of them being children and their parents, had returned to their huts around the village. The party surely had come to an end.

Somehow, his cerulean blue eyes found their way over the great crackling flames of the fire. Instantly his gaze singled out the young summoner, who was sitting away to the side, kneeling on the ground while speaking in length with two elderly people and a young child. Inquisitively, Naruto couldn't help but stare, watching as her skin shimmered illustriously in the orange glow of the fire.

In the corner of her heterochromia eyes, she caught sight of him looking at her in the distance. She greeted him with a small smile over the top of her drinking cup, before raising one of her hand to wave at him, like Yuna usually did whenever their eyes met.

"You don't mind if I join you?" Naruto turned his head to the side and saw Lulu slowly walking toward him with the usual calm expression on her face.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead." Naruto shrugged and Lulu sat down, taking the empty spot to his left "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, by the way."

"I know." She gave him a deadpanned expression, but turned away as soon as she saw the grin on his face "You're messing with me, aren't you?"

"Why should I? You don't seem like the type of person a guy like me wants to mess with." He questioned, removing one hand from the back of his head "We have never had the chance to properly introduce ourselves to each other, haven't we?" He pointed out. His question came off more of a statement. Last time, he was on the verge of dying, and couldn't speak Spiran. It was Yuna who introduced him to her guardians.

"I see… you're right." Lulu paused for a second before returning his introduction with her own "I'm Lulu."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Naruto smiled before he sat up and crossed his legs, putting his hands on his knees "This has bothered me for awhile now so if you don't mind me asking… what are you, exactly?" He asked curiously "I mean, when those plant-fiends attacked the children, you fought them with…fire magic, right? Other than Yuna, I haven't seen anyone around her perform feats like that, so are you a magic user or something?"

"Yes, I am." Lulu nodded her head "I am a Black mage, a user of Black Magic."

"Black Magic?" Naruto crossed his arms on his chest, tilting his head to the side.

"My magic inflicts direct damage to enemies. It focuses mostly on offensive spells that, when hit, hurt a lot." Naruto nodded his head in understanding. Though, from the sound of it, black magic probably had a few exceptions as well "Yuna, meanwhile, uses White Magic, the opposite of Black Magic, its counterpart. She uses her magic to heal, defence and support others in battle."

"Oh, I understand now, but what about her other magic, the one she used to summon her Aeon?"

"Only those who chose to become summoners can train in the process of summoning Aeons. They're taught by the temples of the fayth. It's the Sacred Art of Yevon." Lulu answered, " Acquiring an Aeon from a fayth is a fatiguing process, something not many can do, as summoners must have a strong mental bond with the fayth to be able to call forth its Aeon."

"Sound complicated."

"I expect as much." The busty black mage muttered, but probably didn't know that Naruto could hear her very clear "What about you? It's clear to me that Gamakichi-sama is not an Aeon, so how did you summon him?"

"Gamakichi-sama? Next time you meet him, don't call him like that, that guy has already had an ego bigger than himself." Naruto chuckled before answering her question "It's a summoning technique that uses blood as sacrifice. You don't have to pray for them or anyone, you have to sign the toad contract to have the permission to summon them." He paused for a second before continuing, remembering his past experience with Gamabunta "Though, in some case, you also need to prove yourself to them. Gamakichi is okay, but his father isn't that friendly."

"Wakka told me you're a Shinobi, a mercenary who would do anything for a living." Naruto shrugged "Must be very hard for you."

"I'm used to it." Naruto said, "When you live most of your life alone, you have to learn how to fend for yourself."

"Most of your life alone?"

"My parents died the day I was born."

"Oh…" Lulu looked away. She should have seen that coming. He was an orphan "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry." Naruto shook his head "You're an orphan too, aren't you?" Naruto asked before adding "I know one when I see one. I can also tell that Wakka is an orphan."

"Yes, we are." Lulu nodded "Our parents were killed by Sin."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Naruto sighed "My parents died protecting me and our village. My father was the leader of my village, while my mother was one of the best Kunoichi, female Shinobi. They're gone, but they left their legacy behind for me, hoping that one day I would become something great." Naruto closed his eyes "It was not something they wanted, leaving me behind shouldering the light all alone like that, but in the end, we're a family of Shinobi of Konoha. Do you know that in my language, Shinobi has the same character as Endure?" Naruto asked, making Lulu widen her eye slightly in surprise "Those who endure, it's the true meaning of being a Shinobi."

"That is… deep." Lulu said in surprise "Truly, I didn't expect anything like that from you."

"Yeah, I have come to understand it recently." Naruto chuckled. It was at that moment the Besaid Aurochs decided to throw another of their 'victory' chant, this time, with Tidus and Wakka joining them. The team soon gathered in a circle and put their hands together in the middle "Excited, aren't they?"

"Let's just hope that they're going to do better this year." Lulu sighed before saying with a firm tone "What is Wakka thinking anyway? Bringing that stranger to the village and bonding with him so quick like that…"

"Was I not a stranger around here?" Naruto asked simply, leaning back before putting both of his hands behind his head and putting his leg on another.

"Of course you were." Lulu said with a shake of her head before looking at Tidus again "However, you were in great need of help, and Yuna had made up her mind to help you. Tidus, on the other hand, is different. Everything he told us made no sense, Sin's toxin or not. No matter how much he looks like Chappu, Wakka shouldn't bring him here in the first place..."

"Chappu? Who's that?" The name caught his attention.

"He was Wakka's brother." Lulu answered, almost instantly "He died fighting Sin."

"So you're saying that…"

"Wakka probably sees him as a replacement for his brother." Lulu nodded her head "I was surprised the first time I saw him, but no matter what he looks like, he isn't Chappu."

"Cut him some slack, will ya. It's not like he is trying to become this Chappu person." Naruto pointed out "I think you should talk to Wakka. It's not really healthy, seeing someone else as a replacement for your loved one."

"You don't have to tell me. I intend to."

"Then don't be too hard on him. It's also very painful to see someone who looks just like your late brother walking around like that."

Lulu could only turn her head to look at Naruto for a moment before sighing longingly.

"You know, I think I should apology for the way I acted around you these past few days."

To her surprise, Naruto only raised his hand and waved it around while grinning.

"Ah, don't worry about that. You have all the rights. I was a stranger that suddenly appeared…"

"No no, not like that…" Lulu interrupted him while shaking her head. "How should I put this?" Sighing longingly, she then continued "Tidus might look like Chappu, but it's you that reminds me of him. You two are very much alike."

"Oh."

It didn't take him long to realise the hidden meaning in Lulu's words.

It must be hard for her.

"Ahem…" Feeling the uncomfortable atmosphere between them, Naruto decided to change the topic "If you don't mind me asking; how do you become a summoner's guardian?"

Lulu, of course, was surprised by his question.

 _Line Break_

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** " Naruto slammed his hand down to the ground and cried the name of the summoning technique in his language, causing a huge toad to appear from a poof of smoke. He wasn't Gamakichi, and of course nowhere near as big as the future chief toad of Mount Myoboku, but still, he was nearly as big as a tent around the village.

"Woah, what is that?!" Tidus gasped in awe as he stood behind Naruto with Wakka and Lulu, the people who had already seen Naruto performing the summoning feat the first time, but still they couldn't stop themselves from widening their eyes in amazement "Is that an Aeon too? Is Naruto a summoner like Yuna?" Tidus asked in confusion while pointing his finger at the young man before him, as he walked toward the giant orange toad, who opened its mouth and stuck out its tongue, which carried a backpack and extended downward to give it to Naruto.

"Ah, I nearly forgot that you have no idea." Wakka stated while scratching the back of his head "Speaking of which, there is something I want to give you right here." Wakka reached behind his back as the blitzball player halted before them.

Tidus' eyes widened immensely in surprise as he beheld the object in the captain of Besaid Aurochs' hand "Whoa!" He exclaimed while letting his shoulders fall in awe.

Within Wakka's grasp was the most spectacular weapon Tidus had ever laid eyes upon.

It was a mighty-looking sword similar in style to the one the blonde used to have before he lost it after his second encounter with Sin, but this sword was a thousand times cooler and looked a thousand times stronger. The blade surface shimmered in a magical cerulean sparkle that resembled a pool of glittering water to the naked eye. As Wakka held it high above his head, the sun light flickered dazzlingly upon its curved tip as Tidus ran his eyes along the razor sharp edge. It was truly an incredible weapon.

"You're giving this to me?" the young man voiced astounded.

"Yeah." Wakka confirmed with a nod and a grin "Use it well."

Gratefully, Tidus received the sturdy leather bound hilt in his gloved palm. To his surprise, the weight of the weapon was far less superior than he'd expected. He smoothed his fingers slowly over the steel; there were the etchings of an embossed word scored his hand, which read 'Brotherhood'.

Slowly the blitz ball player lifted the sword aloft before swinging it down. It rang majestically through the air, resounding like the chime of a single silver bell.

"That's the sword you gave Chappu." The female guardian voiced sternly as she looked at Tidus and Brotherhood, making the young man jerk his head around to Wakka in alarm.

"Well, he never used it." The orange-reddish haired man reconfirmed while shaking his head.

The woman didn't reply.

"Hey guys, what's up?" They all turned their heads around and looked at Naruto as he called out and approached them. His summoning had disappeared, leaving behind a huge cloud of smoke and many stunned villagers "Woah, that's a badass sword you got there man." Naruto commented while looking at Brotherhood.

"Yeah, thanks." Tidus said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Anyway, Naruto." Wakka crossed his arms on his chest "Lulu told me that you wanted to tag along with us, are you sure about that man? It's not going to be an easy journey, ya."

"Don't worry," Naruto shook his head as he looked at Lulu "I know what I am doing. It's not like I can sit around here while you guys are putting your life in danger out there. Have to make myself useful to repay everyone's kindness, you know?" Smiling, he then looked around for a moment before voicing his thought aloud "Speaking of whom, where's Yuna?"

The group glanced watchfully toward the temple in answer.

"We're taking the same boat as Yuna, right?" Tidus questioned as he slid the Brotherhood in the scabbard of his old sword on his back, it was a perfect fit. "Why do we gotta wait here?" the blitzball player continued, asking in confusion

Wakka looked back to Tidus, a somewhat solemn air of reminiscence resounded in his voice as he spoke, "Yuna came to this village ten years ago when the last Calm started." he said.

Tidus' brows furrowed, "The Calm?" he inquired puzzled.

"Since then, she's been like a sister to me and Lulu." Wakka continued, ignoring the Tidus' bewildered question. "But she had the talent…she became an apprentice. Now, today, she leaves as a summoner."

"This is our journey. We should leave together." Lulu concluded. Her voice was deep, and the menacing glint in her ruby eyes warned Tidus to beware, which caused him to gulp nervously.

Just at that moment there was a ruckus up at the temple. The three of them turned to behold the newly born summoner laden with one of the most enormous suitcase they'd ever seen. She toiled with its cumbersome weight as she flipped it down the steps bluntly.

"You really don't need all that luggage." Lulu called loudly, raising her dark eyebrows in wonder.

"They're not really my things." Yuna answered softly, heaving the tan case up to its full height "Th-they're gifts for the temples we're to visit."

"This isn't a vacation Yuna." Wakka chided lightly, placing his hands on his hips.

"I guess…" the summoner stared at the case with some distance "I guess you're right…" she agreed with a conclusive sigh.

"Still, we can't just leave them behind after you have spent your time preparing them." Naruto spoke up as he approached Yuna, putting his backpack down to the ground. "Here, let me help you." he said and took a firm grip on the luggage.

"Please, Naruto, you don't have to…" But Yuna stopped, with her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when Naruto effortlessly lifted the luggage up and placed it on his shoulder, as if it was weightless "No way." She gasped, using a hand to cover her mouth in surprise.

The more she knew about him, the more she was amazed by the feats he could do.

"C'mon." Naruto turned his head and made a gesture for her to follow him.

"Man, where do that strength come from, ya?" Wakka asked as Naruto put the luggage down to the ground and kneeled down to open his backpack. The blitzball captain walked toward the luggage and tried to pick it up with both of his hands. He was able to do it, but not as easy as Naruto did.

"Put it down here, Wakka." Naruto took out a small scroll from his backpack and put it down to the ground before unrolling it, revealing many black marking and strange symbols inside "Right here." He pointed to the middle of the page.

"What are you doing?" Lulu asked when Wakka put the luggage down. Deciding to not answer her question, Naruto turned back to the scroll and made a hand seal with his hands, before putting his hand down to the symbol at the right. In a poof of smoke, the luggage disappeared, leaving Yuna and her guardians completely stunned.

"There you go." Naruto grinned and rolled the scroll back and put it into his backpack.

"What was that, ya? What did you do?" Wakka asked in amazement with his mouth agape "Where did the luggage go?"

"I sealed it into the scroll." Naruto answered as he pulled out a small pouch of shuriken and kunai hostler "It's Fuinjutsu, the sealing art. It's a type of Ninja art that allows us Shinobi to seal objects, living beings, along with a wide variety of other things within another object, which is usually scroll like this." He answered, picking out another scroll and showing it to them

"Amazing." Yuna gasped in amazement while Naruto was wrapping the kunai hostler around his right thigh before strapping the pouch to his behind "You're so amazing, Naruto."

"Uh… thanks." Naruto blushed while scratching the back of his head "Anyway, if you have anything you cannot carry, give it to me, I will seal them into these scrolls."

"Seriously?" Tidus asked in surprise.

"Well, I will make sure to remember that then." Lulu crossed her arms over her chest and nodded her head.

"Anyway, Yuna." Naruto then turned his head back to Yuna "There's something I want to ask you."

"What is it?" She asked warmly.

"Well, would you like to take me as your guardian?" He asked, causing Yuna to gasp in surprise. Turning her head around, she looked at her other guardians, who didn't show the slightest of surprise as his request. They must had had Naruto informed them about that beforehand.

"I… I mean…sure, I would love to… but I don't want to get you involved in Spira's affairs." Yuna stated softly before asking "Plus, don't you want to return to your home, Naruto?"

"Yeah, I… really want to go home, you know." Naruto nodded his head while chuckling somewhat nervously "But, I can't just leave you guys here, facing Sin like that, especially when I can lend you and everyone a hand." Naruto explained "I also owe you for saving my life, so I want to do something to repay your kindness."

"But you don't have to…"

"Yes, I don't have to, I want to." Naruto shook his head with a smile before pointing at himself, wearing a confident grin on his face as he said "I'm a fighter, Yuna. I have been fighting all my life, so you will definitely find me useful for your pilgrimage."

"I… I don't know what to say…" Yuna stated softly, putting her hand together in front of her thighs.

"Then don't." Naruto grinned "No matter what your decision is, I will just stick around and make sure you can go to temple to temple unharmed. Your permission will only make it official." Last night, he had learnt from Lulu that you only needed the summoner's permission to become their guardians. The partnership between them didn't require any special rituals or anything magically weird like he had, though "It's not like I can find anything to do around here anyway. I have already sent a letter to my friends, telling them to halt whatever they are trying to do to bring me back."

"It's… It's very nice of you to say that. Thank you, Naruto." Yuna bowed before looking at her guardians "What about everyone?"

"I have no objection." Lulu shook her head, her expression remained unchanged.

"Me too." Wakka smiled "The more the merrier, right?"

"This isn't a game, Wakka." Lulu instantly turned to him, and the muscular man could only scratch the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Then I accept you as my guardian, Naruto."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: Alright! That's another chapter of A Fishcake Guardian for you everyone! I hope you have enjoyed it, even if it came out shorter than the previous one.**

 **In this chapter, Naruto has finally become Yuna's guardian, and his journey with her and her guardian will start the next chapter. As I have said before, since Sin is no longer too big of a problem with Naruto around, I will focus around Naruto/Yuna moments. Don't worry, I will balance the actions to make sure this story doesn't become boring, but the central point will always be Naruto and Yuna.**

 **Do you like Naruto's bonding moment with Lulu?**

 **Regardless of Tidus' romantic matter, he will be paired with Rikku.**

 **Once again, I hope all have enjoyed this chapter**

 **READ and REVIEW everyone!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **P/S: Check me on my Facebook (you can find the link in my profile). As soon as I have a decent amount of friends, I will start posting stories' status as well as discussions for a wide variety of things.**


	5. Journey to Besaid Port

**Summary: She found him on the beach of Besaid when he was on the verge of dying. She sheltered him and nursed him back to health, despite not knowing who he was. What a man like him could do to repay such kindness? Become her guardian, shield her from dangers and blast Sin's head off if it tries to go near her, simple.**

 **Naruto/Yuna**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

'Naruto' Normal Thought.

" _Rasengan_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Naruto** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Naruto**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 **A Fishcake Guardian**

 **Arc 1**

 **The summoner and the ninja**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Journey to Besaid Port**

"Then I accept you as my guardian, Naruto," Yuna announced with a soft smile.

"Yosh!" Naruto grinned excitedly and bumped his fist into the air "Then what are we waiting for, let's go guys!" he stated and walked ahead of them.

However, after a moment of walking, Naruto stopped abruptly and turned his head around to look at the people that were still standing behind him. Smiling nervously, he decided to ask.

"Uh…exactly where are we going?"

His question caused everyone to react differently. While Wakka put his hands on his hips and laughed loudly and Yuna placed a hand over her mouth to muffle a soft giggle, Lulu could only shake her head in disappointment while sighing in defeat. Tidus, however, could only look at Naruto while scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"We're heading to the port." Lulu decided to explain while passing him.

"Oh, alright then." Naruto nodded his head before looking around. He noticed someone was missing "Hold on, where is Kimahri?"

"He has already gone ahead to scout the area from the more dangerous fiends." Wakka answered as he took the lead as everyone followed him to the village's gate "Though, keep your eyes open, there are many fiends lurking around at this time of the day."

"Oh, alright then."

Yuna followed them gradually for a moment before she hesitated and stopped suddenly, Turning around, the young summoner beheld the Temple of Besaid Island one last time. Letting its mighty structure fill the masses of her glorious dual eyes, Yuna took a step back and made the prayer of Yevon, taking her time to keep the temple within her sights.

In the meantime, Naruto and the others had reached the village entrance posts. Naruto turned his head around and was surprised to see that Yuna hadn't followed. He looked back to her as she bent reverently in prayer to the temple. This world was so bizarre to him, with strange customs to match. Yevon was something the people here adhered to resolutely. Religion was a concept that the young hero of the Shinobi world had never paid much attention to, and as a matter of fact, it wasn't common practice in Elemental Nations, to begin with.

"Yuna, you coming?" Naruto asked loudly, catching her attention.

"Yes, please wait for me." After ripping her longing gaze from the temple Yuna caught up to the others. Together they proceeded to the village slope that led up to the flat promontory. It didn't take long, however, for the tranquil serenity to be disturbed, as the fiends were up too and were raring to go.

"Here comes trouble," Naruto informed them, and instantly, two dingoes shot out of the nearby bushes. They had the appearances of a large wolf with orange fur, but bigger and were more evil looking. They were a common type of fiend that could be found all over the island, but it was actually the first time Naruto had seen them.

Springing before the group suddenly; the fiends lingered watchfully in the dense island shrubbery, waiting for the right moment to strike. Curling its lip back, they leered voraciously, hoping a tasty meal would soon be on the agenda.

"I will fight too." Yuna gripped her magic rod tightly and took a step forward, but was stopped by Lulu.

"Let the boys handle these fiends, Yuna." The black mage told her, and Yuna could only nod her head.

Wakka plunged his way towards them, halting its hungry advances. Tidus followed suit and stood prone in from of them. Instantly one of them darted forward, launching an attack for the Tidus' ankle, but he quickly zipped out of the way, dodging the attack with ease as the jaws clasped the empty air. Enraged by its failure the creature spun around growling severely from its shuddering throat.

"Alright, let's see what our new guardian is made of." Wakka stated, "Naruto, you go ahead."

"Oh, alright then." Naruto nodded and reached his hand behind him. His eyes hardened pulled out two shurikens from his porch and threw them at the dingoes with great accuracy. The weapons travelled through the air unseen, before they stabbed into the fiends' heads, ending their lives.

"Woah." Wakka gasped in surprise while the fiends' bodies dispersed into pyreflies "What was that?" Naruto moved so fast his eyes could barely follow "What did you do? What are those weapons?" He asked when Naruto stepped forward to pick up his throwing weapons, which fell down to the ground the moment the fiends had completely disappeared.

"These?" Naruto showed them the shuriken in his hand "They are shuriken, one of the most basic ninja weapons." Naruto explained as everyone gathered around him "They're small but very sharp, so if you throw them accurate enough, they can kill or incapacitate an enemy."

"Seriously?" Wakka gasped in surprise as he took a shuriken from Naruto and examined it with close eyes.

"You say one of the most basic tools, so you mean there are more?" Lulu asked as she looked at the hostler on Naruto's thigh and the porch behind him.

"Yeah, we have many in our arsenal." Naruto reached his hand down to the hostler and pulled out a kunai, a dagger-like weapon with a handle wrapped in bandages and a small ring attached to the end of it "For example, this is a kunai, useful for fighting close range as well as throwing." He then reached his hand into his pouch and pulled out a small sphere wrapped in papers "And this is a smoke bomb." He tossed it to the side. The smoke bomb denoted as soon as it came into contact with the ground, creating a large cloud of smoke. "Like Fuinjutsu, a ninja's use of weaponry in combat is called Bukijutsu."

"Buki…jutsu?" Yuna repeated, trying her best to spell the word right.

"Literally meaning weapon techniques." Naruto nodded with a smile.

"Why do I have the feeling that there are a lot of these '-jutsu'? But seriously man, is there anything else we need to know about you?" Wakka asked as he put his hands on his hips "You surprise us every time you do something."

"Well…" Naruto put his weapons away and grinned sheepishly "I don't know, there are a lot of them." Their jaws dropped in shock and amazement "Maybe I will show you guys later."

"He's right. It's time for us to go." Lulu told them.

However, it wasn't long before they were assailed yet again. The grunts and howls of the enraged dingoes had attracted far too much attention than any of them had bargained for.

Another dingo appeared, however, this time, it was accompanied by a smoky blue bird fiend that shot down from the trees. It plummeted down towards them, aiming its long beak at any potential target.

"That is some nasty looking bird right there," Naruto commented.

"A flyer?" A wide grin passed over the redhead's face as he beheld the small hovering creature; it was no bigger than the blitzball under his arm "Just my kind of customer!" After saying that, Wakka flung the blitz ball toward the unsuspecting bird.

The ball whacked the fiend square on the beak, sending it colliding back to where it came from with a momentous crash before falling to the ground, dead.

Wakka caught the ball and turned to Tidus. With a wry grin, he suggested: "Hey, why don't you try out that new sword I gave you?"

The blonde nodded his head and released the Brotherhood from the sheath upon his back. The large sword rang through the air gracefully as Tidus brought it down slowly before him.

Snarling angrily, the fiends charged toward him with it mouth slobbering, fully aligned with razor sharp teeth. Tidus skipped away as it made a desperate lunge for him, dodging it almost too easily. Naruto had to admit, Tidus would make a fine Shinobi if he was trained from the young age.

In the instant that the fiend passed by him, Tidus drove his tremendous blade down upon the creature's neck. The dingo was carved in two with a single clean cut.

"No problem!" Tidus proclaimed as he watched the battered form of the dead fiend dissipate into nothing.

"Not too shabby! You kept up with him pretty well!" Wakka complemented from the sidelines. "Might make a good guardian one day!" he added with a cheeky grin.

"Great work Tidus." Yuna smiled encouragingly as she looked at the blitzball player, who laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head. She then turned to Naruto, and looked at him strangely when she saw the frown on his face "What's it, Naruto?"

"Why did they sound so angry?" Naruto said in a small voice, but enough for everyone to hear "Also I have met a lot of wild animals in my life, and while they might be fiends, their feelings… it's human's emotion, envy..." He then shook his head "No, forget it, maybe it's just my imagination." His statement left Yuna and Lulu completely speechless and they could only look at each other with eyes wide in surprise.

The five of them continued to walk on the dusty slope, crossing the hill, waterfall and then forest. It wasn't long before the promontory came into view, but the fiends simply refused to make stay low and let them cross the island easily.

Another fiend soon appeared out of nowhere before them. This one, however, was rather abnormal. Its body was formed out of what seemed to be a translucent blue jelly substance that wobbled all over sloppily when it moved.

"That looks like trouble…" Wakka said, eyeing its strange jagged features dubiously.

Naruto grinned and rushed over, pulling a kunai from the hostler "Heh! Watch this! This is how you use a kunai." he sped up to the sluggish looking fiend and thrust his blade at full speed, aiming for the creature's head. However, the kunai simply went through the fiend and stuck solid inside its body "What the-?" Naruto exclaimed in surprise and tried to retrieve his weapon, but instead of letting go, its glutinous substance body sucked his weapon in like a vacuum.

Before he could do anything, a tremendous blast of ice cold water spewed out from the creature's body, catching Naruto off guard. The water splashed onto his face, and the sheer pressure of the momentous spray alone was enough to knock the blonde onto his back abruptly.

"Told ya!" Wakka grinned, standing over him "Only magic can beat that thing! If you can't beat them down, you gotta use the magic of an element they don't like!"

"Magic?" Naruto rose to his feet "Lulu?"

"Yep, let's have our black mage take over for now!" Wakka replied looking back "Lu! You're up!"

Lulu quickly rushed towards them, holding a strange pink doll in her arm.

"You fight with a doll?" Naruto asked in disbelief, looking at the doll in her hand. And he thought Wakka fighting with a ball was weird.

"What I fight with is none of your business." The busty black mage gave him a stern glare upon arrival "Better stay back and let grown up handle this, ninja boy."

Focusing her magic energy upon the blue fiend before her, Lulu raised her free arm, hand above her head before she unclasped her fist. Crackling bolts of electric blue lightning darted from her fingertips before bursting into the creature, setting it ablaze in an electrical explosion. The fiend writhed in pain before melting away to nothing, leaving only Naruto's kunai on the dry ground.

"Woah…" Tidus gasped in amazement as the display of black magic "What was that?!"

"It was a water fiend, so you have to fight it with lightning magic." Lulu explained, turning to Naruto "That was just an example of the type of fiends you cannot fight with your weapons. It would be better if you boys just leave them all them to me."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto smirked challengingly "Wait till we meet the next one, and I'm gonna show you that I'm fully capable of defeating them."

Lulu said nothing because she knew that the boy still had many tricks up his sleeves, and they would surprise her and everyone in the end. Passing by him with a perturbed sigh, Lulu mounted the flat promontory and stood by the side where the loose fencing was. Yuna soon joined her in watching over the village with a distant gaze.

"Take your time." The black mage voiced calmly. The young summoner complied and let her eyes linger on her island home a little while longer.

"Let's get going, man!" Tidus told Naruto with a grin and a light slap on his back "You will have your chance to impress her soon."

"Impress?" Naruto snickered while shaking his head "Whoever said I wanted to impress her?" After that, he followed Tidus and Wakka but stopped the later held out his arm to stop them.

"Hold on." Wakka said seriously before folding his arms on his chest "We're gonna wait." His face was now completely solemn.

"Huh?" Tidus didn't understand.

Yuna turned away from the side, tearing her thoughts from the village she had spent the past seven years at.

"Are…you ready?" Wakka voiced, sounding so edgy all of sudden.

"Yes." She nodded in reply before passing him slowly.

"What's going on?" Naruto inquired totally disconcerted "Why are you guys becoming so mysterious all of a sudden?" His fellow guardians didn't reply and merely moved their attention to the cylindrical obelisk.

"It's an ancient custom…People leaving the island to pray here for a safe trip…" Wakka explained letting his fingers run over the deeply carved rock surface. "Chappu didn't pray that day…said he'd miss his boat…" The pain was evident in the islander's eyes as he uttered those words.

"I see…" Naruto nodded his head and couldn't help but glance toward Lulu, but her face was hidden from his view by the bands which covered half of her face.

While Tidus joined them as they kneeled in reverence to the bizarre object and prayed for their journey, Naruto decided that he should just stand there and watch them. It was just that he didn't believe in Yevon like Yuna and the others. It was their religion, not his.

Their journey to Besaid Port continued. They quickly passed down onto the new path and met a huge ruin that shadowed the dry ground with its tremendous form. It looked almost spidery with its thick solid struts that reached down from its sides, embedding themselves firmly into the ground.

"Hey." Naruto suddenly spoke up while looking up "Isn't that Kimahri?" He asked when he saw the blue Ronso leaping strongly from strut to strut with great agility "Damn, he's good." Naruto commented with a smirk before raising his voice "Hey Kimahri, I have become Yuna…" But before he could finish that sentence, Kimahri burst down before him, with his eyes wild with a savage rage, and arms open ready to snap upon him.

Widening his eyes in surprise, Naruto jumped back, avoiding the Ronso when he hit the ground with an earth-shattering bang. The Shinobi looked on in disbelief as the man-beast crouched pulsating with rage before him "Oi! What has gotten into you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kimahri, what are…" Yuna stepped forward and tried to talk to her guardian, but Wakka held out a hand and placed it on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Don't worry Yuna. Kimahri knows what he is doing." The blitzball captain stated firmly.

"So…" Hearing that, Naruto couldn't help but ask "This is a test, right? You want to test my abilities, don't you?" He raised his hands, with one hand holding his kunai. Despite saying that, he could feel Kimahri's emotions, and anger, as well as hatred, weren't the most positive emotions to have in a test.

Kimahri said nothing and continued to grow like an animal. His monstrous hands buckled and jarred as he carved his razor-like claws aggressively on the ground, leaving marks there. With a tremendous surge of anger, the blue Ronso smashed his large hands into the solid ground making the earth shudder beneath Naruto's feet, his muscles upon its body seemed to expand and swell larger.

Naruto, meanwhile, kept his ground and looked at the Ronso straight in the eyes, showing no fear, only confident.

"Come and get me." Naruto turned his free hand around made a come over gesture with his hand.

In a colossal display of power, the man-beast stretched his arms, unleashing an ear-splitting roar, revealing its terrifyingly huge fangs before lunging towards Naruto, with its eyes glinted with the hunger for battle.

Faster than they could imagine, Naruto bent his knees and lowered his body by bending his body backwards, letting Kimahri pass harmlessly. In the same position, Naruto raised his leg then twisted his body around and kicked Kimahri in his abdomen, sending the Ronso flying much to everyone's surprise. The muscular leonine roared in pain when its back slammed roughly against the nearest tree before falling down to the ground.

"Attacking me with a hateful attack like that, is this really a test?" Naruto asked with a smirk "Did I do something to anger you?" Kimahri only growled in response and pulled the lance from his back. With a silent growl, the blue Ronso thrust the shining spear tip forward, aiming for his throat, but Naruto simply raised his kunai and parried the attack, causing sparks to fly between them before thrusting his fist into the leonine's chest, sending the six foot eight flying back once again.

"C'mon, this is too easy." Naruto yawned as Kimahri tried to pick himself up, coughing slightly while holding his chest "You can't seriously think that you can protect Yuna with this kind of strength?"

"Oi, that's too harsh man," Wakka spoke up nervously.

"You wanna try again?" Naruto asked Kimahri, ignoring Wakka's statement.

The Ronso growled, holding his weapon at his hip before taking a step back and stabbing the lance into the ground to gain leverage to leap into the air. Naruto's eyes followed Kimahri's movement as the Ronso shot down with the tip of his spear aiming at his chest.

"Naruto! Dodge!" Tidus shouted when he saw Naruto standing completely still. The next second, the blitzball player and the rest gasped in horror when the spear struck Naruto on his chest.

But much to everyone's shock, Naruto suddenly exploded into a cloud of smoke, leaving in his place a wooden log

"What!?" Yuna and the others gasped, while Kimahri had his eyes widened in surprise.

"Surprised?" the moment Kimahri heard that voice and turned around, he was met with a fist straight to the face, being punched with enough force to slam his body down to the ground, leaving a small crater there.

"How!? HOW!?" Wakka cried while holding his head.

"At this point, I don't think I can feel surprised anymore," Lulu muttered while sighing longingly.

"Have enough now?" Naruto asked, but once again the blue Ronso growled in response. Standing up, the leonine roughly pushed Naruto out of the way. The thick white braids that fell at either side of his head swished as Kimahri shook his head gravely in disapproval. He turned and marched off further down the path, limping away without a sound "What's with that guy anyway?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You really didn't have to do that, you know." Yuna approached him and said that with a frown. Her tone was as soft as always, but he could tell that she was a bit annoyed "Do you know he has protected me since I was a child?"

"Huh?" Naruto scratched the back of his head, before remembering the question he asked from before and finally realising how wrong it was to make that kind of question "Oh… um…I'm sorry. Maybe I should apologise to him then."

Yuna only shook his head and walked away, following by Wakka and Tidus.

"You know…" Lulu stopped in front of Naruto and said to him "not many people can overlook the precepts you have broken when you entered Besaid Temple without the right to do so. While you can summon mighty looking toads, it's clear to us guardians that you're no summoner. Also, at the time, you weren't Yuna's guardians. Do you know that your action could have endangered Yuna's life?" Naruto gasped "It was quite fortunate that Yuna had finished her praying and overcome her own trial by the time you entered." After saying that, Lulu walked away, leaving Naruto behind.

Did he really endanger Yuna's life, the very same life he promised to protect the moment he became her guardian?

Those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worst than trash… he had lived the past few years of his life with that lesson as his motto.

He had become trash when he broke the rules to enter Besaid Temple's Cloister of Trials to make sure that Yuna was alright, but if what Lulu said was true, then by doing so, he had forced her in a worse situation, endangering her life in the process.

For the first time ever, Naruto questioned those words, wondering if they were always right.

Line Break

Pretty soon Naruto noticed the ground under him was gradually becoming sandier the more he advanced.

As he passed onto the shoreline, Naruto and the others had finally arrived at the Besaid Port, where people from the village fluctuated in all directions. They were mostly crowded around the wooded docked area and looked like they were waiting for them.

When they saw them approaching, the villagers made way for them to pass, murmuring words of hope and good fortune to them, disguising the grief in their voices. A number of young children were there also, crying silently as Yuna passed them by.

The boat floated on the sea before them, resting against the marina. It was a long wooden vessel that was comprised mostly of a flat plateau that served as a deck. There were rooms below and stairs that led up from the deck to viewing platforms, with a name carved on a burnished red placard, which read 'SS Liki.'

Yuna got on the ship after a few final embraces with the villagers, while Naruto was the last to get on the board. The others guardians including Kimahri and Tidus had already gotten on the deck long before him.

The people waved desperately when the ship began to slip away, some flooding with tears. Yuna banished their anguish with a soft smile before shaping the Yevon prayer to them, yet her promising smile faltered somewhat as she did so.

Her face became gravely composed.

"Goodbye."

In a moment the island faded out of view, leading them to the first destination of their journey.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 5**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: Done! There goes another chapter for you guys, hoping that you've enjoyed the reading.**

 **There isn't much that happened in this chapter, to tell the truth, but I still hope that it will still catch your interest.**

 **Next chapter, Naruto and continue their journey to Kilika Port, and our hero will have his first encounter with Sin.**

 **READ and REVIEW (Please review! Seriously! The reviews have been decreasing greatly since the first chapter. Don't disappoint me guys! I have put a lot of work and effort in this story, so I have always hoped that it would receive lot and lot of nice reviews as well as feedbacks)**

 **That's all I want to say.**

 **Ja ne!**

 **P/S: Are you interested in a Naruto/Final Fantasy IX crossover story? My sister is planning to make a story like that.**


	6. Sin

**Summary: She found him on the beach of Besaid when he was on the verge of dying. She sheltered him and nursed him back to health, despite not knowing who he was. What a man like him could do to repay such kindness? Become her guardian, shield her from dangers and blast Sin's head off if it tries to go near her, simple.**

 **Naruto/Yuna**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

'Naruto' Normal Thought.

" _Rasengan_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Naruto** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Naruto**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 **A Fishcake Guardian**

 **Arc 1**

 **The summoner and the ninja**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Sin**

"Thank you very much." Naruto grinned and said gratefully as he accepted his lunch, which was a large onigiri (rice ball), from one of the sailors of the SS. Liki. Said food was one of many things Elemental Nations and Spira had in common, and while the onigiri was no ramen, he was as hungry as a wolf so it should be fine for the time being.

Removing the silver wrapping around the onigiri, Naruto took a bite and took his seat on a far right side of the deck before removing his backpack from his shoulders. Looking around while doing so, his azure blue eyes fixed onto the frontal tip of the boat, where Yuna was standing with a small crowd gathered around her, smiling radiantly as the young summoner accepted the showers of praise that were directed to her. Everyone was absolutely thrilled to be in her presence, claiming that she would surely defeat Sin.

"They say that summoner's got noble blood!" Naruto turned his head around to the other side see two men chatting amongst themselves eagerly beside him.

"I heard she's Lord Braska's daughter!" the other confirmed energetically.

"Ya don't say?"

"Lord Braska's daughter," the first of the two men continued "she might just have a chance!"

"We'll get her to Kilika, we will!" The two men said loudly with determination before bowing in the Yevon prayer at her direction "Well then, we pray for Lady Yuna's safe passage!" they said before scuttling off to another part of the ship.

Taking another bite of his food, Naruto put the onigiri away and unzipped the zipper of his backpack.

It was Tsunade and Sakura who prepared this backpack for him when he told them the reason he could not return just yet, and they really didn't leave out anything. Reaching his hands inside, Naruto could find ten scrolls contained a decent amount of ninja tools, two scrolls keeping his spare clothes and some spare scrolls for storing. There was also a black jacket with orange stripes folded and put neatly in the middle, as well as a forehead protector with the symbol of his village in the middle.

"What's this?" Naruto voiced his thought out loud when he moved the shirt to the side and saw some unfamiliar scrolls. They must be the reasons why his backpack was heavier than he thought. The scrolls were slightly larger than the others and had different colours, ranging from yellow to blue, as well as orange his favourite colour.

However, before he could take out one of them to have a look, he was encompassed by a large shadow that appeared above him. Looking up, Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Kimahri standing there with his lance in hand.

Surprisingly, before Naruto could say anything, Kimahri was the one who opened up first.

"Kimahri wants to talk." He said shortly, referring to himself in third person "Is Naruto free?

"Oh… oh yeah, of course." Naruto nodded his head and stood up, standing before the tall Ronso with a small smile "What's up? Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Naruto is very strong." He began, saying with the same tone "Kimahri wants to be strong too. Can Naruto teach Kimahri how to fight like that?" Naruto widened his eyes again in surprise when he heard that. He wasn't expecting something like that from the leonine.

"Y-yeah… I guess." Naruto nodded, scratching the back of his head "I mean… I'm not sure if I can teach you anything useful, but we can definitely work something out." He said, earning a nod from the leonine. To begin with, he doubted Kimahri or any people of Spira could use chakra, so teaching the Ronso the art of Shinobi was out of question. However, he knew that they could improve Kimahri's fighting skills by training with each other occasionally.

"Kimahri heard Naruto became Yuna's guardian." The Ronso continued after that.

"Yeah, I want to help her with her pilgrimage, you know, protect her and make sure that she's going to come out of this alive." Naruto smiled while nodding his head "It's not just because I want to repay her and you guys for taking care of me, I just can't sit back or simply go home and leave you guys behind, especially with something I can definitely help you with."

"Naruto is a good human." Kimahri nodded his head firmly before continuing "Kimahri also wanted to apologise for Kimahri's behaviour earlier."

"Uh, I understand why you're so angry at me… and to tell you the truth, I think it's me who should say that." Naruto smiled nervously in response "For what I said earlier, and for endangering Yuna's life when I broke into Besaid Temple." Much to his surprise, Kimahri only shook his head.

"What Naruto said was true. Kimahri cannot protect Yuna with this kind of strength." The Ronso admitted, "Also, Lulu told Kimahri that Naruto broke in because Naruto was worried for Yuna's safety, but Kimahri hopes Naruto would never do something so reckless like that again, for Yuna's sake."

"Yeah, I know." Naruto nodded his head "But now that I'm her guardian, I can come into the temples with her too, right?" Kimahri nodded his head.

"Kimahri will see Naruto later." After saying that, the Ronso walked away. Though, Naruto could see him standing not too far away from Yuna, with his arms crossed on his chest and a firm expression on his face. Naruto suddenly realized that despite his frightening appearances, Kimahri could be quite gentle and kindhearted. It's just that he was worried about Yuna's safety, something he must have dedicated to protect with his life.

"I see that the two of you are getting along well." Naruto turned his head and saw Lulu approaching him "I was worried that you two might fight again."

"Ah, so you were worried about me?" Naruto asked with a grin while sitting down and reaching his hand into his backpack "I'm touched."

"Don't get used to it." The busty black mage said coolly, making Naruto chuckle "Kimahri acknowledged your strength. It's the first time I have seen him like that."

"Well, Yuna's safety, it's all that matter right?" Naruto shrugged with a question and pulled out a yellow scroll "What are you doing?"

"Check out what this is." Naruto answered as he unrolled the scroll in his hand "I sent a list to my friends and asked them to prepare this backpack for me. It contains everything I need for myself while staying here, as well as Yuna's pilgrimage." He pointed to the scroll "This is one of the scrolls I didn't include on the list."

"I see… anyway." Lulu then reached her hands into her cleavage, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow at her action and magically pulled out two small spheres, which radiated a faint, but noticeable amount of natural energy that Naruto could feel even without Sennin mode "You forgot to pick these up after you defeated those fiends."

"What are these?" Naruto asked when he accepted the spheres from Lulu.

"These are Ability sphere and Power sphere. Fiends drop them, as well as many random items they stole from people every time they disappear." Lulu answered, pointing her hand to each sphere each time she said its name. Because they looked exactly the same, Naruto had no idea how she was able to tell which one was which "Power Sphere allows you to increase your strength while Ability sphere let you learn new abilities. They're very useful to increase your abilities and extend your arsenal."

"Sound complicated." Naruto said while shaking his head "You know what? I think you guys should keep it." Naruto said, tossing the spheres back to Lulu, who had a surprise expression "They have more uses to you anyway."

"Are you sure?" Lulu asked, looking at Naruto as if he had grown a second hand.

"Pretty sure." Naruto shrugged, answering casually "I think I will collect a few of them as trophies or maybe souvenirs for my friends when I return to my home world, so unless only the one who go for the kills can use it, I think you should keep it." He waved the scrolls in his hands around "Plus, I have already had many new techniques to worry about here."

"Fair enough." The busty black mage nodded her head with a smile, putting the spheres back to her chest.

"Hey, Naruto!" Tidus suddenly appeared at his side, holding a blitz ball in his hand and said with a grin "Wakka said you could play some blitz ball, want to train with us?"

"Nah, I think I will pass." Naruto shook his head, making the smile on Tidus' face drop "Kicking is easy, but playing is hard and the rules are complicated."

"Aw c'mon man, it's very easy." Tidus immediately brightened up "It's easy and…"

Then suddenly, before Tidus could finish his statement for the fellow blond, there was a mighty bang that resounded loudly beneath their feet, shocking the ship's crews as well as Yuna, Naruto and the fellow guardians. Everyone onboard gasped in shock and horror as the wooden planks under them began to tremble violently.

"Watch out!" Naruto shouted and grabbed Lulu by her hand and Tidus by his hood just in time to prevent them from falling over and possibly rolling off the boat as well when it was carried and tipped up by a gigantic wave, without force to knock everyone to their feet.

The ocean was taken over by a sudden torrent of explosive rage. Naruto turned his head toward Yuna's direction and widened his eyes when he saw her clinging on for dear life as the ship veered over almost vertically in the tempestuous mass beneath it, completely throwing her and the rest of the passengers off their feet.

"Go get her!" Lulu said loudly when she saw Naruto, who somehow was still standing perfectly still "Don't worry about us." Without the need to be told twice, Naruto rushed toward her direction, jumping over the obstacles before running even faster when Yuna lost the grip on the balcony and topple down from to the other side of the boat. In a flash, Naruto was there to catch her in his arms and channeled chakra to his feet to prevent both of them from slipping from the ship entirely.

"You alright?" Naruto asked as he looked at her, her head rested against his shoulder.

"Yes." Yuna nodded her head when Naruto put her down, looking on with veiled determination. When the ship rebalanced on the sea once again, Kimahri ran over to aid them, as did Lulu, Wakka and Tidus "What's going on?"

"Please tell me it's not what I think it is," Wakka said while Naruto could only look on in confusion.

Suddenly a huge shape broke the surface of the water as it did so. It was a gigantic dorsal, shark-like fin, completely covered in thick armored scales. A bloodcurdling shriek enveloped the ship as the object came into clearer view…

"SIN!"

The people screamed in frenzied hysteria as the colossal mass surged past their tiny boat, violently at close quarters. In a blind panic, they rushed around chaotically searching for an escape from the inevitable.

"Sin?!" Naruto asked in shock and rushed to the right side of the boat to look at the gargantuan whale-like beast swimming underneath the boat "This fucking thing is Sin?!" Naruto asked loudly while pointing his hand toward the creature under water. Sin was nowhere near as big as the Juubi, but still, it was definitely larger than a tailed beast.

"The hell man, is that really a question to ask right now?" Tidus shouted back with a deadpanned expression before removing Brotherhood from its scabbard on his back.

Sin plunged before them stormily, its monstrously huge form seemed to mock the minute scale of their ship.

"Oh no, Kilika is at that direction!" One of the ship's crews cried out in horror, realizing that Sin was moving away from the island.

"Our families are in Kilika!" Another proclaimed desperately "Oh dear Yevon, please don't let anything happen to them."

"Speed up the ship!" Wakka cried out to the others, and everyone quickly went to work.

"Incoming!" Naruto shouted out loudly when several projectiles shot out from Sin's fin and landed on the deck, causing the whole ship to shake violently. The Shinobi growled as he protected Yuna from an incoming projectile, jumping into the air and kicking it away before it could hit her.

"Sinspawns!" Wakka cried out and held the blitzball tightly in his hand when the strange projectiles that came from Sin cracked open, revealing abnormal fiends with a pink head and sharps claws and two wings that stood straight up from their bodies "Protect the crews. We need to get to Kilika as soon as possible!" He shook his head and threw his ball at the closet fiend, knocking it back. The others nodded their heads and took out their weapons.

Without the need to think, Naruto took out his weapons and shot to the closest Sinspawns. Jumping into the air, the blond slashed his weapon down, leaving a deep cut on its body before creating a large Rasengan in his hand, spinning his body around and thrusting it into a fiend that had tried to attack him from behind, blowing it away in a vortex of wind. In a flash, the creatures were completely decimated, but Naruto didn't look at the result, knowing full well what his attacks could do to monsters several times worse than them, and charged at the next fiend, moving with speed that made him nothing but a blur to the people around them.

"O…kay…" Wakka said slowly as he caught his ball after taking down another fiend with it.

"Is he even human?" Tidus asked in shock. Brotherhood in hand, he had cut down two monsters, but Naruto had already gotten several kills for himself. However, there were still a whole lot aimed for them and the ship's crews, clawing and biting. Out of nowhere another launched up onto his back, but before it could do anything, Naruto spun around and threw one of his kunai at its head, piercing through its body and making it disappear into nothingness "Eh?" Tidus gasped as he turned around and looked at the spheres on the deck, where the monster was.

"Keep your eyes open Tidus." Naruto said, moving to the side to dodge a Sinspawn before raising his leg and kicking it away. Looking at Sin, Naruto realized it had already gotten a mile away from them "I'm going to take care of you later pal." The blond said firmly as his eyes hardened, pointing his kunai at the beast that were swimming away and disappearing into the horizon. Naruto then snapped his body around with his hand raised, but before he could do anything, a blazing ball of fire exploded within its body, blasting it away from him.

"Keep your eyes open, Naruto." Lulu said as she released her doll, which ran toward the fiend and finished it with a kick.

"Don't worry, I got it cover." Naruto said, throwing his last kunai away, killing one without even looking. It didn't take them long to finish the rest of the fiend, and when that happened, Kilika had appeared before them. Then suddenly, before they could approach the port, the ship suddenly shook violently, nearly knocking everyone to their feet. Running to the side, Naruto looked down and saw another fiend swimming underneath the ship. Its shadow reminded Naruto of a gigantic jellyfish.

"Another one?" Tidus asked as he ran to stand next to Naruto and look down "This one is big!" he cried out when he saw the shadow "Hey what are you…" before he could finish his question, Naruto had already jumped off the ship and dived into the water.

' _Let's finish this quickly._ ' Naruto thought as he created a Rasenshuriken in his hand. As the large energy shuriken started spinning, the water around him started swiveling around Naruto. From the ship, everyone didn't know what he was doing, but all gasped in shock when they saw a gigantic whirlpool with a glowing core appeared, pulling the giant fiend toward it. It tried to escape, but Naruto grabbed one of its tentacles and yanked it back before thrusting his technique into its umbrella, sending it away. Yuna and her guardians widened their eyes in shock and gasped in amazement when the water surface was split into two as the monster traveled across the ocean before getting swallowed into a gigantic vortex explosion of wind.

The vortex disappeared a moment later, and the jellyfish fiend was nowhere to be found.

Naruto quickly got out of the water and climbed onto the ship, standing in front of the people who were looking at him in bewilderment and amazement. After a moment of silence, Naruto spoke up with a request.

"Can anyone give me a dry towel, please?"

Line Break

As the ship pulled into the port, Naruto could only stand on the deck and look at the village of Kilika in silence, clenching his fists as he realized how Sin had utterly ruined the beautiful place. Walkways, houses and several ships were smashed to pieces floated all around the demolished village. Even the forest beyond the town showed signs of being damaged beyond recovery.

The clear water reflected them as Naruto followed Yuna and the others onto the walkway into the village. Two villagers, a man and woman, stood at the bottom of the way, waiting for them.

With a sad face, Yuna greeted them with the prayer gesture, bowing her head "Greetings. I am the Summoner Yuna. I have come from the Temple in Besaid." she told them.

"M 'Lady Summoner," the villagers greeted bowing to her.

"If there is no other summoner here, please allow me to perform the Sending,"

"Sending?" Naruto turned to Lulu, asking curiously.

"You will see." The black mage replied softly, and Naruto nodded his head in response.

"Thanks be to ye," the man said with a small, sad smile.

The woman, whose eyes were filled with tears, nodded her head "It's so fortunate to have you here with us, Lady Summoner. Our loved ones," she murmured, "we feared they would become fiends."

Yuna could only manage a sympathy smile while saying comfortingly "Please, take me to them," she said gently followed them as they lead her away. Kimahri and Lulu also followed without hesitation while Wakka was staying behind, surrounded by his teammates.

"You're not going?" Tidus asked, speaking out Naruto's thought.

"We'll go see what we can do to help in town," The red haired man said hauntingly and hurried off before any of them could ask him another question.

"Well, shall we?" Naruto asked, putting a hand on Tidus' shoulder.

"Yeah, let's go after them." Nodding his head, the two blonds quickly went after Yuna and the other guardians and soon came to a portion of the jetty which over looked an unobstructed view of the ocean. Many villagers had gathered here and Naruto was able to spot Lulu and their Ronso companion among them. Yuna, meanwhile, was standing in front of them, talking to an elderly woman. Then the two new arrivals noticed it, and while Tidus gasped in shock, Naruto could only look with a haunting look in his eyes when he saw what were under the surface of the shallow water beyond the ramp.

Countless bodies, wrapped in shrouds and dressed with flowers, floated just below the surface of the crystal clear water. Naruto looked around, and saw many villagers sobbing and crying. There was no doubt that the ones under the water were their loved ones.

Tidus wasn't sure what to make of it, so he approached Lulu warily, "What a sending?" he asked quietly so only the guardian in black could hear, "Are we going… Hey! What the hell man!?" Tidus cried out in pain when Naruto hit him in the arm, hard. However, when he saw the look in the Shinobi's eyes, he wisely kept his mouth shut.

Lulu, who clicked her tongue in displeasure, glanced at him scathingly "You truly are clueless," She said bluntly "Are you sure it's just your memory that's the problem?" Tidus could only make a face "The dead need guidance," She suddenly continued, the annoyance on her face had disappeared, and replaced with sadness and regret. Looking at her summoner, she continued "Filled with grief over their own death, they refuse to face their fate. They yearn to live on, and resent those still alive…" She paused before continuing "You see, they envy the living, and in time, that envy turns to anger, even hate. Should these souls remain in Spira, they become fiends that prey on the living." She then looked at Naruto, and made a small, sad smile "I don't know how you did it, but the anger and hatred you felt when you fought those fiends at Besaid, those were the emotions of lost souls who didn't receive a sending from a summoner."

"I see…" Naruto said softly. He didn't know "It's… sad." He could only say.

"Yes, it is." Lulu nodded her head with grimly "The sending takes them to the Farplane, where they may rest in peace." Naruto nodded, and returned his attention back to Yuna, who bowed her head to the elderly woman and turned to the front.

Holding the staff in both hands, Yuna walked forward slowly and stepped onto the water surface, advancing forward as if she was walking on land. If Naruto weren't someone who could also walk on water, he would have the same expression as Tidus, who gasped lightly and looked at Yuna in amazement.

She walked flawlessly, each step creating small ripples around her bare feet, and came to a stop in the middle of the graveyard.

Smiling sadly as the wind gently trembling through her soft hair, Yuna raised her magic staff out and slowly moved it in a sweeping circle. The Sending began, and Yuna danced on the water surface gracefully, turning around while circling her staff. As they watched her, many villagers fell to their knees as they cried bitterly while their friends and their families tried to comfort them.

Then Yuna stood straight up, holding her staff with both hands, Yuna bent her back and bowed her head and then elegantly stood up, raising the staff with her before lowering her whole body down, running her hand on the water before swaying her staff round and round in her hands.

Then Naruto saw them, the multicolored orbs of light that floated their way up to very surface, drawn to Yuna, who circled again, holding her staff horizontally above her head. Naruto snapped his head to the side when he saw the torches burning brightly, and changing from its natural color to light purple. The orbs followed her movement and they circled around her, forming a swirling fountain beneath her feet and raising her from the surface.

Naruto continued to watch in silence as Yuna continued to pirouette in ethereal grace, each rotation grew in graceful manner, drawing more of the pyreflies from the bodies under water and leading them into the peace of the afterlife land.

He could feel their emotions… sadness, grief… but no anger, or hatred. Something stirred from deep within him at that moment as he watched the scene with sadness, feeling an ache grow in his heart. Yuna danced beautifully, but he couldn't help but wonder why something so beautiful should be a ritual for something so sad like this.

He remembered his friends. he remembered Neji, and the people who had sacrificed their lives for peace. Where were they now? Were they staying at a place like a Farplane too? Perhaps… their souls had moved on? Naruto couldn't stop himself from wondering all those questions.

He thought he had seen it all because after all, he had just gone through a bloody war just a few days ago, but at that moment, Naruto realized he hadn't seen anything yet…

Then, in a fading flash, it was over. The water slowly lowered the summoner down. Yuna returned to the ramp, clutching her staff loosely. She looked tired.

"I hope… I hope I did okay…" she voiced softly as she halted before her guardian.

"You did very well!" Lulu praised proudly, running her hand through a stray lock of the summoner's hair. "They've reached the Farplane by now. But…no tears next time, hm?"

There was nothing wrong with tears. Naruto thought bitterly. He cried when they killed Neji. He cried when he realized how painful it was to fight in a war. Someone like, Yuna had every reason to cry…

There won't be a next time. He wanted to say those words to Yuna, but decided against it because had already gone through a lot and didn't need more to worry about.

No more… Naruto hardened his eyes.

Next time he met Sin, he would kill it.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 6**

* * *

 **There you go everyone! The next chapter of A Fishcake Guardian. My deepest apology for the wait, but I hope this chapter is worth it and you have all come to enjoy it.**

 **There's nothing else to say than that..**

 **READ and REVIEW**

 **I will see everyone son.**

 **Ja ne!**


	7. The Journey Continues

**Summary: She found him on the beach of Besaid when he was on the verge of dying. She sheltered him and nursed him back to health, despite not knowing who he was. What a man like him could do to repay such kindness? Become her guardian, shield her from dangers and blast Sin's head off if it tries to go near her, simple.**

 **Naruto/Yuna/Lulu**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

'Naruto' Normal Thought.

" _Rasengan_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Naruto** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Naruto**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 **A Fishcake Guardian**

 **Arc 1**

 **The summoner and the ninja**

 **Chapter 7**

 **The Journey Continues**

"Alright guys, listen up!" Naruto said loudly as he pointed his finger at the group in front of him "I want you all to split up into groups of ten and help these people rebuild their home and do whatever they ask you to do. Let's make this place lively for them again, alright?"

"Aye, boss!" The army of clones cried out and immediately did what they were told, splitting up into six groups of tens and spreading out all around Kilika port. Soon, they got to work, doing everything that required some extra strong hands. They fixed the houses, the walkways, moved obstacles out of the ways and many things along those lines.

Six hundred clones should be more than enough, Naruto thought. At the rate they were working, he was sure that the villagers of Kilika Port could return to their daily life in the morning of the next day.

Nodding his head, the blond turned around and saw Yuna and the rest looking at him in shock and amazement, even the usually serious and calm Kimahri. Naruto appreciated the attention, but he couldn't help but feel rather uncomfortable under their gazes, so he asked while scratching the back of his head.

"Is there anything wrong?" he asked as if what was happening behind him was the most common thing in the world.

"Wrong?" Tidus exclaimed in shock as he gestured both hands toward the Naruto-s "When we asked you how you intended to help them all by yourself, we didn't expect you to create a whole army of yourself man!"

"Seriously man…" Wakka nodded his head in agreement, still having difficulty picking his jaw from the ground.

"After seeing so many strange things from you, I thought I wasn't going to feel anymore surprised." Lulu said, sighing longingly while shaking her head "I guess I was wrong. Just when I thought you had shown us everything, you pulled another trick from your sleeves." She shrugged her shoulder "You will never stop to amaze us, won't you?"

"What can I say?" Naruto grinned "I'm unpredictable." Lulu should get used to that feeling, because he had many tricks he hadn't revealed to them yet, but wished that he wouldn't have to anytime soon.

"So, those people…" Yuna asked slowly "Are you controlling them or are they… you?"

"They're me, one hundred percent, literally." Naruto answered with a smile "They are called Shadow Clones. They can think for themselves, eat, and do anything that I can do."

"Are all Shinobi capable of duplicating themselves like that, or is it just you?" Wakka questioned curiously.

"Well, I have seen more than just a handful of people using Shadow clone." Naruto said thoughtfully, recalling his father, then the second Hokage and much more he had met "It's a very useful technique, for training and doing things like this." He said, looking at his clones who were working.

"I see." Yuna nodded her head "With this, everyone can go back to their daily routines in no time. Thanks, Yevon that we have you here with us." She said, before bowing her head in the traditional prayer.

"Well, I don't know who the hell Yevon is." Naruto said, shrugging while grinning smugly "But I'm sure that if he is the one who brought me to this world, I'm pretty sure that he has chosen the right person." He gave them a thumb up and a nice guy grin "Don't worry Yuna. I'm going to make this pilgrimage as swiftly as possible for you."

"I have no doubt, Naruto." Yuna smiled, nodding her head.

"Anyway, it's getting dark." Lulu spoke up as she looked at the sky and then turned to Yuna "We should find some place for you to rest. We will leave for the temple tomorrow." The busty guardian said with a firm tone as if she was daring Yuna to do otherwise. Knowing the summoner, Naruto was sure that she would want to, because before he used his clones to help the villagers, Yuna had been very determined to help them herself in any way she could. It was a reason Naruto had created so many clones when two or three hundred should be more than enough. He wanted to make sure that they could cover everything so Yuna couldn't find anything to do. Lulu was right. Yuna had already had a rough day, and she needed to take a rest.

"Yes." Seeing that Naruto and his clones could help them way better than she ever could, Yuna could only nod her head to her guardian.

"So there is a temple for Yuna to obtain an Aeon on this island?"

"We have talked about this before we left Besaid, and while we were on the ship earlier." Lulu said stoically as she turned to him "Did you pay attention to what I said?"

"Uh… no." Naruto answered straightly, and while the black haired woman could only sigh in defeat and the rest shook their heads, Yuna laughed softly at his blank and simple honesty.

The group quickly made their ways to a local inn and booked three rooms with double beds, which at first, didn't cost a single Gil because Yuna was a summoner and Naruto was helping everyone outside. Yuna and Lulu would stay in one room, while Wakka would stay with Kimahri, who Naruto was sure that wasn't going to stay long in his room with the red-haired captain, leaving Naruto and Tidus with the last room.

Leaving the inn after he had taken a bath, Naruto went to check on his clones and saw and felt while some had disappeared, the rest were still working hard. The villagers were very grateful, some thanked him when he walked pass them, and the children really liked him because of his cool trick. Naruto felt really happy at the affections they had for him, and couldn't help but wonder would it be the same feeling everyone had for him once he went back to his world, his home.

When Naruto went back to the inn to get something to eat, Lulu appeared on the second floor and quickly made her way down to the hall through the staircase. Seeing Naruto standing with a small package of foods in his hand, the black mage pondered thoughtfully for a second before approaching him.

"Hey, Lulu?" Deciding to be the one who made the first greeting, he spoke to the woman, raising a hand and flashing her a smile "What's up?"

"I need to buy some supplies. There will be a lot of strong fiends on the path to the temple in the jungle, so we better come prepared." Lulu said "Since you're already here, why don't you join me? I can teach you one or two things about my world." She offered.

"Sound good." Naruto nodded. Putting the food package he bought from the innkeeper into his pocket, the blond quickly followed Lulu as she walked out of the inn "So what do we need?" He asked, curiously.

"Not everyone heals as fast as you are, so we will need some potions, in case Yuna is tired and cannot use her magic." Naruto nodded in understanding. He had heard about potions before. Yuna had told him that she and everyone had intended to let him use potions to speed up the healing process because her magic couldn't heal him from his more fatal injuries completely. It had been a good thing that it had only taken him one and a half day to heal, and a few more to recover completely much to her and everyone's shock "We also need some antidotes, phoenix downs, and…"

"Hold on, phoenix downs?" Naruto interrupted her "What are they?"

"I will show you." Lulu shrugged and the two stopped in front of an elderly woman that looked to be in her late fifties and stood beside a large chest that must be even larger and heavier than her.

"Oh, you two are customers, aren't you?" She asked with a smile "My my, what a lovely couple you are!"

"Couple?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"I think you're misunderstanding, ma'am," Lulu answered calmly, but the old woman ignored her word.

"You two remind me of my old days." She said, "I used to be a beautiful and attractive woman like you, then I met my…"

"Ma'am, can we buy some supplies please?" The black mage interrupted coolly.

The woman widened her eyes slightly before turning to the chest "So, what can I get you?" Opening it, she turned her eyes back to them and asked with the same wrinkled smile.

"I will need five bottles of potion and antidotes, each. I will also have two tufts of phoenix downs, please."

"I see." She took out from the chest two tufts of orange feather and gave it to Lulu "Here you go."

Taking the feathers from the merchant, Lulu turned around and showed them to Naruto "These are phoenix down." She explained while putting them into his hands "If someone is knocked out completely, you just need to throw one of these at them and they will get right back up with half of the strength at their best." Naruto took them and looked at the phoenix feathers carefully "You should keep them."

"Me?" Naruto asked, pointing at himself.

"Of course, rather than the fact that you can store them, you are the one with the best chance to be the last man standing. You also have the best aim, even better than Wakka, so you can revive us even when we are out of reach."

"Oh well, if you say so." Naruto nodded his head in understanding. However, instead of storing them in his scroll, Naruto decided to put them on his porch, because from there, he could take them out quickly.

"Here are your potions," The elderly merchant said as she handed Lulu five vials of a clear, bright green liquid "and the antidotes." Three tiny bottles of a pearly, off-white substance came out next from the depth of her chest." Accepting the items, Lulu took out the necessary Gil to pay for the items and gave them to Naruto, who then sealed all of them into his second scroll, which he decided to name 'Item scroll' because he would only store everyone's supplies inside from then on "That's some interesting magic you have there, young man." The woman commented while looking at Naruto "Is there anything else you need?" She asked both of them.

"Do you sell weapons?" Lulu asked curiously.

"Of course, I sell weapons but I am afraid that the choices are rather limited." The merchant nodded her head "What do you need?"

"Do you have dolls?" The black mage asked in interest "Can I take a look at what doll you have?"

"You know…" Naruto spoke up while the merchant was taking out the dolls "I still have no ideas why you choose to fight with dolls." He had seen Lulu dropping her doll to the ground and letting it fight instead of casting her black spells, but it couldn't do much damage to the fiends.

In his opinion, the doll was only there to piss the enemies off.

"It's because they are the best type of weapon for black mages." Lulu answered "Much like the other weapons, holding a doll in my hand can give me the ability such as piercing to damage fiend with strong armor, or grant us an advantage by putting them to sleep with a single strike, or simply raise my magic as a black mage, allowing me to deal more damages with the same spells."

"Oh, I think I get it now." Naruto grinned "Man, why didn't you explain that when I asked you the first time? Seriously, I thought you liked to play with dolls or something like that."

"Where did you even have that kind of idea anyway?" She asked nonchalantly, looking at the dolls the woman had put on the chest.

"I saw Wakka using his blitzball to fight." Naruto shrugged. At least the blitzball was extremely durable and could use as a weapon "I thought you were just like him."

"Point taken." Lulu stated before pointing at the doll in the middle, which looked like a Cactus "I will take this one."

"A very wise choice." The merchant smiled "This would be two hundred and fifty Gil." Lulu gave her the money and picked the doll up, holding it in her hands "I believe I can keep this one." She said, moving it away from Naruto's hands when he reached his hand out for it, thinking that she wanted him to seal it away too.

"Hehe, sorry." Naruto chuckled before asking "So, what does it do?"

"I can use Sensor ability with it." She said and sighed when he saw his confused face "With this ability, I can reveal the elemental characteristics and status effects of a target. I can also see its current health and strength. From there, I can determine how much damage it can take and how many attacks do we need to use to take it down."

"Damn, that's some useful ability right there." Naruto stated in amazement before pointing at himself "Hey, why don't you test that on me? See how powerful I am and how many hits I can take before I go down."

"Okay. No harm done I guess…" Lulu shrugged and used the ability the doll, Cactuar Scope, gave her on Naruto, making her eyes shone for a second.

The next instant, she took a step back and nearly dropped her doll because of what she saw.

Naruto's stats were, literally, completely insane.

She had never seen anyone or anything like him. He had so many nature elemental characteristics, some she had never seen before. Naruto was also immune to almost all kinds of negative status effects. He didn't have any weakness against any elements, and she didn't feel surprised when she saw auto Regen on him. Meanwhile, his health was also totally off the chart. What she was seeing made her question the education she had when she was younger because she didn't know that kind of number actually existed.

Lulu gulped… unless her eyes were fooling her, Naruto Uzumaki could be the strongest being she had ever seen in her life. Was he stronger than Sin? She didn't know, but she was sure that he was way, way stronger than an Aeon summoned by a powerful summoner, which was near impossible because Aeons were supposed to be stronger than any human. It was Aeons that had the power to defeat Sin, while no human could.

Was he even human?

What exactly was he?

"So, what do you see?" Naruto asked eagerly "How strong am I?"

"You are strong." She answered, curtly.

"That's it?" Naruto asked. His shoulders dropped. He was expecting Lulu to say something cooler than that "So, how many hits can I take before I go down?"

"One." Naruto's jaw dropped in shock "One hit between the legs is enough to take you down."

"H-hey… I didn't mean that." Naruto said, taking a step back cautiously.

"You asked me how many hits, didn't you?" Lulu then noticed the smile on his face and couldn't help but ask "What's with the smile?"

"I didn't know you could make a joke. You're just so serious all the time." Naruto answered truthfully, putting his hands into his pockets "Glad to know that you're still a normal human being, Lulu."

"Hm…" The black haired woman put a hand on her hip before saying "Get used to it." She wanted to say she wasn't really joking when she told him a hit between his legs were enough to take him down, but decided against it and said something nicer to him.

"Oh hell yeah I will." Naruto grinned as the two returned their attentions to the elderly merchant, only to see her smiling at both of them.

"It's good to be young and in love, isn't it?" She asked with a smile, and Lulu could only sigh in response "So, do you need anything else? I have a magic rod for the summoner right here." She said, raising a magic staff from her chest.

"Unfortunately, Yuna's current weapon is more useful than this one." Lulu answered while shaking her head "I cannot decide for the others, so we will let bring her and the rest here tomorrow."

"Alright then." The old lady nodded her head and returned the rod back to the chest.

After that, Lulu and Naruto took their leaves, returning to the inn where they were greeted by the Besaid Aurochs, Tidus and its captain Wakka. As Lulu went back to her room, Naruto stayed behind to grab a decent dinner from the innkeeper before heading back to his room as well.

Later that night, Naruto curled up in his bed at the inn, mindlessly thinking about his friends at home. He missed Konoha, he missed its people, but above all, he missed his friends. But he couldn't return to them, not right now. He had so many things to do, a girl to help, a world to protect. At the moment, Sin could be destroying another village, ruining someone's life. Somewhere, more people and children were crying because Sin had taken their loved ones away from them, just like what he had done this morning.

Tidus returned to the room much later that night and quickly went to sleep. Naruto's clones had also disappeared, so the blond closed his eyes and soon drifted to the dreamland as well.

Line Break

Morning came early. The sky was clear and blue, the air was warm and balmy, just as one would expect from a tropical island like Kilika. By the time Naruto, Yuna and everyone had woken up at six, the port had been rebuilt and life had returned to its people. There were still sadness and grieves in their eyes, because of the loss of their loved ones, but from what he had heard, the people were all grateful for Yuna's sending ceremony and glad that the deaths had made it to the Farplane in peace.

"Hey, guys!" Naruto spoke up as he approached Yuna and the others, who were standing beside a set of stone makers. Yuna and Kimahri stood to the side of the path, but Lulu stood separately from them, her lips pursed slightly in annoyance. Tidus and Wakka arrived shortly after him "What's going on?" He asked curiously, looking at Lulu, whose eyes were fixed on the two Blitzball players.

"Yuna is saying she wants Tidus to come with us." She said carefully, turning to Tidus.

"Huh?" The young man pointed at himself in confusion.

Yuna answered with a nod of her head "I want to ask you to be my guardian."

"Yuna, what are you talking about?" Wakka said in surprise as he walked over to her. "This is not the time for jokes, ya?" He stood behind her, looking over at Tidus. "The boy may be a blitzball whizz-kid but up against fiends, he's a newbie."

"I had never fought fiends before coming to this world." Naruto raised his hand, but a glare from Lulu was enough to put it down "Just want to point that out."

"Not a guardian then… it's just… he fought against fiends and Sinspawns with us yesterday..."

"It has something to do with the fact that he is Sir Jecht's son, hasn't it?" Lulu asked, crossing her arms under her ample breasts, which Naruto thought it was going to burst out from the bodice she was wearing. Not being a pervert like his late Ero teacher or anything, it's just they were too eye-catching "Can't this wait till later? We need to go to the temple." She reminded.

She lowered her head and bowed her head. "My apologies…" she said, her voice low.

With that, they headed down the path, making their way through the forest and to the temple located on the far side of the woods north of Kilika. Because it was a tropical forest, Naruto couldn't see anything between the giant trees and overgrown bushes, but he could feel almost everything around them, including the fiends that were waiting for an opportunity to attack them.

The journey was uneventful for the first ten minutes. They travelled swiftly through the forest with no accidents, but the peace didn't last long because when they reached an intersection in the path, they were ambushed by something that jumped out from behind the trees. A rotund, mint-coloured creature burst out from the brush and began to spray the, with a volley of tiny, hard seeds.

"Here you go!" While the others evaded, Naruto caught two in his hands before throwing it back to the fiend with the same if not even greater speed than before, knocking it back and effectively stopping it from continuing its onslaught "Stand behind me Yuna." He said to the summoner, who clenched her magic rod tightly in her hand and nodded her head before giving him a small smile. He had been taught that a medic should never stand on the front lines, and Yuna's white magic made her an excellent healer of the team. Protecting Yuna was his top priority, not just because he was her guardian, but also because in critical situations, the lives of his friends could be in her hands.

"Kimahri!" Lulu called out "Why don't you use 'Lancet' on it?" Naruto looked at Kimahri in interest, as the tall Ronso stood in front of his opponent. Kimahri unleashed a cry, his energy flared around his body, and caused streams of bright strips of light burst from the fiend and soared over to the leonine, who absorbed them into his chest. Narrowing his eyes, Kimahri nodded at the creature as if he was thanking it for the knowledge, and he demonstrated his new ability.

"Watch this," Wakka said as Kimahri raised his muscular arms in the air, and in one quick motion, he brought his fists down in front of him and shot an enormous seed from his chest. It smacked straight into the fiend, which withered and dispersed into pyreflies immediately from the strong impact.

"Damn, that's cool," Naruto commented.

"Normally, it's a skill that weakens enemies and heals the users as well as replenishes their strength." Lulu explained, "But when a Ronso uses it, they can sometimes learn the fiends' abilities."

"Ah, I see then." Tidus nodded his head and sheathed Brotherhood back to the scabbard on his back. After that, the party moved further down the path, weaving their way through the tall trees, dodging any fiends that tried to ambush them. With Naruto's sensor ability, it was easy for them to do so, but still, they decided to take down some of them to collect spheres to become stronger. By the time they arrived at another intersection, Naruto's scroll was half full with spheres of all kind.

Before they could get anywhere, two young men from the Crusaders, an organisation of volunteer warriors who pledged their lives to defend the people of Spira against the terror of Sin, appeared and stopped them by blocking their path.

"Company, halt!" the shorter one cried as he stood before them. The group stopped walking, a little puzzled by them.

"You want trouble pal?" Naruto asked threateningly as he stood at the front of the group, facing the two directly.

"What's the problem, Luzzu?" Wakka asked as he stepped up.

Luzzu, the taller Crusader, stepped ahead of his companion and pointed behind him. "Can you see that?"

They peered past the Crusaders and widened their eyes slightly at what they saw. Only a few yards away from them was a giant fiend, which stood thrice as tall as Kimahri, the tallest among them, and had a large, round, and plant-like body with skin like purple bark. It had a leafy green skirt growing around the base of its body, and long branch-like arms that spotting out from its sides and up into the air, with large claws dangling high above its head. Its front body split open from top to the bottom to reveal rows of tiny sharp teeth and a gargantuan mouth.

"That fiend before us is Ochu, Lord of the Wood!" Luzzu informed them. "We've had trouble with this one before. Remember, discretion is the better part of valour."

"Thank you for your warning," Lulu lowered her head.

"So… do you want to take it down or circle around it and try another way?" Naruto asked curiously. He bet that he could take it down smoothly, but then again, that monster looked tough and he still had much to learn about the fiends of Spira. He couldn't just send a Rasenshuriken or something as strong as toward it either. The destructive power of his technique could level an entire part of the forest and destroy the nature would be the last thing he would want to do.

"I think we should take the way…"

Yuna decided to interrupt Wakka's suggestion with a firm tone "I think we can take it. There will be many people coming and going from the temple today, I want to make the path safe for them."

"The Ochu is no garden-variety fiend," Luzzu said seriously. "We could throw a hundred Crusaders at it and still lose."

"Good thing I am a one man army." Naruto pointed out with a grin as he approached Ochu "I can be two hundred or three hundred in a second, so don't worry about that, we can take them on just fine." He continued confidently when he saw the way the Crusaders were looking at him.

"So be it then." Lulu said finally after realising that Naruto and Yuna weren't going to give up "But be careful, Ochu poison is one of the fastest and most painful ways to get to the Farplane."

"For some reason, I really don't like the sound of that." Naruto chuckled nervously. He had dealt with poisons in the past, and while Kurama could burn them all away and keep him alive, having deathly poisons in his system wasn't something he wanted in a regular basic "Hm… coward." Naruto commented when he saw Luzzu and his friend running away.

"Is everybody ready?" Lulu asked quietly as she moved forward, holding her magic doll at her hip. Nodding their heads, everyone took out their weapons and prepared for their toughest battle yet.

At first, the giant fiend didn't seem to notice their presences. But when Wakka's shoes made a crunching sound when he stepped on small rocks on the ground underneath him, Ochu shuddered as though it had been startled, and as it screeched like a wild animal, the fiend raised all four of its arms.

Without wasting a second, Lulu she raised her arm and cast her spell, causing an explosion of fire to appear in the centre of the monster. It shrieked in pain as a part of its body was burn away, and the Ochu returned the favour by whipping its vine-like arms at her. She braced for the impact, but Naruto immediately leapt forward and took Lulu with him, avoiding the attack before landing on the ground.

"A thank you should be nice," Naruto smirked as he put the black mage down, who dusted her dress.

"I have it covered." She blankly replied

"Suit yourself." Naruto grinned as he threw a kunai with an explosive tag one of the veins, blasting it away in a strong explosion.

Wakka spun around and threw his blitzball toward the Ochu, smashing it in its lower jaw, but Naruto felt like it could do much damage. Kimahri and Tidus joined in by swiping their weapons at its limbs, shielding Wakka as he caught his ball in hands.

"Wakka, don't!" Lulu suddenly shouted when the blitzball captain was about to throw his ball once again, but this time, it had a dark cloud around it "Save your energy, Ochu is only vulnerable to fire element attack." Naruto turned to look at her and saw her eyes shining brightly. She was using Sensor, he thought.

Naruto wished he could use that ability too. Everything could have been a lot easier if he knew his enemies' weaknesses and strength.

The black mage cast her spell Fire once more and combined with Naruto's explosive kunai, they managed to deal some heavy damages to the giant plant fiends, but the monster looked like it was not going to go down anytime soon.

Then suddenly, when Tidus stepped forward to attack, the Ochu swung its arms again, catching him square in the chest before sending him flying back several feet. Tidus cried out in pain as he tried to stand his ground, but quickly realised he was going to get more than just a bruise. His skin darkened where he'd been struck, and he looked down to see it growing a very angry red with a mixture of green.

It didn't take the poison long to full affect his body, as his vision started blurring and Tidus felt the world around him spinning like a top.

"Oh no, he has been poisoned." Wakka called out as he dodged a vein by jumping "Can anyone give him an antidote?"

"I have one." Naruto took out one and made his way toward Tidus.

However, Lulu decided to stop him "No, you do it Yuna." The summoner nodded her head as she raised her staff "Use Esuna." When Yuna brought her staff down, she engulfed Tidus in a quick flash of light, and much to Naruto's amazement, the green part of his chest had disappeared. Yuna the cast her magic once again, and in a flash, Tidus' injury disappeared, leaving him as good as new.

"Phew, I thought I was done for," Tidus said as he rubbed the spot where he had been injured.

"That's awesome Yuna!" Naruto gave her a thumb up.

"Thank you, Naruto." Yuna smiled gratefully as she lowered her head, but then she widened her eyes in shock before crying out loudly when she saw a vine-arm attacking Naruto from behind "Watch out!" with the same smile, Naruto simply jumped into the air and flipped his body backwardly, making the arm pass him harmlessly.

"Don't worry, I have it covered." Naruto grinned, giving Yuna a thumb up as she breathed out in relief.

After a moment of taking hit after hit from them, the Ochu shuddered and sunk closer to the ground. Its arms hung lower and a spray of light green mist began to emanate from the claws at the ends. At first, Naruto thought they had won, but when he realised it wasn't going to disappear like the other fiends, he knew it was up to something.

"What's it doing?" Tidus asked, confused.

"It's... sleeping?" Wakka answered with a puzzled expression.

"It's regenerating!" Lulu immediately corrected him as she pointed to one of the cuts Tidus had left on its body that was disappearing slowly. The arm that Naruto had blown away was also growing back as well "Quick, we have to take it down before it can fully restore." The others nodded their heads and charged at the fiend.

"It's vulnerable to fire huh?" Naruto asked thoughtfully "Maybe I can use some a fiery help. You there, Matatabi?" He asked the two-tailed Bijuu, whose consciousness appeared in his mind after hearing his call.

At first, Naruto thought his connections with the other tailed beasts had been served because he was staying in a different world, but to his relief, it was only temporary. The reason he couldn't see any tailed beasts in his mindscape was rather simple. It was because they had been busy find places to settle down as soon as they were released from their prisons, which had been created by Sasuke. It was the first time in a very long time they were free from the human, and they had decided to enjoy it as much as they could before contacting him. They were still telepathy linked to each other.

He didn't know how it was possible but decided to leave that matter for later.

"Having a fight already, aren't you?" The demonic cat replied with a nod of her head "Alright, I'm ready when you are."

He had never used the other Bijuu's chakra and power outside of Rasengan before, but he was sure that he could use them the same way their previous hosts had used them. Fortunately for Naruto, he had already seen them using their Bijuu's powers during his fight against them while under they were still under Obito's control, so he knew what to do, basically.

"Let's do it," Naruto muttered as he lowered his body down and put one hand on the ground while raising the other at his side, with bluish aura flaring from his body, which soon solidified and took the form of burning blue flame. Naruto shot forward, ignoring the shock and amazed look the others were giving him, and punched Ochu's torso with his flaming fish, causing it to screech in pain while being sent back a few feet. However, unlike Lulu's fire spell, the hellish flame around the part that had caught fire didn't disappear, and continued to burn into its body and spread like fire on hay.

Angrily, the lord of the wood slashed its vein-arms at Naruto, only for the blond to swiftly dodged by jumping before slashing both hands horizontally to the sides, sending a sharp, claws-like hot flame toward Ochu's arms, cutting and burning them down in the process. Landing on the ground, Naruto pushed his foot and then charged forward with blinding speed, using its body to jump into the air. When he reached the maximum height, Naruto created a Rasengan in his hand, before gathering the fire on his body around it, creating a flaming spiralling orb. Falling down, Naruto then slammed the orb down the top of the fiend's head, creating a vortex of blue fire that allowed him to tear and burn his way through its giant body. In a matter of seconds, Ochu was finished, and when Naruto's feet touched the ground, it exploded in pyreflies and several abilities and speed spheres fell to the ground.

"Rest in peace, everyone," Naruto muttered as he looked at the colourful orbs that were flying away.

"Dude!" Tidus suddenly appeared at his side while crying out excitedly, throwing one arm around his shoulder "That was amazing!"

"Thanks." Naruto grinned, scratching the back of his head.

"And you surprised us, once again." Lulu stepped closer and said with a sigh "Maybe next time you should hold back a little and leave some for us. You are making this too easy for all of us, you know?"

"Well, sorry about that." Naruto chuckled.

"Who care about that, with a power like this, we can get Yuna to finish her pilgrimage and defeat Sin in no time," Wakka stated with the same excitement Tidus had.

"Yes…" Yuna stated softly as she approached him with Kimahri "You're so strong, Naruto."

"Hey, strong guardians ensure a safe journey for you, doesn't it?" Naruto grinned at her. He then turned his head to see Luzzu and Gatta approaching them "Look who is back!"

"Whoa," They said in astonishment as he stopped in front of the party, staring at the spot where Ochu used to stand in disbelief.

"Everyone one is strong!" Gatta exclaimed before turning to his superior "Sir, I think we should fight too."

"We'll get our chance soon enough," Luzzu laughed before turning to Yuna and her guardians "A summoner and her guardians." Luzzu said with a smile "You guys are very impressive!"

"It was Naruto who defeated Ochu." Yuna corrected them while shaking her head "We didn't do anything."

"But Lady Yuna, a strong guardian only follows a strong summoner." The tall Crusader smiled, nodding his head "With this, the path is clear, you guys and everyone can safely travel to the temple this way."

Biting the party goodbye, Luzzu and his companion crossed the bridge once more, but Gatta's enthusiasm still showed. "Young Crusaders gather round!" he sang as he jogged ahead of Luzzu again. "We'll beat Sin into the ground!"

"Say the guy who ran as soon as Ochu was provoked," Naruto commented.

"He's young, but enthusiasm. Cut him some slack will you?" Wakka chuckled before motioning ahead "Come on, it's not far now."

And with that, their journey continued.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Alright guys! That's the end of this chapter!**

 **In case you haven't noticed, I have decided to pair our busty black mage with him as well. As you can see in this chapter, Lulu has her bonding moments with Naruto the most out of the other characters. Yuna will have her moments soon, because she is the main pairing for Naruto, but Lulu will be the one who have the more developments with him first.**

 **Yuna and Lulu will be the ONLY girls that I pair with Naruto in this story, so technically, it's not a harem for our favorite hero. Many reviewers and readers have requested me to pair Lulu with Naruto, so after thinking it thoroughly, I have decided to do just that.**

 **Anyway, I hope you have like this chapter, and remember to leave me a review when you are done.**

 **In case you haven't noticed, I have dropped New Life Second Chance, but will make a reboot for that story. I have already scripted down the plot, and am on the way of writing the first chapter down. It is going to be published tomorrow, and I will inform you guys on my Facebook and at the last update for New Life Second Chance.**

 **New story will be called New Life New Journey**

 **And this is the summary:**

 **Naruto Uzumaki had dedicated his entire life for the sake of other people, now, Fate asked him to do it once again. Transported into a world where his parents were alive with the memories of his previous life, he thought it was the opportunity for him to shape the life he used to dream about, only to realize that things weren't as easy as he imagined it to be…**

 **That's all I want to say.**

 **I will see you tomorrow in New Life New Jorney.**

 **Ja ne!**


	8. Kilika Temple

**This chapter has not yet been proof-checked, so please don't flame me for the errors. I will revisit this chapter later on (after I have finished my homeworks) and fix as many errors as I can.**

* * *

 **Summary: She found him on the beach of Besaid when he was on the verge of dying. She sheltered him and nursed him back to health, despite not knowing who he was. What a man like him could do to repay such kindness? Become her guardian, shield her from dangers and blast Sin's head off if it tries to go near her, simple.**

 **Naruto/Yuna/Lulu**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

'Naruto' Normal Thought.

" _Rasengan_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Naruto** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Naruto**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 **A Fishcake Guardian**

 **Arc 2**

 **Operation Mi'ihen**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Kilika Temple**

The journey to Kilika Temple continued, soon they crossed a second bridge, after which there was a considerably long flight of stone steps for them to climb. They were nothing compared to the next set of stairs, however.

"So… the temple is up there, right?" Naruto asked, putting one hand above his eyes to block the sun as he looked up.

"That's right. We're very near." Lulu nodded her head.

"Come on," Wakka chuckled as they began to climb the steps with a little less enthusiasm than the blitzball captain "I know you guys are all in shape. This won't be too hard." They had climbed up two sets of stairs when they bumped into Datto and Jassu, the Aurochs' players, who were stretching and preparing. They looked like they were in good shape. Naruto couldn't help but wonder how they had gotten to these steps before him and everyone, but remembered that there had been many paths and they had had to take care of Ochu, the lord of the wood.

"These stone steps have a history, you know?" Wakka said cheerfully as he suddenly stopped looked up at the rest of the stairs with burning determination "Lord Ohalland trained here at his peak."

"Are you saying the guy who was both a summoner and a blitzball player?" Naruto took a wild guess, since Wakka had never told him the man's name.

"That's right." Wakka nodded his head. Tidus groaned in boredom, but it did not escape the ears of the Aurochs. Datto and Jassu began to snigger at him as they continued to do light workout and stretch their bodies, making the blond player scoff at them before having an idea in his mind.

"Why don't we have a race?" He challenged Wakka's teammates, who looked at each other before smirking. They nodded their heads in approval, and stood up straight, narrowing their eyes at Tidus like rivals but grinning like fans.

"Think you can beat me?" Tidus asked them as he approached. The Aurochs plus Tidus simply laughed in response as they all lined up at the base of the next flight of stairs. Even Wakka lined up, a cheeky smile on his face "Hey Naruto, why don't you join us?" He turned his head around, asking the Shinobi.

"Please, we all know that I can beat you with one foot always staying on the ground." Naruto stated cheekily, reminding them of his speed "The winner is going to get all the Gil." The blond said, laughing evilly.

"For some reason I suddenly have a bad feeling about this." Tidus and the other blitzball players chuckled nervously as he looked at Naruto, suddenly feeling less enthusiastic.

"Yuna, if you would." Naruto turned to the beautiful summoner, gesturing her to give the signal for them. Yuna looked at him unsurely at first, but hurried forward slightly in front of them.

"Ready?" She shouted loudly and enthusiastically, raising her arm above her head. She stood like that a moment as the boys waited eagerly for her call. However, instead of saying anything, Yuna dashed up the stairs on her own, giggling loudly as she left everyone behind.

"Hey! Hey!" Wakka exclaimed in surprise, and the Aurochs plus Tidus quickly chased after her, laughing.

Lulu sighed and shook her head while saying "Kids…" She then looked at Naruto, who didn't run after them and was still standing in his place "Why didn't you follow them?"

"We all know that I am going to win anyway, even when they are one step to the finish line, I am still more than capable of making there before them." Naruto said, putting his hand on his hips. Plus, he had no money, so he didn't have to worry about losing. Still, he hoped Yuna would win, because she looked like she was enjoying herself.

"So, you are that fast huh?" Lulu asked curiously. Naruto's stats didn't display anything about speed, but his evasion was beyond imagination, and she could tell how fast he was just by looking at him fight.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded as he, Lulu and Kimahri slowly made their ways to the top.

"Is it pure speed or technique?"

"Both." Naruto answered simply.

"For someone so young, you sure are strong... maybe even stronger than all of us here." Lulu said and Kimahri nodded his head silently in agreement "How old are you anyway? Eighteen? Nineteen?"

"Sixteen, actually." Naruto shook his head, making Lulu widen her eyes in surprise. Even Kimahri had a look of surprise on his face when he heard Naruto "I thought Yuna had already told you guys that." When he described his world to Yuna, he had also told her his age. Aside from the beauties of Elemental Nations, or at least how it had been before the Fourth Shinobi War, he had left mostly everything out but personal information like that was something he could give everyone every day.

"We didn't care much about you to ask Yuna your age." Lulu replied.

"So, you do now?" Naruto asked, smiling at the busty black mage.

"You're Yuna's guardians now." Lulu answered "It's only natural for us to get to know you more." Aside from the fact that he came from another world called Elemental Nations, Lulu had to admit that she and everyone knew nothing about him, because apparently, he kept many things for himself. There were many questions she wanted to ask, mainly about his powers, but as someone who was silent and undemonstrative, she respected his privacy and would never ask for his secrets unless he decided to tell them.

"I guess… fair enough." Naruto shrugged with his trademark grin. The stairs continued to carry higher and higher, and from his position, Naruto could see the jungle as well as the beautiful ocean that spread out in the distance. Kilika in particular and Spira in common, were no Elemental Nations, but the beauties of their natures were still the sights to behold.

But the quiet and peace didn't last long, because the moment they reached the top, a scream suddenly cut through the air. Datto and Jassu appeared and raced back down the stairs with fear visible on their faces "L-look out!" Datto cried as they disappeared behind them.

Wakka, who had his blitzball in hand, appeared before them and beckoned the three to follow him "Everyone, quick!" he urged before informing them "Sinspawn!" Nodding their heads, they took out their weapons and prepared for battle. Being the one with the greater speed, Naruto shot forward and spot the fiend Wakka was talking about. It was big, round in shape, appeared to be a giant steely grey shell and had two large hands with tentacles-like fingers emerging from the ground.

Yuna and Tidus stood in front of the fiend, weapons in hands, and both had nervousness and determination on their faces.

"You know what? Why don't you guys take care of this?" Naruto suggested with a grin, giving them a thumb up "I will support everyone from behind, just to make sure." The guardians looked at him for a moment before nodding their heads in understanding.

"Alright, let's show the ninja of another world what we can do!" Wakka exclaimed as he sent his blitzball flying at the monster with a powerful throw. However, much to his surprise and Naruto's expectation, the ball harmlessly bounced off of the shell and returned back to the red haired captain "We've gotta get that shell open!" Wakka said loudly.

"You two, stand back. I can weaken it with fire magic." Lulu shouted and raised her hand into the air, creating a fiery explosion on the shell of the Sinspawn. However, before it could leave any damage, the writhing fingers whipped the air above it, and suddenly the explosion was gone as if it was never there "The tentacles can absorb any magic cast at its body." She pointed to the tentacles with her free hands "We need to get rid of them first."

"Let's do this, Tidus, Kimahri." Wakka said as he gripped his ball again. "Keep your eyes on that shell." Both got the message, and charged at the whipping tentacles. Tidus attacked first, and quickly stepped out of the way to make room for Kimahri, who slashed his spear up as soon as he reached the hand, which then went limp. Before they could continue, the hand on the right whipped its long fingers in Kimahri's direction, gazing him on the shoulders as he dodged.

Wakka quickly jumped in and threw his ball at any tentacles that tried to attack Tidus and Kimahri, protecting them as they dashed forward and stabbed their weapons into the fiend's flesh, making it wither away.

"Everyone, it's open!" Yuna informed them as the shell began to tremble. It opened ever so slightly, but before Lulu could attack, a pale green fog was released around them. Everyone quickly covered their faces with their sleeves, but Wakka was not so lucky. He coughed loudly and fell to his knees. "It's poisonous!" he gagged.

"No Yuna, I got him!" Naruto shouted to the summoner when she was about to remove her hands from her face as he rushed at Wakka, who went green and fell down to the ground. The poison was hurting him just as much as it hurt the blitzball captain, but it didn't take it long for Kurama's chakra to remove it from his system. Removing one antidote vial from his pocket, Naruto caught him before he could touch the ground and poured the liquid into his mouth. The antidote took effect immediately. It didn't take it long for the color to return to Wakka's face.

"Thanks, Naruto." Wakka stood up, holding his chest and thanked him.

"Damn, this is one hell of a powerful antidote." Naruto commented in amazement as he looked at the empty bottle in his hand "Sakura and Baa-chan is going to love this."

Keeping her hand over her face, Lulu looked at Naruto as he regrouped with them. What she had seen had been proven, Naruto was completely immune to poison. It was terrifying, to say the least, when something could knock a full grown, healthy athlete like Wakka down in a second, didn't even have an effect on him.

Snapping her head back, Lulu cast her magic, Fire, at the fiend. A part of the shell exploded and sizzled, appearing to melt the hard carapace a little. Tidus took his opportunity and dashed forward, swinging his blade at the shell, but Brotherhood immediately bounced back, leaving a tiny chink in the shell and knocking him off balance.

He exclaimed. "My sword doesn't work. The shell is still too hard."

"It's no good." Naruto called "Normal attacks are not going to hurt it. Save your strength, because you guys will need more firepower than that to penetrate the shell." He then turned to the girl who stood next to him "Yuna, summon your Aeon."

"Alright." she nodded and looked at the fiend with her eyes burned with determination "Everyone, stand back!"

The guardians did what they were told, giving room for Yuna to perform her summoning ritual. Taking a deep breath, Yuna then spread her arms before bringing her staff back, causing a large magic circle to appear on the ground. Four pillars of light flew to the sky, joining together to call forth, Valefor, whose mighty roar echoed through the air as she descended down from the sky. Spreading her mighty wings, the Aeon slowed herself before landing gently beside Yuna and giving her a gentle nudge with her beak.

"Thank you." Yuna said softly as she touched Valefor's head with a grateful smile "Please fight with us." Valefor lowered her head before snapping around and looking fiercely at the fiend. Sizing the Sinspawn up, Valefor swooped down on the fiend, attacking with her sharp talons. The Sinspawn let out another cloud of poison but as a powerful spiritual being, Valefor was not affected. She attacked viciously, before flapping her wings strongly, sending a powerful force at the creature and causing the shell to snap open.

"Now is our chance!" Lulu announced loudly "Everyone, finish it!" Tidus and Kimahri charged, slashing at the tentacles while stabbing at the creature's body. Wakka threw his blitzball, hitting the fiend on one of its jaws, and Lulu cast her black spell at its head, causing it to howl in pain. Valefor let loose a loud roar and plunged her long talons into the belly of the beast. Yuna and the guardians kept attacking like that for awhile, before the fiend finally howled in pain. Poisonous fog poured from its mouth, making the party shield their noses and mouths as they held their breath and watched the life fading from the creature. It didn't take it long for the monster to fade away, releasing pyreflies from its body.

"Yes!" Tidus exclaimed as he sat down heavily, sighing in relief "Being a guardian is so tiring!" Tidus replied, getting his breath back.

Wakka laughed while scratching the back of his head "Sorry 'bout that! Hope to break you in a little slower!"

"Hey, you're not half bad." Naruto commented as he offered the young man a hand "It takes time and a lot of hard work to become a strong warrior, you know." He said, pulling Tidus to his feet.

"Nah! I think I will pass." Tidus grinned "So what are these Sinspawn anyway?"

"They are fiends that fall from Sin's body and are left behind in its wake." Lulu explained calmly "Leave them alone and Sin comes back for them." After saying that, she walked away, not waiting for Tidus to say or ask anything in response.

Wakka explained following the mage onward "You gotta be quick!"

"I see…" Naruto nodded his head in understanding "How touching! Maybe next time you guys should let me handle them. I'm fast." Wakka only shrugged his shoulders with a smile.

The journey to Kilika temple continued, and fiends continued to ambush them from the jungle. Because Yuna and the others were rather fatigue after that intense battle with the tentacles fiend, Naruto stepped forward and took care of most of them, giving his friends time to recover.

"So, uh Tidus, they got fiends in Zanarkand, too?" Wakka suddenly asked Tidus, looking back over his shoulder.

"Just a few," Tidus replied "It's a big deal when one shows up, though." Tidus answered before coming to a stop, widening his eyes in surprise. "Hey! Since when have you believed me about Zanarkand, anyway?" He exclaimed, looking at Wakka who had stopped a moment ago and was now standing behind him.

Wakka lowered his eyes. "I have been thinking," He began, walking up without looking at anyone "Maybe people Sin gets to don't die." He stopped at the top of the stairs, scratching the back of his head. "Maybe Sin carries them through time. Like a thousand years through time. And then, one day, maybe they just pop back, see?" There was a sad, yet hopeful tone in Wakka's voice.

For a moment, nobody said anything.

A scoff from Lulu broke the silence.

"Amazing," she spoke up dryly while shaking her head in disbelief "Simply amazing. You make up one theory after another, refusing to face the simple truth." She turned around and walked pass Wakka "Sin didn't take Chappu anywhere," she stated, pausing beside him. "Sin crushed him and left him on the Djose shore! Your brother won't just pop back."

Yuna looked frantically from Lulu to Wakka and back.

"And there's one more thing, Wakka." Lulu said as she walked away "No matter how much you want it, no one can take Chappu's place." Her icy words actually seemed to drop the temperature of the air, and Tidus couldn't bear to look at Wakka. That last part resonated with Tidus especially "No one can replace Sir Jecht, for that matter," She said, turning around. Wakka sat down heavily at the top of the staircase, looking out over the jungle. "And there's no replacement for Lord Braska, either. It's pointless to think about it, and sad." With that, Lulu resumed her ascent, this time not looking back.

Once it was clear that Lulu had finished talking, Naruto, Yuna and Kimahri hurried up the stairs behind her. The other two followed quietly soon after.

Kilika Temple came into view when Naruto was taking the last few steps. The temple was larger than the temple at Besaid, with a courtyard just outside the temple doors. The building was made of hard grey stone, with the walls and columns all covered in intricate carvings. The roof was exotically styled with a red coloured stone, and in the middle of the courtyard was a glass floor with a large fire burning warm beneath it. There weren't many people around, but Naruto wasn't surprised, considering Sin's attack just recently. Some of the villagers from the demolished town were scattered around the place. Much like the Aurochs, they came to pray, but they prayed for their loved one and for Sin to never return to their home

As they approached the temple, three men wearing purple and gold blitzball uniforms came running out and stopped in front of them. The leader, Naruto assumed, was a muscular redhead wearing a purple headband. He walked straight up to Wakka, a smirk spreading across his smug face.

"You are here to pray for victory, too?" Wakka asked the leader, his voice almost trembling.

"Us? Pray? Don't be ridiculous." The leader chuckled confidently "Who needs to pray? The Luca Goers always win!"

Naruto asked "Then why are you guys here anyway?"

"We've been praying for some competition this year!" answered one of the other members mockingly.

The leader smirked again. "So, what's your goal this time? You gonna 'do your best' again?" His teammates laughed as he shook his head. "Ha! It's too bad your best isn't good enough! Why even bother showing up?"

Tidus seemed like he had had enough. Stomping his foot on the ground, he stated confidently "This time, we play to win!" he said, and the Aurochs nodded their heads in agreement,

The leader of the Goers rolled his eyes. "Oooh! Play away! Just remember even kids can play, boys!" The Luca Goers strode past the Aurochs and guardians, strutting their way across the forum and disappearing down the stairs.

"See you in the finals!" Wakka called after them, but they only laughed before disappearing.

"What a bunch of asshole!" Naruto commented, crossing his arms. He had never liked bullies. He then turned around and followed Yuna and the rest into the temple, which looked very similar to the Besaid Temple. Statues of high summoners, including statues of Yuna's father, lined the circular room, and in the middle, directly opposite the entrance was the door that would lead them to the Cloister of Trials. The bright flames illuminated the room with a flickering dark orange glow.

Naruto looked around, there were only a couple of people in here besides them, and based on their outfits, he could tell that they were blitzball players who came to pray. Wakka approached a statue of a bearded man wearing a helmet and a long cloak. Naruto could guess that this summoner was the one Wakka had been talking about. The group stood around Wakka, watching as the blitzball captain repeatedly prayed to the statue.

"Please, let Wakka's prayers be heard." Yuna said under her breath as Naruto stood beside her with his hands in his pockets, wondering if their prayers were actually heard by the deaths.

"Lord Ohalland, guide our feet." The red haired man murmured as he formed the long prayer of Yevon.

As the two of them prayed, the heavy door to the Cloister suddenly opened. Everyone looked up to see two people looking at them. The first dark skin woman with hazel eyes and black hair tied up in a bun trailing into a ponytail, adorned with a feathery blue-white band. She had a red diamond mark similar to a Tsunade and Sakura's in the center of her forehead. She wore a revealing outfit consisting of an off-white bra, dark blue thong, black stockings and heels and long off-white skirt split in the back and front fading into gray towards the bottom. Both front and back are cross-laced. The man who was standing next to her had short brown hair, half-closed eyes and a square-shaped face. He was tall, and very muscular, wearing two brown belts adorned with iron buttons on his chest and bandages around his abdomen. He wore baggy light blue three-quarter length trousers with a green belt, and blue sandals with crisscrossing arm wraps of the same color.

The woman looked down at them with a wry smile.

"A summoner, aren't you?"

Kimahri followed closely as Yuna stepped forward to introduce herself "My name is Yuna, from the Island of Besaid."

"Dona… and this is Barthello." The woman replied, somewhat haughtily. "So, you're High summoner Braska's daughter. That's quite name to live up to." She said bluntly before glancing at Yuna's guardian, clapping her other hand to her forehead. "My, my, my... and all these people are your guardians? What a rabble!" Dona chuckled

"I only have as many guardians as there are people I can trust," Yuna responded firmly, stepping up to Dona. "I trust them all with my life. To have so many guardians is a joy, and an honour, even more so than being my father's daughter."

"Hmm… but as I recall, Lord Braska had only two guardians." Dona continued, unfazed by Yuna's determination "It is quality over quantity, my dear. Whatever were you thinking? I have need of only one guardian. Right, Barthello?"

The short brown haired man, Dona's guardian, nodded his head in agreement before stepping forward. Without the need to think, Naruto did the same, standing protectively in front of Yuna. The other guardian was about a head taller than Naruto and much more muscular. In term of size, Barthello looked like he could break Naruto like a toothpick with a twist of his fingers, but the moment he laid eyes on the blond, he instantly nervously stepped back, causing Dona and Naruto's fellow guardians to widen their eyes in surprise.

"Barthello, what's wrong?" Dona asked in confusion.

"He… he…" Barthello stuttered, looking at Naruto fearfully.

"Guess we know Yuna does have quality in her rank, doesn't she?" Naruto asked, smirking before waving his hand while feeling like the coolest bastard in the world "Now shoo, you are blocking my guardian's way, and if there is a brain inside that head of you then please kindly remove your summoner from here as well."

"Barthello… wait… what are you doing!?" Before Dona could say anything else to protest, Barthello picked her up and left the temple in a hurry.

"What did you do?" Lulu asked in both curiosity and amazement. Someone like Barthello couldn't possibly be afraid of Naruto, knowing nothing about his power.

"Well, I have my way with that." Naruto grinned before stepping to the side, clearing the path for his summoner "Milady." He said to the pretty brunette with a bowing gesture, causing her to giggle into her hand before walking toward the door.

"Let's go, everyone." She said, leading her guardians into the inner temple.

"Is everyone ready?" Lulu asked her fellow guardians while Yuna was performing the prayer for the gate to open. Kimahri and Wakka both nodded their heads, while Naruto shrugged his shoulders in response.

Tidus followed as everyone stepped onto the elevator, but Kimahri immediately stepped in the way and shoved the blonde sharply, causing him to nearly fall backward. "Hey, what gives?" He asked, nearly yelled, confused.

"You're not a guardian yet," Lulu reminded him.

"Tough luck, buddy." Naruto grinned as the elevator started moving "Don't worry, we'll be back as soon as we can, okay?"

After that, with the help of four guardians in total, it didn't take it long for the young summoner to get past to the Cloister, while it was noticeably different from the one to the one Naruto had come across at Besaid Temple, the ways to solve the puzzles were still pretty much the same as before.

"So guys…" Naruto decided to start a conversation a minute after Yuna had went into the inner chamber to pray for her next Aeon "What kind of consequences Yuna would suffer if someone who isn't her guardians walk in here?" It was something he had been wondering recently.

"She could be excommunicated!" Wakka answered.

"Huh?" Naruto could only say, confused but Wakka didn't say anything else, and went back to wait in silence, so he decided 'excommunicated' was a really bad thing.

After what felt like hours, the door to the next chamber began to move, and Yuna emerged from the dark doorway, looking like all her strength had been drained from her. As she began to sink to her knees, everyone immediately hurried to her side, congratulating her for yet another success.

"So, what kind of beast are you going to summon this time?" Naruto asked, excited to see another Aeon. He had been extremely excited when he first saw Jiraiya summoned a toad, and things hadn't changed much since then.

"Ifrit." Yuna said as she stood, having gathered some energy. "I'll summon Ifrit."

After that, the party left the chamber, making their way back through the cleared Cloister of Trial to the elevator, and met Tidus on their way out, apparently getting bored because he had nothing to do. When they made their way up out of the temple, priests and villagers immediately surrounded Yuna to congratulate her on acquiring a new aeon.

Yuna spoke with everyone in turn, smiling politely and thanking people for their support, while Wakka and Lulu spoke quietly to one another at the side, while Kimahri, being the serious one, kept watch from afar.

"You alright man?" Naruto asked as he stood next to Tidus. He had been feeling negative emotions from the blitzball player ever since they left him behind to go into the inner temple.

"I don't know Naruto." He shook his head "This scene kind of reminds me of the day Sin attacked my city, and brought me here."

"Is that so?" Naruto asked "Feeling homesick?"

"Yeah. I thought I had put my feelings for Zanarkand behind me, but they were there, and they grew inside me..." Tidus nodded his head before turning to Naruto, asking the question he had been wondering "What about you? You are far away from home as well, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, but to tell you the truth, I do… but probably not as much as you are." Naruto shrugged "The people at my home, my friends… they are working on a way to bring me back, and I bet they have already found it." Tidus nodded his head in understanding "The only reason I am still here, is because I want to help Yuna. I want to help her save this world and its people from Sin. If I leave now, I might not be able to come back, since I don't even know how I got here." Naruto said as he crossed his arms on his chest "I cannot leave this world behind, when I have the powers to save it."

"That's… very noble of you." Tidus admitted.

"Well, thanks." Naruto grinned before putting his hand on Tidus' shoulder "Don't worry man. I am sure you will be able to get back to your home soon."

"Thanks Naruto." Tidus smiled, feeling a little better than before.

For the next twenty minutes, the party traveled back to the village in silence, even Naruto chose to not say anything as they made their ways through the jungle once again. They had a few encounters with fiends, but there wasn't anything they could not handle, allowing Naruto to collect a fair amount of spheres for everyone.

"Hey Lulu, can we sell these for money?"

"No." The black mage replied curtly.

"They are useful in every situation man. In some case, they are priceless." Wakka stepped in to explain "So we don't sell them."

"See?" Naruto pointed at the orange-red haired man "Team bonding." Lulu gave him a glance before continuing to make her path forward "Damn… she's cold."

And he didn't try to say anything or be funny after that. He and everyone continued through the jungle and reached the village in the early afternoon. The group made their ways onto the boat, where all of Wakka's teammates were waiting for them.

"Off to Luca at last!" Wakka said enthusiastically to Tidus. Everyone was on board now. "The matches start soon as we get there, so rest up on the way, ya?" Tidus nodded and smiled at the taller man.

As the sailors pulled up the boarding ramp, the boat began to pull out from the dock. Looking behind his shoulders, Naruto saw an old woman and a young boy waving their hands as moved away, and couldn't stop himself from waving his hand back. He had helped them with everything that he could, and seriously hoped that things would get better for them from now on.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 8**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: That's it everyone! FINALLY, a new chapter for this story, so it's not dead as many thought it is (HAHA). My deepest apology for taking so long to update this story.**

 **This chapter is pretty canon, I would say, when Naruto doesn't have much impact on the battle with the Ochu, but I have taken Yuuki Asuna-chan's advice (Thank you for your reviews, my friend). I am going to make sure that everyone has some action times, and it's not just going to be Naruto thrashing everything on their paths. He will only interfere seriously when everyone is in deep trouble. Being overpower have its downsides you see.**

 **But don't worry, I will make sure he's not going to completely disappear in every battle, and every time he fights it's going to be something that will shock the world to its core.**

 **I will try to update next chapter for this story as soon as possible, so stay tune.**

 **Next chapter, we will have Naruto and the party arrived at Luca to attend the blitzball tournament.**

 **As usual, I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter.**

 **READ and REVIEW**

 **Ja ne!**

 **P/S: I am so sorry for the short chapter, but I am currently swimming in a pool of homeworks, and deadline is comming soon so this is all I can write at the moment.**


	9. Luca Port

**Summary: She found him on the beach of Besaid when he was on the verge of dying. She sheltered him and nursed him back to health, despite not knowing who he was. What a man like him could do to repay such kindness? Become her guardian, shield her from dangers and blast Sin's head off if it tries to go near her, simple.**

* * *

 **Naruto/Yuna/Lulu**

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

'Naruto' Normal Thought.

" _Rasengan_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Naruto** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Naruto**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 **A Fishcake Guardian**

 **Arc 2**

 **Operation Mi'ihen**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Luca Port**

"So, you ready?" Standing on the deck, Naruto asked with a smile, receiving a nod from the Ronso in front of him "Okay, let's go. Don't hold back." Closing the distance in seconds, Kimahri let loose a barrage of swift attacks with his spear; thrusts, horizontal swings at the torso, downward strokes to the head, diagonal slash across the chest, never slowing down for a second during his attempt to take the human male down. For someone his size, he was very fast, his footsteps were as light as feathers, constantly moving, shifting as he continued his offensive moves, trying to land an attack on the blond.

Naruto, meanwhile, decided to take the defensive ground, either swiftly moving his body around to dodge or using his kunai to parry Kimahri's attacks. The Ronso might be very skilled and fast, but he was far behind many opponents Naruto had faced. He would never say it, but Naruto was actually seeing Kimahri moving in slow motion, a feat he had never been able to do against his enemies in his world, the next was way stronger and faster than the previous one.

"Naruto stays still." Kimahri said loudly and slammed the flat edge of his spear down, but Naruto took a step back and then put his foot on the weapon before jumping into the air, flipping and then landing behind Kimahri with a cheeky grin.

"Hah, not by a long shot." But then he was forced to crouch down low to dodge Kimahri's spear when he removed it from the wooden deck and swung it around. "Almost got me there… almost." Naruto smirked and proceeded to begin his own attack. Kimahri suddenly found himself on the defensive as the young shinobi came at him with blinding fast attacks, which he tried his best to block. "Since you can't keep up with my speed, try to read my body and predict where I am going to hit you next." Naruto advised.

For the next two hours, Naruto continued to train with Kimahri, giving him the best advice he had while the ship was sailing its way to port city Luca. The blond had never been a teacher of a genin team, but he had taught Konohamaru and his friends multiple times in the past, so he knew the very basic of teaching and Naruto also did his best to make it as easy as possible for Kimahri to learn something from their spar. Unlike those kids, mainly the grandson of Sarutobi Hiruzen, Kimahri wasn't stubborn or hotheaded. He was a warrior, so he learnt rather quickly, and improved decently with each advice Naruto gave him. Kimahri also gave him praises for his strength, knowledge and techniques, which made Naruto blush in embarrassment before explaining that it was actually what he had been able to learn from amazing teachers, as well as from experiences.

"Oi! Where do you think you are kicking this thing?!" Naruto shouted in annoyance when the blitz ball hit him in the back of his head, nearly making him lose his balance. Grabbing the ball, Naruto threw it back to Tidus, who was clearly the one who had kicked the balls too hard while training with the other members of Besaid Aurochs.

"Sorry Naruto! Yah!" Tidus tried to catch the ball, which he was able to do, but immediately got knocked back and fell onto his back "Holy shit!" The blitzball player gasped in surprise and awe as he tried to pick himself up. "Where does that strength even come from anyway?" He asked while having Wakka helped him getting back to his feet.

"That is a million gil question, ya." Wakka chuckled as he patted the young man on his back "Hold back a little will you?" Wakka told Naruto, who merely waved his hand around and turned back to Kimahri. However, before he could resume training the Ronso, Yuna appeared and made her way toward them, carrying two bottles of water and a pair of cold towel.

"These are for you two." She said them with a beautiful smile.

"Thanks… but you don't have to do this, you know." Naruto grinned as he received a bottle from Yuna.

"You two are my guardians." Yuna shook her head and gave Kimahri a towel to wipe the sweats on his face as Naruto drank the water, which turned out to be energy drink. "This is the least I can do."

"Phew, that was refreshing." Naruto commented as he looked at the bottle and wiped his chin with the sleeve of his shirt "Thanks again, Yuna." He told her with his trademark grin.

"You're very welcome." The summoner smiled as she took the empty bottle from Naruto and gave him his towel. He wasn't sweating as much as Kimahri, but they were practicing right under the sun with nothing above their head, so the heat had actually gotten to Naruto. "So, how is your training?" Yuna then decided to ask as she looked at the two.

"Kimahri is improving. Under my guidance, he will be as strong as I am in no time!" Naruto answered with confidence and proudly slapped his chest.

"Naruto gives Kimahri too much credit. Kimahri will never be able to become as strong as Naruto is." The Ronso humbly said as he gestured his hand toward the young man.

"Nah, have confidence in yourself man. Believe in your strength, and in yourself! You won't be able to become strong with that attitude." Naruto pointed his thumb at his chest and declared loudly "Plus, when someone has something important they want to protect, that's when they can become really strong." Both Kimahri and Yuna looked at him in astonishment, as they did not expect something like that from him. "You have someone you want to protect right? They will be the reason for you to become strong." Naruto finished and put both hands behind his head, remembering Haku as Kimahri looked at Yuna before nodding his head firmly.

"Wise words, Naruto, wise words." The Ronso commented, making the blond grin.

Yuna looked at Naruto and couldn't stop herself from smiling. Sure, he was strong, stronger than her, stronger than any of them and even stronger than her Aeon, but his powers and immense strength didn't make who he is. Spira wasn't his world yet he chose to stay to help Yuna and her guardians protect it from Sin. He had so many friends at home, who were all waiting for him to return, and sometimes, she heard Naruto telling Wakka and Lulu how homesick he was, yet he still remained at Spira. He became her guardian and travelled with Yuna on her pilgrimage, on a dangerous mission, simply because he wanted to help her, help them, the people of Spira, who he didn't even know.

That alone spoke volume of the man Naruto was.

He might have been trained to become a mercenary, a killer for a price… but Yuna finally realized that it was his life, his choices, his faiths and beliefs that made him a hero.

"Naruto…" Yuna said in a low tone before lowering her head, with her hands folding on her laps "Thank you."

"Hmm, for what?" The blond asked with a curious smile while scratching the back of his head.

"Thank you, for being here with us and for becoming my guardian." Yuna answered as she raised herself up and smiled at him.

Naruto looked at the beautiful summoner for a moment before his smile spread out and became a grin. Waving his hand around, he said "Nah, don't mention it. I'm happy to help, that's all." Yuna stared at him, before she broke into a fit of giggle. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"Nothing, Naruto, nothing." Yuna shook her head. She stopped giggling but the smile didn't leave her face "So… I don't want to bother you but… can you train me too?" Naruto widened his eyes in surprise, while Kimahri only looked at Yuna in curiosity "I want to become strong too. Of course, you don't have to if…"

"It's alright. I'd love to." Naruto shook his head with a smile. With a nervous chuckle, he continued "But, Yuna, I'm not sure if I can train you to use your magic better."

"Course you don't, unless you start practicing white magic too. I'm sure when it comes to teaching white magic it will be the other way around between us." Yuna teased playfully "I want you to train me to better protect myself. Kimahri taught me a few things when I was young." She quickly added before Kimahri could speak up, knowing full well what her oldest Guardian wanted to say "I can't always rely on the strength of my guardians, you know. Anything can happen during our journey, there can be times where I'm going to be separated from you guys. So it's best I learn how to protect myself, just in case that happens."

"You have your Aeon." Naruto suggested while pointing his finger up.

"What if I am low on energy? It takes a lot to summon an Aeon."

"Then you have me. I will always keep an eye out for you. Regardless of where you are, I will be there before you know it."

Naruto pointed out with a grin, which actually made Yuna blush a bit "Wha-…"

"But of course, if you really want to learn, I have a couple of tricks I can teach you." He looked at Kimahri and continued to assure the Ronso "Of course, it won't be anything serious or too extreme… just enough to buy you some time until I get there."

"Great." The summoner smiled brightly. "So where are we going to start? I can wait…"

"How about we start right now?" Naruto declared and created a clone, much to the surprise of the ship crew.

"Oh, I nearly forgot you can do that." Yuna stated while shaking her head.

"Kimahri, why don't you continue with my clone? I will see what I can do with Yuna here." The Ronso nodded his head in understanding the group split up, with Naruto walking to the other side of the deck with Yuna and his clone staying behind to resume Kimahri's training.

Line Break

"Ugh… I don't feel so good." Naruto groaned as he wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand while leaning his arms against the railing, desperately trying to hold on as the boat was shaken left and right by the strong waves. Yuna and Kimahri had gone back to their respective rooms after their trainings with Naruto were over, leaving Naruto to stay on the deck because he wanted to have his own training, practicing the ninjutsu Tsunade had prepared for him in his backpack. It shouldn't be too hard of a problem with his clones, but when the strong waves started hitting the boat while the clones were training hard, they began to feel a bit seasick and then when they started disappearing, Naruto started feeling extremely unwell.

"So you can run at extreme speed, punch harder than a Ronso, control elements at will… yet you can't handle a little seasick?" Naruto turned his head and saw Lulu standing next to him with her arms crossing under her ample breasts. Her face was as calm as usual, but he could see the amusement in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Little? Try feeling it when it's ten times worse than usual." Naruto said while trying to stand up, causing Lulu to feel a bit curious by that. The young ninja from another world then saw a small bottle with yellowish liquid in Lulu's hand and couldn't help but ask "What's that?"

"Drink this. It will make you feel better." She shook the bottle in front of his face while saying.

"Aw, so you do care about me after all." Naruto smirked, making Lulu huff and turn her head away as he grabbed the bottle and quickly choked down the liquid inside. It tasted good, and it made him feel a lot better. "What is this thing anyway?" Naruto asked in surprise while looking at the empty bottle.

"Ether. It restores energy or mana to the one who drinks it. Sometimes, it can be used as a type of medicine for simple sickness. I have no idea what will happen if you drink it but…" Naruto snapped his head up to look at her "apparently, you feel better, right?" She asked with a small, amused smile.

"Right. Next time, remind me to ask what you are giving me first." Naruto deadpanned and then turned back to stare at the sea, leaning forward and putting his arms on the ceiling. Lulu didn't say anything for a moment, and continued to stare at the young man in silence, which made him rather uncomfortable because he could feel her eyes on him.

However, before Naruto could say anything to break the silence between them, it was Lulu who spoke first, as if she had been using this entire time to make up her mind "It's amazing, about what you said earlier to Kimahri and Yuna."

Naruto looked at her in surprise. "You heard that? Where were you anyway?"

"I was around." Lulu answered blankly.

"Really? But I didn't see you. Guess I should have paid a bit more attention to my surrounding." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head while Lulu could only shake her head and sighed "So you really think that's amazing?" The voluptuous doll user nodded her head "Thanks, I guess." He grinned.

Lulu said as she stepped forward and came to stand next to him "You see, Yuna has always wanted to help those around her but she believes she lacks the strength to truly protect them from harm. Meanwhile, Kimahri fiercely wants to keep Yuna safe, because that is the meaning of his life. Much like every other Ronso, He once desired to become the most powerful of his tribe, but was unable to because he was looked down upon and bullied by those who considered themselves superior than him." She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed longingly before continuing "Hearing those words from someone as strong as you are must have meant a lot to them."

"I see." Naruto turned his body around and leaned his back against the deck railing with a smile.

"Might I ask you one thing?" Lulu requested, with Naruto nodding his head in response "Where did you learn such an amazing words from? Or is it something you realize on your own on your journey to become strong?"

"C'mon seriously, you don't think I am capable of something like that?" Naruto asked with a small chuckle, but Lulu nodded her head nonetheless "Ouch, you wound me." He joked playfully and laughed, making the black mage smile as well. "Well, you're right, I don't think I could have figured that out myself. I learnt it from a very amazing person, back then when I first started my career as a ninja."

"It must have been hard for you."

"To tell you the truth, it's not." Lulu looked at him in surprise "Me and my teammates, we had a very simple start. Cleaning houses, weeding gardens, taking care of our clients… even tasks as simple as finding missing pets, you get the idea."

"Oh I see." The woman nodded her head in understanding.

"Then one day, I started complaining about those missions to the leader of village, because I don't think they can be classified as missions. I am pretty immature back then." He then paused when he saw the way she was looking at him "Hold on, what is with that look?"

"Nothing, please continue." Lulu shook her head with a small playful smile, almost unnoticeable. It was hard for her to imagine Naruto when he was younger, if he really considered himself mature now.

"Anyway, the old man, the leader of my village, gave me and my team a higher class mission. We were supposed to escort this bridge builder and protect him on his way from our village back to his home." Naruto explained before sighing "It was supposed to be a pretty normal mission, we only had to deal with wild animals and petty thieves, until assassins, hired mercenary ninjas started coming for him, because the bridge he's building was bad for an extremely rich bastard's business." Naruto growled at the thought of Gato and Lulu could tell how bad of a man he had been "I was pretty scared back then, but my friends and teacher helped me through it." Naruto smiled "Anyway, there is this boy, Haku. At first we thought he was one our side but turned out he was a partner of the leader, coming to save her partner when he was nearly defeated by my teacher." He then put his hand near his face and made a gesture "He wore a mask at the time, so when we met again, I didn't recognize him. I was tired from my training so I fell asleep. He was there to wake me up. Looking back, who know what he was planning to do to me while I was out. It's pretty scary when I think about it." The blond chuckled while scratching his cheek.

"But you are still here, aren't you?" Lulu asked, and Naruto nodded his head with a small smile "Then… is he…"

"Yes, he is. We were enemies, and yet he taught me one of the most important lessons of my life." Naruto answered with a nod of his head "That man, Zabuza, meant a lot to him, because of what had happened to him and how the man had taken him in, even going so far as considered himself a tool for Zabuza to use as he wish, which is exactly what he wanted. It was amazing and sad at the same time." Naruto sighed sadly while shaking his head.

"I see…" Lulu said in a low tone before she finally decided to ask "Naruto, what happened to them?"

"They're gone." Naruto said, looking up at the sky as he continued to tell his story to Lulu "They made another attempt to kill Tazuna, the bridge builder. We have to stop them. My teacher fought Zabuza, while we battled Haku. She had… special ability, and was very strong. She nearly killed my friend too." Naruto said. He could still remember that moment when he first went berserk with Kurama's chakra "We defeated them. I defeated him, but Haku slipped away and stepped between Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza when my teacher tried to finish him off." Naruto stopped, swallowing hard and taking a deep breath as he recalled that scene in his mind.

"You don't have to continue, Naruto." Lulu spoke to him and placed her hands around his.

"It's alright." Naruto smiled and shook his head "Anyway, Zabuza thought nothing of it at first, he even laughed… but in truth, he was distraught at Haku's loss, and when I told him everything Haku told me during our battle, about his feeling for Zabuza, he finally broke down in tears because deep down, he really did care a lot for Haku. He died shortly after he took down Gato himself." Naruto said finally "After everything is over, we built their graves next to each other. Zabuza was a missing-nin, a criminal with the title of a demon who was wanted dead by his village, yeah he might be evil but in the end, he was just a man, a very honorable man living the life of a shinobi."

Lulu lowered her head, and secretly wiped away the tears that had formed in her eyes.

She then widened her eyes when she saw a tiny snowflakes falling onto her hand.

"Hey look, it's snowing." Naruto suddenly called as the two of them looked around and then at the sky as it started snowing. "This really takes me back… Haku… Zabuza…" The blond whispered in a low tone as the ship crew and the rest of the party gathered on the deck and looked at the sky in surprise, feeling amazed by the sudden change in weather. Lulu turned away from the falling snowflakes for a moment to look at Naruto, smiling when she saw the happy grin on his face.

The more she knew about the young man, the more she was amazed.

From afar on the sky, a beautiful woman with pale blue skin, purple eyes and thickly braided blue hair smiled before turning around and flying away, disappearing into the clouds without leaving any trace but a thin mist of tiny ice crystals and snowflakes.

Line Break

"Here we are." The next morning, Wakka said with a small, yet confident smile while pointing his hand to the land in front of them "Port city Luca." Naruto nodded his head and looked at Luca in interest. It was a waterfront city, which had many of the buildings built around the water's edge, with a plethora of jetties and marinas extending from the quay. The city extended far onto the mainland and only stopped where the countryside became mountainous. The most noticeable structure of the city had to be the Blitzball stadium, which was build out over the water, connected to the rest of the city by a bridge.

Their boat seemed to be heading for one of the docks and, he could see the others piers were mostly occupied.

As they drew closer, Naruto could start hearing the commentary coming from speakers placed at various spots around the quay and stadium, which were full of cheering fans.

"Ah, over there! The ships carrying the players are arriving now! This would be dock number 2!" The team from Kilika was the first to descend the ramp. They waved as their fans cheered for them "All the way from Kilika, it's the Kilika Beasts. High Summoner Ohalland used to play for them-a big name to live up to. Their hometown was recently attacked by Sin. Isn't that right, Jimma?"

"Yes, Bobba. They're going to be pulling out all the stops to try and bring back the cup this year," Jimma added his opinion with a small nod.

"Exciting, isn't it folks?" Bobba enthused.

Wakka walked down the ramp a moment later followed by the other Aurochs and Tidus.

"Our next team off the ramp is…," Bobba seemed to pause in surprise, "Well, well, well! If it isn't the Besaid Aurochs! They're a living, breathing, statistical impossibility! I've never seen a team this bad! That's right! In twenty-three years they've never made it past the first round! Only a few die-hard fans are in the audience today."

"Okay, that's a very bad reputation you know." Naruto chuckled while helping Yuna walking down the wooden panel connecting the deck of their ship and the dock "Seriously, you guys have never made it through the first round in twenty years?"

"You don't have to rub more salt in our wound, ya." Wakka chuckled nervously while waving his hand at Naruto as he made his way down the dock with the rest of the party.

"Best of luck to them and a safe trip back to Besaid," Jimma agreed with his co-commentator.

"Right, Jimma. Moving right along, our next team is..." The fans on the quay turned to see the team and erupted into hysterical cheering, "Here they are, folks! Our very own Luca Goers! They've got power! They've got speed! They've got teamwork! They're an all-around first-class team, and they're back home in Luca!" The speaker announced, causing the crowd to get even wilder.

"Without a doubt, they are the favorite this year, Bobba," Jimma agreed with his partner "And after the way they dominated last year, it'd take a miracle for them to lose today."

"You can say that again, Jimma. Look at the crowd, folks! Look at the crowd! Looks like all of Luca has turned out to cheer the Goers on! They know, I know, and you know, folks! The Luca Goers are number one!"

"I guess it's like this every year." Naruto chuckled as Wakka scratch his neck with a sigh.

"Yeah, but don't let it bother you, team!" He turned to his team, and the other aurochs could only make murmurs of agreement. Meanwhile, Tidus was scowling and looking around at the ardent fans crowding around the Goers. When he saw an archaic looking megaphone lying abandoned on one of the large crates on the pier, a smile crept onto his face.

Wakka was only beginning to wonder where the new member of his team was when Tidus' amplified voice in came blaring out over the crowd, "Stop right there, Goers!"

"Hey, what are you doing, ya?" The captain asked worriedly, but the fans and players alike had already turned to look at Tidus, who ignored him and went on with his effort.

"You guys are smiling now, but not for long!" He shouted and pointed his hand at them "Because this year, we Aurochs are taking the cup!" There was a pause then the Goers burst into laughter, some were even holding their stomachs as they laughed the loudest. Their fans soon joined in as well, but many others continued to look Tidus and the Aurochs curiously, having never seen the young man before. Tidus smiled and winked at one of the female fans; she giggled and whispered something to her friend.

"What in Yevon's name were you doing up there?" Wakka asked in bewilderment as he climbed down off the crates.

Tidus grinned "Scare tactics?" he suggested, making the party chuckle. Even Lulu wore a small smile to her face while shaking her head.

"Still, you get their attention now." Naruto commented with a grin of his own. Then suddenly, he noticed the crowd moving toward the top of the pier and. He managed to catch the conversation of someone when they hurried past him and his friend.

"Maester Mika is here!"

"Already?" another person replied.

"The number 3 dock,"

"Who's Mika?" Naruto asked curiously, before turning to the others to seek for an answer. He knew what a Maester was. His clones had picked up a couple of things while learning Spiran from the people of this world.

It was Yuna who answered with an excited look on her face "Maester Mika has arrived."

"You're his fan?" Naruto asked the young summoner, amused by her excitement.

"Actually, this tournament is being held to honour his fiftieth year as Maester." Naruto raised an eyebrow in surprise. Fifty years was a very long time for someone to stay in that position. Mika had to be either a very good leader for the people to keep vouching for him, or he simply couldn't find anyone to take his place.

"Fifty years?" Tidus sounded incredulous "Shouldn't he be retired by now?" but Wakka immediately hit him in the ribs with his elbow, pointing out sternly.

"Mind your mouth now."

"Well, what are we waiting for, ket's all go see him," Yuna suggested, smiling before she started walking ahead of them. Kimahri followed her immediately. Naruto shrugged and went after them as well, leaving Tidus behind until he had no other choice but to trail after them. When they arrived, the party could see a luxurious looking carpet had been lain out at the foot of the ramp, and a troupe of musicians played a fanfare to welcome the Maester.

Tidus craned to see over the heads of the crowd, "I can't see anything," he muttered. Naruto was also having the same problem, because he wasn't as tall as the people standing at the front, who were all Blitzball players so they were built heavily with muscles, blocking his view of vision.

"Here." Lulu took a step back to create some space for them, but unfortunately another person stepped in, making it barely enough for one of them to stand.

As quickly as possible, Naruto stepped forward and pushed Tidus out of the way, grinning as he looked at the other blond. "Hah, tough luck, buddy." He grinned before turning around to look at the people making their way down their ship.

"Shh," Wakka put his finger on his lips and told them.

The silence fell over the crowd as someone began to descend the ramp. Naruto took in his appearance swiftly; he was rather young, dressed in blue robes and his hair was styled too strangely to make him a normal human. His features were longer and sharper as well, making him standing at an even greater height than Wakka and Kimahri. His hands were large, and fingers extended beyond normal, ending in long fingernails which looked sharper than a blade. Across his forehead, his veins showed predominantly through his skin.

For some reason, Naruto didn't like this man one bit, not just because of the the smug smirk he was wearing on his face, but also at the way he was looking at the people around him.

"He's a half-Guado right?" Someone in the crowd muttered.

"Isn't that Maester Seymour?" someone replied.

Then suddenly, there was a shifting of the people in crowd and almost as one, they did the prayer gesture, even Tidus, who was forced by Wakka, who also tried to make Naruto do the same, but he merely brushed his hand off and continued to stare at Seymour, before turning his eyes to look at the next person to make his way down from the ship. This one, meanwhile, was much older, with a white beard and was also wearing robes bearing the symbol of Yevon.

However, the moment Naruto laid his eyes on him, his eyes widened in shock. Even before he saw the old man he had had a very bad feeling. Naruto thought it had been because of Seymour, but no, that ugly feeling turned out to mostly come from Mika.

"What the hell…" Naruto muttered cautiously, something only Kimahri and Lulu could pick up.

"People of Spira, I thank you for your generous welcome," He began, his voice deep and rough "Rise, Maester Seymour. And all of you as well." The man named Seymour then stepped forward graciously "I present to you..." Mika continued while gesturing his hand to the tall Guado "The son of Maester Jyscal Guado, who departed for the Farplane a fortnight past. As some of you already know, he has been officially ordained a Maester of Yevon."

The half-Guado nodded graciously, "I am Seymour Guado. I am honored to receive the title of Maester," the new Maester addressed the crowd. "In life, my father Jyscal worked to foster friendship between man and Guado. I vow to carry on his legacy, and to fulfil my duties as Maester to the best of my abilities."

The crowd cheered and bowed once more. Wakka poked Naruto's ribs again, "You too, Naruto, bow your head," he murmured.

"Like hell I am going to." Naruto muttered. Seymour didn't seem like a good person to him, but he was on the last of the list of problems he was having with the two Masters standing in front of them.

Still, because he didn't bow his head, twice, he immediately stood out and Seymour turned to look at Naruto, before darting his eyes toward Yuna, who became nervous as she too became aware of the young Maester's eyes on her. However, he only looked at her for a moment, before walking away with the old Maester.

"Really psyches you up, ya?" Wakka commented, blowing out a breath, "All right! Last meeting before the match! Hustle."

"Hey, Lulu." Naruto suddenly grabbed Lulu's hands, causing the busty mage to look at him in surprise "Can I talk to you for a second?" He then turned to the others "We will catch up. You guys go on ahead." He didn't wait for them to answer his question and walked away, dragging Lulu with him. The woman was surprised by his action, but she didn't do anything to break her hand away from his and allowed herself to be taken with him to a place that didn't have many people to eavesdrop their conversation.

"What is it?" Lulu asked curiously when Naruto let go of her hand and turned around to look at her.

"That Seymour, he's an ass." Naruto pointed, making the black haired woman glare at him "However, he's not the real problem. That old man, Mika…" He paused for a second before continuing "He's dead."

"Excuse me, what?" Lulu asked in disbelief.

"He's very dead, you hear. I know a dead person when I saw one and if you want to know, I have fought dead people before, and yet they are more alive than that old crook." Naruto nodded his head firmly and explained "He gave me that same feeling I felt around the fiends when we defeated them. His emotions also, while not as bad, were the same as theirs." Lulu could only gasp in shock "What did you guys call them again? Those who didn't receive the sending from summoners and later become the fiends because they are envied…"

"Unsent." Lulu interrupted before asking "Are you sure about this, Naruto? Are you sure Maester Mika is… an Unsent?" She asked, unable to believe that she had actually said that word in the same sentence with the man the entire Spira respected.

"One hundred percent." Naruto nodded his head firmly. Lulu looked away nervously, biting the nail of her thumb as she thought about Naruto's words and then the situation. It was very hard for her. Should she believe Naruto? Was he actually telling the truth? It was clear he didn't like Seymour, but he didn't have any reason to lie to her about Mika. Moreover, he had been nothing but honest to her and the others from the moment he could speak their language.

"This is bad… very, very bad." Lulu muttered before turning back to Naruto. "Naruto, you must not tell this to anyone and keep this between us. They must not know that the beloved leader of Spira is an unsent. If this information gets out…"

"Sure, you don't have to tell me." Naruto said with his arms crossing on his chest "Why do you think I only trust you with it instead of the whole group? Wakka will probably try to have my head and use it as his new blitz ball to throw around if I tell him. Did you see how he tried to make me, someone who doesn't believe in Yevon, bow to Mika?" Naruto then raised both hands and said with a mocking expression "Like hell I am going to." Repeating what he had told Wakka earlier, he then lowered his hands before continuing "You think that Seymour guy knows? Those two seem pretty close."

"I don't know Naruto; none of us have the same ability as you do." Lulu shook her head and held onto her doll tightly "It's hard for me to keep my mind around this, to tell you the truth. Let's just… go back to Yuna and the others. I need more time to think."

"Yeah, don't worry about it. In the meantime, I will keep my eyes on those two." He said, shrugging "The last thing we want right now is Seymour and Mika scheming something evil together, or the later becoming a fiend. We have already had a massive problem to worry about."

"Yes, do what you must." Lulu nodded her head before walking with Naruto back to reunite with Yuna and the others.

Line Break

"Um, what about the other teams?"

"What about 'em?"

"What are their tactics?"

The Aurochs first exchanged glances between each other at Tidus' question and then they turned blank looks on their new teammate "How would we know?"

Standing not too far away and listening to the Aurochs as they discussed their strategies for the upcoming matches, Naruto chuckled in amusement and opened a bottle of energy drink that he bought from a shop before entering the stadium and heading down the locker room for Besaid Aurochs with Lulu. He could see why they hadn't won anything in twenty years. It was clear that while they played the game very serious, they had no idea how to win, at least, not on the same level as Tidus, who had to be a professional because some of the tips and advices he was giving his teammates amazed Naruto, someone that didn't know a thing about Blitzball.

Glancing at Lulu, who was also presenting in the room, he couldn't help but notice that she was strangely quiet. She was probably thinking about the conversation they had earlier. While her faith wasn't as extreme as Wakka or even Yuna, which was the reason he chose to tell her instead of them, she was still a Yevon's followers and one who strongly believed in their teachings. It had to be very hard for her to accept that Maester Mika was dead and became an unsent. People seemed to love him, and even Yuna got very excited when she heard he was coming, so Naruto believed Lulu wasn't an exception.

Then Naruto remembered Kimahri and he thought back at his decision earlier. Would it be better if he decided to tell the Ronso instead of Lulu? She was a very wise woman, she would know what to do, but she was bound by her strict beliefs that would make it hard for her to make the right choices, while all that Kimahri cared about was ensuring Yuna's safety. They had become friends after their rough start, but he still didn't know the Ronso that well enough to tell him something like that while not knowing how he would react.

Just when the Aurochs were beginning to finish up with their tactics, the door was pushed open abruptly and Yuna entered with Kimahri following shortly behind him, looking worked up.

She announced while looking at Tidus "Tidus, someone said they saw Sir Auron in a café not too far from here." Naruto looked at them in interest. He had heard that name being mentioned a couple of times by Tidus while he was talking to Wakka, but had no idea who that man was.

Tidus froze in the act of looking over his shoulder. "Au-Auron?"

"Yes, Sir Auron," Yuna looked immensely excited "We're going to go find him. Do you want to come with us?"

Tidus looked unsure, but before he could make up his mind, Wakka suddenly said worriedly as he rose from his seat "Hey, hey. The game is about to start, ya."

"I think… you guys should go on ahead. I need to stay here to keep the team together and keep my words to the Goers." Tidus said while scratching the back of his neck "Plus, I don't even sure if he's the same Auron I know back home." He reasoned.

"I see… that's too bad then." Yuna nodded her head in understanding before looking at Naruto and Lulu "Lulu, Naruto, do you want to come with me?"

"Sure, not like I have anything to do around here." Naruto nodded and stood up, following Yuna as they left the locker room.

Lulu walked shortly behind them and remained silent until Naruto decided to start a conversation.

"So who is this Auron we are looking for?" He asked, more to Lulu than to Yuna, but the summoner was the one to answer his question.

"He's my father's guardian, alongside Sir Jetch, Tidus' father." Naruto nodded his head.

"He escorted Lord Braska on his pilgrimage to defeat Sin ten years ago." Lulu finally said in her usual tone "He's said to be the strongest guardian ever."

"Hah, I'm not so sure about that anymore." Naruto laughed loudly in confidence before glancing to the side when he noticed the players from the blitzball team Al Bhed Psyches lounging in the hallway and whispering something to each other when the party walked past them and headed into the business district. Some people recognized Yuna, and soon they started gathering around the young summoner in excitement.

She bowed to the group of fans, before saying politely "I'm sorry, please let me through" The crowd parted away immediately allowing Yuna and her guardians to pass.

"You're really famous, aren't you Yuna?" Naruto commented with a smile, and couldn't help but think about the people at his home. Would they do the same when he returned? He was basically a celebrity at home now. Everyone had started calling him the hero of the Fourth Shinobi War. The boys looked up to him, and the girls idolized him, much like how Sakura, Ino and the girls of his class used to fan-girling over Sasuke. Every young Shinobi and Kunoichi wanted to become someone like him, even going as far as eating at Ichiraku Ramen, which had also become a tourist attraction much to his shock.

"Naruto, Naruto… Spira to Naruto!" The blond blinked when he saw Yuna's hand waving in front of his face while calling out for him, and looked at her curiously "Are you alright? You spaced out for a moment there."

"Ah, nothing, I'm just thinking." He grinned and gave her a thumb up.

"Well, that's very irresponsible of you, you know." Yuna put her hands on her hips and pouted cutely "You're my guardian, so you're supposed to protect me. How can you do that if you keep spacing out like that and not paying attention to your surrounding?"

"Uhm… but I am not your only guardian, there's still Kimahri and Lulu here." Naruto smiled awkwardly and gestured his hand toward the other guardians.

Instead of responding to his statement, Yuna merely smiled and then broke into a playful run. She ran a few feet ahead of her guardian before coming to a stop to look over her shoulder, shouting while waving her hand above her head "Then I hope we don't get separated."

"Are you saying something?" Yuna turned around and flinched in shock when she saw Naruto standing right in front of her with an evil grin on his face. "I told I would always keep an eye out for you, didn't I." Naruto smirked as he proudly crossed his arms on his chest "Regardless of where you are. I will be there before you know it."

"Naruto…" Yuna smiled at him, her heart beating strongly in her chest.

"A shinobi is not going to fail his mission." Naruto snapped around and pointed his hand forward, striking a dramatically pose as he shouted, so loud the people around him were forced to look "Now, let's head to that café and find this Auron!" Without waiting to Yuna, he walked ahead while grinning happily. But before he could get anywhere, Naruto turned around and asked, chuckling nervously while scratching the back of his head "Um… where is that café again?"

"This way, sir." Yuna giggled playfully as she grabbed his hand and led him to the café while Lulu and Kimahri trailing shortly behind them, with the black mage shaking her head with a heavy sigh, her Ronso companion merely crossing his arms on his chest.

The group arrived at the café but left shortly after they had learnt from a waitress that the man who looked like Auron had already left. However, Yuna didn't give up that easily and continued to travel across the city to look for the man. The whole place felt so alive with various types of entertainments and the excitement of the people in the air. Naruto followed Yuna where she went, catching up to her whenever she tried to test him like earlier. The party also stopped at a couple of shops to buy supply for their journey.

"Hey, this is for you," Naruto said as he showed Lulu a moogle doll he bought from the weapon shop they were taking a look at. "Cheer up." He grinned while shaking the doll around in front of her face. Behind him, Kimahri was examining a spear very closely with his hand under his chin, while Yuna, with a new and better staff in her hand, was trying to reason with the shop owner, who was planning to sell the weapons to Yuna and her guardians for free.

"Hmm… what do you mean?" the black mage asked, but she knew what he was trying to tell.

"You know what I am talking about." Naruto pointed out anyway before continuing "You're supposed to make the harsh comment every time I do something stupid. Silence doesn't suit you at all.

"I was just… thinking." The black mage shook her head "Anyway, I feel much better now, thank you for your concern but…" she grabbed the moogle from his hand and looked at it closely. It had very basic stats but had the ability to increase her magic "you don't have to do this. Where did you even get the money to buy this doll anyway?"

"I picked them up after our battles. The fiends dropped a lot of money you know." Naruto answered. He was the scavenger of their battlefields, and during one of his attempt to collect spheres, he saw some Gil, Spira's currency, lying on the ground where the fiends had disappeared into pyreflies. Why did fiends drop spheres and also money when they died was a question Naruto realized he better not knowing the answer, for whatever reason it was.

"Hmm, fine then. I will take this." Lulu held the doll with both hands as she said "But only because we slew those fiends together. Next time do not try to buy me or anyone anything too specific. It's much better using them to buy better supplies for the whole party."

"Yeah yeah, I will make sure to remember that." Naruto chuckled before going back to join Yuna and Kimahri as they continued their search for Auron.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 9**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: Hey there! It's been awhile everyone! This is the new chapter for this story, the longest chapter so far.**

 **I hope you have had a great time reading this story. Personally, I have a lot of fun writing this one myself.**

 **Anyway, there's not much for me to tell with this chapter, aside from reminding you to check out that new story of mine. You can, of course, find it in my profile.**

 **As usual, please REVIEW.**

 **I will see you soon in the next update**

 **Ja ne!**


	10. The Attack

**Summary: She found him on the beach of Besaid when he was on the verge of dying. She sheltered him and nursed him back to health, despite not knowing who he was. Whata man like him could do to repay such kindness? Become her guardian, shield her from dangers and blast Sin's head off if it tries to go near her, simple.**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

'Naruto' Normal Thought.

" _Rasengan_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Naruto** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Naruto**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 **A Fishcake Guardian**

 **Arc 2**

 **Operation Mi'ihen**

 **Chapter 9**

 **The Attack**

The search for Auron continued. Naruto and the rest of the party walked around, searching for the legendary guardian and asking the people around them every once in a while. Everyone knew Auron, so it wasn't hard for them to spot him among the crowd, which was the reason why Yuna had been able to hear he was in town in the first place.

Eventually, after an hour of searching, Naruto and Yuna arrived at a giant bridge that would lead them from the stadium into town, with Kimahri and Lulu trailing a short distance behind them. There were many people around the area at the moment, every one of them discussing about the upcoming games excitedly. The bridge itself was made of a light stone, which had been inlaid with mosaics of the teams' symbols, with their banners hanging from poles lining the barrier of the walkway.

"Man, how are we supposed to find a man in a city like this?" Naruto questioned as the party entered the square, looking around as he tried to spot anyone who stood out from others. From a shopkeeper, he knew Auron was a man with black hair wearing red outfit with sunglasses and carried a massive sword on his back, giving him the appearance similar to a ronin from his world, but that didn't mean he was the only one doing that around the city. Apparently, he had fans everywhere and many of them came to the Blitzball tournament wearing the same outfits as he did to impress the ladies, making it very hard for Naruto to find the man himself. Even if he created a whole bunch of clone and searched every corner of Luka, he wouldn't be able to tell which one of them was the real Auron, because he had no idea what he looked like exactly, something only Yuna and Kimahri knew.

"Do you know Luca is only the second largest city in Spira?" Yuna told Naruto while walking beside him.

"Seriously? Then what's the largest city?" he asked in interest.

Yuna smiled, as if she'd known he would. "Bevelle," she told him before continuing "You see, towns are usually not that much bigger than Besaid or Kilika, they're pretty much the same," Yuna's steps became slow as she said "because when a lot of people start to gather..."

"Sin comes?" Tidus took a wild guess, but he knew full it was also the answer to his question. Yuna nodded her head and smiled sadly. "What about Luca here?" he asked, looking around "It's not safe here as well, isn't it?"

"Yes, it isn't any different," Yuna admitted honestly while shaking her head "But the stadium's here. The Crusaders fight to protect it with all their strength."

"They only protect the stadium?" Naruto asked "Wouldn't it be more important to protect the people around?"

"I guess it's because Blitzball is much more important, mentally and spiritually. It's really the only entertainment that we have," Yuna shook her head sadly. "Spira's a little short on fun these days."

"Wouldn't it be better if I try to find Sin right now and blow its head off, would it?" Naruto asked in a low tone, more to himself than to Yuna as he looked at the sea. He then turned back to Yuna and declared brightly "Well, let's return back to our search for Auron, shall we?" Nodding her head, Yuna followed Naruto and entered a café, which was the only one that was still open, as the others had already closed early so their owners could leave and watch the Blitzball games.

Naruto looked around, seeing no one met the description of the legendary guardian. "You see Auron?" He turned to Yuna and asked, to which she shook her head in slight disappointment. "Alright, why don't we ask around?" Yuna suggested then walked ahead and blended into the crowds of people minding their own businesses around the café. Naruto was about to follow the young summoner, but before he could take a single step, a large figure stepped in front of him. Looking up, Naruto widened his eyes when he realized the one who was blocking his way was actually a very intimidating Ronso, with another one standing beside him. They were both taller and a lot bulkier than Kimahri.

"Hey, it's Kimahri." The Ronso with grey fur spoke up as he spotted Kimahri, completely ignored Naruto. Kimahri stepped forward, but said nothing in response "Why not talk Kimahri?" He demanded in a deep growl, "Not see Yenke for ten years! Say something! Kimahri forget Yenke? Forget Biran?" Kimahri said nothing, but he growled quietly in suppressed anger. Naruto leaned his body to the side and saw Yuna talking with some people, who she was asking about Auron. Seeing him looking at her, Yuna gave him a question look, before silently asking him why he didn't come with her. Naruto simply responded with a smile and told her to wait just a second, raising a finger as he did so without making a sound.

"Leave Kimahri, Yenke," Biran told his companion "Kimahri is small Ronso. Kimahri so small can't see Yenke and Biran's faces."

"Kimahri forget Ronso friends? We taught you much!" Yenke went on, sounding angry, "Biran taught Kimahri to be strong Ronso."

"Maybe taught too much," Biran growled. Abruptly he shoved Kimahri on the shoulder.

The younger Ronso gave another growl and tightened his fist. However, before he could do anything, Naruto stepped in between them and said wisely.

"Now, now gentleman, or Ronso, there's no need for you to cause a scene here?" He declared with a wide grin, making Kimahri and the other two Ronso look at him questioningly, with the latter wondering who he was. "Let me do that for you." With that, Naruto turned his body around and gave Yenke a solid uppercut, sending him out of the café through the front door and fell face first on the solid ground.

"What the…" Biran said in surprise and snapped his head to look at Naruto, but before he could do anything, Kimahri gave him a square punch in the jaw, stunning him but not enough to take him out like how Naruto did to his companion. Biran tried to attack him with a hook, but Kimahri swiftly moved his body to the side with speed and grace that surprised the other Ronso and sent his fist into the Biran's stomach, knocking him back, before raising his foot and kicking him with so much force he sent the taller Ronso out of the café and crashing into his friend, who was trying to get up.

"Kimahri, why don't we take this outside?" Naruto declared and grinned maniacally while cracking his fist. Kimahri crossed his arms on his chest and followed Naruto as the two of them made their way out of the store. Lulu, meanwhile, merely sighed and turned her attention back to Yuna to keep her eyes on her summoner. "You mess with my friend, you mess with me, got it?" Yenke and Biran stood up, growing angrily at the small human companion of Kimahri, who remained impassive and walked closely behind the blond, with his arms crossing on his chest as the two of them approached their opponents.

"Kimahri's friend will pay for that." Biran snarled "Biran is going to beat Kimahri's friend up."

"Naruto would love to see Biran try." The blond stated mockingly before charging into battle against two giant Ronso with Kimahri.

"Ah, please don't mind them. They are just having fun." Yuna waved her hand and assured the owner of the café, who was looking at the chaotic fight outside with a worried expression on his face. "Now, I was wondering…"

However, before she could finish her question, a group of men from Al Bhed Psyches gathered around her and Lulu completely blocked the young woman from Lulu's field of vision as she tried to ask them to step aside. The smile on her face disappeared as she looked at the one who appeared to be their leader, who was the tallest and bulkiest of the group, as he stepped forward and reached his hand out toward her, demanding firmly:

"Lady Yuna, please come with us." They spoke in Al Bhed Prime, which she could understand perfectly

"Wha… who are you people? What do you want?" Yuna asked and stepped back nervously, trying to avoid being grabbed by the man. When she turned her head and saw Lulu on the other side of the room, trying to force her way through several men wearing the same clothes as the ones grouping around her did, she knew they only wanted trouble.

But before his hand could reach Yuna, another hand shot out and grabbed him around the wrist, surprising the psyches members. They turned they head and widened their eyes in shock when they saw Naruto standing beside them with a smirk on his face.

"Now, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Do you seriously think that I wouldn't notice you idiots following us around? Next time, try to not stand out so much and do it quietly." He said, tightening his grip around the man's wrist so hard it started to hurt him "Told you I would keep my eyes on you." Naruto turned to Yuna and gave her a broad grin, making the young summoner nod and smile in relief.

"Wha… how…?" One of the men in the group asked, pointing his hand between Naruto and the one who was fighting with Kimahri outside. "There are two of you?"

"Yeah, don't you know I can do that?" Naruto asked, smirking widely before taking his hand back and punching the man square in the face. "I can do this too." His punch was so hard Naruto broke the man's jaw and sent him flying across the café before crashing into the wall, leaving a huge crater in the process. "Sorry, I will make sure to keep the destruction as minimum as possible." Naruto turned to the owner and told him. "Now, which one of you idiots is ready to lose some teeth before telling me what is that you want with Yuna?"

The entire team of Al Bhed Psyches looked at Naruto nervously, but they could only hear the sound of knuckles cracking next before going through an entire world of pain.

 _[Later]_

"Well, that's the last of them." Naruto said as he dusted his hands and looked at the unconscious, beaten up members of the Al Bhed Psyches. Kimahri and Lulu had joined the fight shortly after it broke out when Yenke and Biran finally decided to retreat with their tails between their legs and Lulu finally decided she had had enough of their nonsense and basted them away with a massive ball of fire, which was much larger and more powerful than the ones Naruto had seen so far. While beating them up, Naruto had found out that they had been trying to kidnap Yuna so that they could force Wakka and his team to lose, even paying Yenke and Biran to make a scene so that they could remove Kimahri, the one they thought was Yuna's strongest guardian.

Still, with their combined efforts, the party managed to defeat every one of them just in time for them to see Tidus, Wakka and the other members of Besaid Aurochs triumphed victoriously inside the water sphere on the TV scene in the café.

"Hey, we won!" Yuna exclaimed excitedly while clapping her hands and holding her wizard rod closely to her "We finally made it to the final this time."

"Hmm, it appears that Wakka took a beating from them, but I guess he will make it." Looking at Wakka, who were wincing painfully as his teammates gathered around to hug him, Lulu said simply before turning her head to look at Naruto, who was pickpocketing the leader of the Al Bhed Psyches "What are you doing?" She continued to watch as Naruto pulled out some Gil from the pockets of the unconscious thug "You're going to steal from them?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, don't blame me." Naruto grinned as he moved to the side, finding some more money from the other thugs, as well as a couple of items, such as Potion and Ether. He had no use for them, but the other members of the party might need them later "Fiends drop money when they disappear, these guys don't disappear so I will have to collect them myself." He explained before standing up "Serves them right for trying to pull that bullshit on Tidus and the others. I really hate people who play dirty like this to win."

Lulu nodded her head in understanding, and she did not pursue the conversation further after that.

"Everyone, I guess we won't be able to find sir Auron like this." Yuna then stepped forward and informed them "Let's head back to the stadium. The next match is going to be the final. We should be there to cheer for them."

"Your choice, Yuna." Naruto grinned and paid the owner of the café for the drinks as well as the damages they had caused before leaving with the party. Looking at the massive screen near the stadium, Naruto saw it playing highlights of the match between the previous matches as well as broadcasting the results of the other games. The first game had been the Kilika beasts versus the Guado Glories, with the latter triumphing over their opponent in the end before going on to play the winner of the second match, which were the Goers after they had destroyed Ronso Fangs. It didn't take it long for them to beat the other team, and earned themselves a shot at the final against the Aurochs.

They went to the team's locker room to congratulate the team for their victory over a very strong team, as well as to tell about what had happened during the match.

"Seriously, can't believe some Al Bhed try to capture Yuna?" Wakka muttered in annoyance while holding his rib. "Good thing that we have you there to make sure she's safe, Naruto." The blond grinned and gave him a thumb up in return.

"You sure you okay captain?" Datto asked anxiously.

"The game starts in a few minutes," Letty added.

"We're playing the Goers too," Jassu looked scared stiff by the thought.

Wakka sat up slowly, "No time for warm-ups then," he chuckled then looked at Tidus, "Ready?"

Tidus made a fist, "Lemme have them," he said with a bloodthirsty grin.

"All right," Wakka sighed and stood up "I've something to tell you boys, after this game...I will think about retiring." The team looked shocked and started to protest but the captain went on: "I promised myself this would be my last tournament. Win or lose, I'm quitting Blitzball to become a full-fledged guardian." The then continued with a massive smile "But you know...since we're here, we might as well win!"

"Yeah!" the Aurochs shouted in unison.

 _Line Break_

"So, this is our seats?" Naruto asked excitedly as he made his way toward four empty chairs among the crowd of people sitting at the stands and watching the match between Aurochs and Goers in the stadium with Yuna, Lulu and Kimahri. The match had already started and players were swimming in the water sphere at great speed, trying to get the blitz ball into the opponent's goal as soon as they got the opportunity to do so.

"I believe it is." Yuna nodded her head and checked her tickets for the final time to make sure they didn't get it wrong. The group sat down and Naruto cheered as Tidus scored another goal for their team.

"Yeah, go Tidus. Give them hell!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs, causing the people around them to turn and look at him strangely. Lulu gave him an annoyed look with both hands covering her ears because she was sitting right beside him at his right. Yuna simply broke out into laughter before she cheered alongside her guardian. Meanwhile, Kimahri kept his stoic expression and watched the match in silence.

"I thought you didn't like Blitzball." Lulu asked him when Naruto finally sat down.

"Hey, not knowing how to play has nothing to do with me not liking the game. It's kinda exciting, you know." Naruto grinned. "You don't like Blitzball?" Naruto asked when he saw the faraway look in Lulu's eyes when she turned back to watch the match.

"Chappu played the game too." She gave a short answer, but that was more than enough to let him understand.

"Popcorn?" Naruto offered with a grin, holding the popcorn bag in front of the busty black mage.

"Where did you even… you know what? Forget it." Lulu shook her head in defeat before reaching out and gathering a handful of popcorn in her hand "Thank you." She gave him a small smile before looking away, knowing that he was trying to cheer her up yet again.

"You're welcomed." Naruto turned back to the match and exclaimed in annoyance when the goalkeeper of the Aurochs couldn't stop the Goers' player from scoring a goal for his team "Hey, the hell are you idiots doing!? Defense, defense, defen…" But he suddenly stopped and abruptly stood up, snapping his head around with his eyes widening in shock.

There, standing near the top of the stadium, was a tall man in his mid-thirties, having black hair with gray streaks held back by a gold ribbon. He had a scar over the right half of his face and over his eye, very similar to the one Kakashi had, covering by black sunglasses.

For clothing, he wore a red haori closed with a black and blue strap with two brown belts wrapped around it. The man tucked his left arm into the front of his haori, making it look as though his arm was in a sling, with a black armored gauntlet on his right hand, and an armor brace on his left forearm. In addition, he also wore black pants and shoes that have brown straps and triangular metal plating, with a black shirt with a high gray collar, a brown shoulder pad on his left shoulder intricately decorated with tan, green and blue patterns having a beaded ornament dangling from it.

"What is it Naruto?" Yuna asked curiously as she looked at Naruto and then at the direction he was looking at "That is… Sir Auron?" She exclaimed in surprise and stood up as well.

"That's Auron?" Naruto asked, looking at the summoner before turning back to the man "But he…" However, at that moment, screams filled the air, but they were born from fear rather than excitement. Naruto snapped his head around and saw a dozen aquatic fiends, reminiscent of huge fish with sharp teeth, swimming into the water sphere and surrounding the players.

"What the hell?" Naruto exclaimed in surprise as he grabbed Yuna by her head and pushed her down before crouching down as well to avoid the claws of a huge lizard type fiend that lunged at them. Around the stadium, other fiends were appearing in hoards as people tried to run for their life, with flying beasts dove around the stadium from the sky, lashing out at people with their claws and fangs.

"Go Naruto!" Yuna told him, and the blond had no reason to do otherwise. Nodding his head, Naruto leaped into the air and threw two shuriken at two flying beasts, eliminating them without a trace. Grabbing onto another one when it shot down at him from the sky, Naruto pulled out a kunai from his back pocket and sharpened it with his chakra before slicing the fiend's throat open as he dropped down to another horde of monsters.

On the other side, Kimahri and Lulu were also holding their ground against the fiends, protecting Yuna while she was healing those who were injured and defending every person that they came across. Using a very powerful version of her usual blizzard spell, Blizzara, the busty black mage took out a group of flame flan that were trying to attack them, opening a path for Kimahri to charge forward and leapt into the air, pushing his spear down to increase his jump even higher before crashing down an Epaja, killing it before it could even realize what was coming.

Meanwhile, Naruto crashed into a massive behemoth with his Rasengan, grinding the swirling orb of energy into its flesh, before blasting it away calculatedly without hitting anyone and taking several smaller monsters with it. Satisfying with his result as the monster dispersed into pyreflies, Naruto dashed across the stadium, bringing down monster after monster, faster than the members of the Crusader could do at the same time

"This boy…" The man, Auron, muttered as he and many more looked at Naruto, trying to keep up with his speed and movements as he took down several powerful fiends all by himself. His weapons, while small, emitted an aura that allowed him to cut through the armored fiends like a hot knife through butter, a feat not even his weapon and his swordsmanship could archive, before finishing them off with a powerful technique from the palm of his hand.

After a moment of studying the young man while he was keeping several people safe as they made their way to the exit, Auron turned back to the fiends approaching him and removed the sword from his back, holding it with only one hand. The armoured fiend lowered its head with an animalistic growl and Auron wasted no time to get into position for a counter attack. Freeing his left arm from his red overcoat, Auron brought his sword down from his shoulder, holding it with both hands, allowing the weight of his weapon and his own strength to cut through the fiend's neck, killing it instantly before it had the chance to hit him.

Without looking at the monsters as it dissolved into pyreflies, Auron snapped his body around and performed a series of strikes that took down every monster that tried to attack him, causing the people around him to look at him in awe and amazement. However, he knew there were more monsters than that, and when he heard a low growl on his left, Auron turned toward that direction and brought his sword up, blocking the claws of the fiend and countering with a strike from below, sending it crashing into the near stand before disappearing. Another flyer came and attacked him, but Auron was quick to dodge and killed it with another swing of his weapon.

But before he could raise his sword once again, another fiend lunged at him, a type that was very well known for its quickness. Auron braced for the attack, but it could never reach him and the monster itself was kicked away by Naruto, who appeared in a swirl of leaves and sent his foot straight into its abdomen, with such force it did not even have the chance to crash into anywhere and disperse right in the spot.

Naruto then landed on his feet, but immediately snapped around when he realized he and Auron were being circled by a horde of Dingo and Dinonix. Back to back, the two said nothing and merely turned their heads to look at the other, before snapping back and making their moves at the same time, attacking the monsters around them relentlessly and taking them out of the battle faster than anyone could ever hope to match them.

"Are you Auron?" Naruto questioned.

"You're Yuna's guardian." The samurai replied, to which Naruto nodded his head.

"I know what you are. You're not supposed to be here." Naruto said shortly as he jumped over Auron's head and kicked the monster that tried to attack him directly from the front away.

"And how do you know that exactly?" The legendary guardian asked calmly, his expression remaining unchanged even though inwardly, he was wondering how the boy could notice such thing from him.

"I can feel it." Naruto told him and threw his kunai without looking, killing a fiend halfway across the stadium right on the spot.

"Interesting." Auron made a small smirk under his collar as he looked at Naruto under his black sunglasses. "Please to make your acquaintance, young man."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said as he took out another kunai from his pocket.

"I'm Auron." The guardian of Braska nodded his head. Just when Naruto was about to deal with the next fiend to come his way and intended to tap into Kurama's chakra to handle every one of them at the same time, he heard a collective gasp from the crowd. An alluring sound echoed around the stadium, and it was the sound of a summoning.

Naruto looked at Yuna, expecting her to summon Valefor from the sky, but instead, several pillars of ice fell down from above, crashing into each other behind a young woman who was making her way down from the top of the stadium. She was a breathtakingly beautiful woman with long pink hair, fair skin and yellow eyes. She wore a revealing pure white robe with widened sleeves that revealed the top of her impressive bust and her tone belly, the bottom being an elongated loincloth with gold pattern on the front, leaving her legs and the sides of her hips bare. She also had a horned accessory on her head and wore pink heels with white socks.

With a smile on her face, she raised her staff and said loudly "Come forth!" Behind her, a sparkle appeared in the air, growing as it descended and entered the icy pillars, taking on the form of a woman, whose cold beauty was undeniable. Wreathed in a set of clothes that clung to her figure and revealed so much that they looked more like underwear and proper outfit, the Aeon then opened her silver-blue eyes and shattered the ice around her to set herself free. Her pale blue skin shone with an effervescent sheen under the sun, and her blue hair, done up in braids, gave her a queenly appearance as she floated behind her summoner and caused the temperature to drop significantly.

With a smile on her face, the Aeon Shiva raised her hands, generating several icy spears from thin air and gracefully swiped her hands around, sending the spears at every monster within the stadium, impaling into their fleshes and cleanly ending them without leaving a trace behind. Several behemoths tried to attack her and her summoner, but the Aeon merely raised her hand and blew an icy breath at them, freezing them right on the spot before they could even do anything. Within seconds, every fiend in the stadium was taken care of, leaving Naruto and many others to look at the summoner and her Aeon in awe and surprise.

"Wow!" Naruto admitted honestly as he looked at the fiends erupting into pyreflies "That is amazing."

"It's Shiva. She is one of the most powerful Aeon, but also the hardest to gain complete control over." Auron nodded his head and answered calmly "This is my first time seeing that Aeon. Not even Braska was able to call for her aid in his journey, and yet… there's a summoner capable of doing so." Naruto whistled in amazement while looking at the beautiful Aeon as she floated around in midair. Her summoner, meanwhile, was looking at a certain half-Guado standing on the large balcony above the galley, who were also looking at her with a small smirk on his face, but the look in his eyes told them that he was annoyed. Seymour had previously tried to summon his Aeon, but failed to do so because the pink haired summoner had made her move first.

Then suddenly, Shiva turned her head and looked at Naruto's direction. Naruto could swear she was looking directly at him, but the moment their eyes met, her physical formed started fading away. She soon disappeared completely moment later in a thin mist of snowflakes and pyreflies. With that, the summoner turned away and silently made her way to the exit, leaving without saying anything to anyone.

"I guess that's the end of it." Naruto said finally as he turned to Auron, "Now, in case you're…"

"YOU!" However, Naruto was interrupted when Tidus stepped in between the two of them and pointed his hand at the older man, crying out loud "Who the hell are you anyway?" He asked in frustration "You knew my father, didn't you!?"

Auron nodded his head slowly "Yeah" was what he said in response.

"Uhm… I think I will leave you two to each other for now." Naruto spoke up "However, don't you think this is over, we will have a nice little chat about what you are later, got it?" Naruto asked and turned around to walk away as Auron simply nodded his head in response.

Naruto quickly made his way toward Yuna and the rest of the party as they sat down to rest after the battle, with the young summoner using her white magic to take care of Wakka's wound while he sat on a chair beside her, spinning his blitz ball on the tip of his index finger. It appeared that he had been injured during the match with Goers, and his fights with the fiends inside the water sphere had taken a great toll on his body.

"You guys alright?" Naruto asked, looking at his friends to check for any injuries. To his relief, they didn't appear to be hurt.

"We're fine, thank you." Yuna told him with a smile, her wizard rod glowing with healing magic "What about you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine too, don't worry." The shinobi grinned before turning around and pointing his hand at Auron, who was talking to Tidus "So… that's Auron." He said, and his words came out more as a statement than a question.

"Yes, that's him." Yuna nodded her head with a bright smile.

"So that's how it is…" The blond muttered in a low tone as he looked at both Tidus and Auron. Lulu, meanwhile, was studying Naruto in silence while feeling a bit unsettled. She knew the look on his face. It was the same look he had had when he decided to tell her Mika was an unsent.

"Still, where do you think those fiends came from ya?" Wakka asked in curiosity "There were so many of them I didn't even bother to count."

"Beat me." Naruto shrugged.

"So you're saying that you didn't know they were coming?"

"Maybe I didn't pay that much attention to my surroundings during the match, but surely I should have been able to sense at least some of them before they arrived to attack us. There was literally a small army of fiends there." Naruto answered Lulu's question "If you're asking me, I will say that someone here let them out right here."

"Naruto does have a point," Kimahri spoke up with a nod of his head.

"That's a scary thought." Wakka admitted with a nod of his head "Still, did you see her, that summoner, handling all those fiends?"

"She's so amazing... to be able to summon Shiva and defeat them all like that." Yuna commented as she finished healing Wakka and stood up, gripping her wizard rod tightly in her hand "I wish I can become a strong summoner like she is."

"I'm sure that you will." saying that, Naruto placed a hand on Yuna's shoulder, smiling encouragingly.

"Thank you, Naruto." The young summoner smiled and nodded her head.

"Ya, I guess it's time for us to leave." Wakka said as he stood up, stretching his arms and shoulders "The sooner we return to Yuna's pilgrimage, the better. The match is ruined anyway." He said but didn't sound that disappointed.

"You are really leaving Cap?" A young member of his team, Datto asked as he and his teammates lowered their heads sadly.

"Come on look sharp," Wakka told them with a small smile "The blitz season has just started. Playing like today and you guys will be just fine on your own." He stepped forward and patted Datto on his shoulder, making him smile before nodding his head. The other members of the team followed, as they all cheered for their captain as well as their short timed teammate, who was making his way back with Auron following shortly behind him.

"Sir." Yuna lowered her head to the man who had accompanied her father on his pilgrimage to gain the Final Aeon to defeat Sin, wearing a smile on her face as looked at him. Standing around her, her guardians except for Naruto, did the same thing to show respect to the man who had brought them the Calm with Braska and Jecht, who was possibly Tidus' father, ten years ago.

"Yuna." Auron greeted her before continuing rather straightforwardly "I wish to become your guardian on your journey." he told her calmly "Do you accept?"

"Are you serious?" Lulu asked in surprise.

Auron gave her a blank expression before replying "You refuse?"

"No, no," Yuna interjected quickly while shaking her head "We accept. Right everyone?"

"O-of course," Wakka added enthusiastically "No problem."

"But…why?" Lulu asked, giving the man in red a probing look. Auron turned his eyes and glanced at Naruto who continued to look at him suspiciously, knowing full well he was also wondering the same thing.

Auron gave a light smile before giving Yuna his answer "I promised Braska," he said simply.

Yuna put a hand to her mouth subconsciously, "You promised my father?" She whispered emotionally before bowing her head to the legendary guardian yet again "Thank-you Sir Auron. You're welcome to join us."

Auron nodded his head and shot his hand out to grab Tidus by the collar of his shirt. "I would like for this guy to come too." saying that, he pushed the blitz player up to stand in front of the group. "This one, however, I promised Jecht." Auron informed them as Tidus crossed his arms and looked away.

"Yes." Nodding her head at Tidus, Yuna then looked at him, "Is Sir Jecht alive?" she asked hopefully.

Auron paused "Can't say. Haven't seen him in ten years," he said, making Naruto narrow his eyes to look at the man suspiciously, doing that obviously enough for Auron to see that he didn't believe a single word he was saying. "I'm serious." The man added calmly, readjusting his glasses.

"Nah, I don't believe you." Naruto said final while waving his hand.

"We'll meet him eventually, I'm sure."

Yuna smiled and nodded her head "I'll look forward to it," she replied.

Auron looked down briefly then up at Lulu, immediately marking her as the sensible one, "What's our itinerary? Where are we headed?" he asked

"Djose Temple, sir." The busty black mage answered with a nod of her head.

"Off we go then, the sooner we get there, the better."

"Don't forget to smile everyone!" Yuna said enthusiastically before leading her guardians out of the stadium, stopping at a couple of shops for Naruto to restock their items and distribute the spheres he had been able to collect during the battle at Luka Stadium, allowing every member of the party except himself to increase their powers further, even Auron who received his fair share of the Sphere from the young man who had not ceased to amaze him with his abilities.

"You should get used to it, sir." was what Lulu had told him. "I will tell you more when we get to the temple."

The group quickly made their way up the second flight of stairs leading out of the city. Naruto put his hand above his head and took a moment to look at the road in front of them, seeing a long winding dust road, fringed with green grass, with old ruins and pillars along the verge. There were many people wandered along the road, stretching away from either side, rolling green plains extended beyond what the eyes could see.

"Hey, isn't that…" Tidus suddenly said as he pointed his hand to the person who was standing next to one of the pillars on the road, with a hand on her hip and the other holding a magic rod while her foot tapping impatiently on the ground.

It was the summoner from before, the one who had summoned Shiva.

"Is she waiting for someone?" Wakka asked while scratching his neck.

At that moment, the woman suddenly turned her head and looked directly at them.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 9**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: Yep, that's the end of this chapter! Hope you have had a fun time reading.**

 **As you can see, the summoner who summoned Shiva in this story will replace the unsent summoner Belgimine's role in this story of mine, since Belgimine originally didn't have much character development in the canon. She will have her own background, character developments and a more important role in Naruto and the others' journey across Spira than Belgimine. I will also make it that Shiva is a unique Aeon, similar to how The Engulfing Silence portrays Shiva in his story The Legend of the Gaia's Senin.**

 **So, we're approaching Operation Mi'ihem, and the first battle between Naruto and Sin is near, within two chapters or so. I won't mess up like the last time, and make it as epic as possible... well, for Naruto anyway.**

 **Next chapter will be out soon.**

 **As usual, READ and REVIEW**

 **I will see you in the next update.**

 **Ja ne!**

 **P/S: In case you're trying to picture the new summoner, she's based on the true appearance of Veritas of the Light from another FF game, Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Her name is Citra, so look her up. She is a character that I recently come to like a lot, along with the other characters of Final Fantasy.**


	11. Mi'ihem Highroad

**Summary: She found him on the beach of Besaid when he was on the verge of dying. She sheltered him and nursed him back to health, despite not knowing who he was. Whata man like him could do to repay such kindness? Become her guardian, shield her from dangers and blast Sin's head off if it tries to go near her, simple.**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

'Naruto' Normal Thought.

" _Rasengan_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Naruto** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Naruto**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 **A Fishcake Guardian**

 **Arc 2** \- **Operation Mi'ihem**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Mi'ihem Highroad**

"Is she waiting for someone?" Wakka asked while scratching the back of his neck "Wonder where her guardian is."

At that moment, the pink haired woman suddenly turned her head and looked directly at them.

"Well, I guess that's us."

Naruto commented when he saw the summoner raising her hand and waved it at them while smiling a bit. Seeing no reason to not come over and greet her, the party made their way toward the pink haired summoner, with Yuna being the first who stepped forward to greet her with the traditional prayer.

"My name is Yuna." She said with her head bowing low "It's an honour to meet you."

"Ah yes, you're the high summoner's daughter." The pink haired woman said with a small smile, gesturing her hand toward Yuna "I have heard much of you, Yuna. My name is Citra, please to make your acquaintance." She smiled at Yuna before doing the same to her guardians, most specifically Naruto, who she stared at for a moment. The young shinobi merely crossed his arms over his chest and looked right back at her challengingly, but Citra merely gave a small smile.

Yuna began slowly "Lady Citra…"

"Please call me Citra." Citra interrupted "We both are summoners, there's no need for you to address me as such."

"Yes, Citra." Yuna nodded her head with a small smile as she continued "On behalf of the people of Spira, I want to thank you for what you did at Luca Stadium, if it weren't for you we wouldn't have been able to…"

"Please don't mention it, Yuna. I did what had to be done to protect everyone. Surely you would do the same if you had the chance." Shaking her head, Citra answered and then continued while looking at Naruto "Plus, even without my help, this young man here would have taken care of all of them just fine." She then crossed her arms under her ample bust before asking "He's your guardian, correct?"

"Yes." Yuna nodded her head and looked at Naruto with a warm smile.

"Such a shame," Citra shook her head with a disappointed smile "and here I thought I could ask him to become mine."

"Now that you mention it, Lady Citra, may I ask where your guardian is?" Wakka spoke up before Citra could continue.

"I actually don't have one, at least, not yet." Citra answered, making Yuna and her guardians look at her in surprise.

"You are already a summoner and yet you don't have a guardian?" Wakka continued to press the matter "But isn't that…?" The concept of a summoner's guardian was based on the first summoner to defeat Sin, Yunalesca, who had been protected by her husband, Lord Zaon. After the formation of the church of Yevon, a summoner being protected by their guardian as per Yunalesca and Zaon's example was adopted as doctrine. Because of that, no summoner had ever started their pilgrimage without at least one guardian at their side.

"I told you I did not have a guardian, at least not yet, didn't I?" The pink haired summoner answered calmly while looking at, actually sounding a bit annoyed.

"Perhaps you should let me take over from here, Citra."

Citra opened her mouth to continue, but before she could say anything, a voice that was equal parts ice and seduction whispered in their ears, and she appeared before them. The temperature suddenly dropped, as icy particles streamed through the air and gathered at a single point beside Citra, before taking on the shape of an otherworldly beautiful woman. The ground underneath her feet froze as Shiva appeared before them. Wearing the same outfit as she did the first time they had seen her, with her dark blue hair done in braids, she was like a queen composed of ice, cold yet elegant.

"Lady Shiva." As the party looked at her in shock and awe, Citra smiled at the beautiful Aeon, who was floating above the ground with a hand on her hip while looking at Yuna and her guardians, humming contemplatively as she smiled at them, or more specifically, at Naruto.

"Greeting, young summoner Yuna and her guardians." Shiva said and smiled in a manner that was somehow both elegant and incredibly sensual. Yuna and her guardians except for Naruto, Auron and Tidus immediately lowered their heads and did the tradition praying gesture to show their respect to the Aeon.

"Hold on, you can talk?" Tidus asked in surprise while starring wide eyes at the blue-haired woman in front of him. "And how can you appear like that? I thought you have to be summoned by summoners to…"

"Of course I can talk. Most of us can. It's simply the matter of what I want and what I don't want to do." Shiva interrupted and answered elegantly before giving the Blitzball player an ice-cold smile, colder than the power that she wielded "Oh and next time, do not talk to me unless I am talking to you." Tidus immediately stepped back and gulped nervously. That smile was colder than the temperature of the air around him, which had dropped significantly since the moment Shiva appeared. He could even start seeing his breath now. "Good, now… you." She turned her head back to Naruto and smiled a smile that was so warm it contrasted her power, causing Citra to look between Naruto and her Aeon for a moment before gaping lightly in realization "You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this moment to finally meet you, Naruto Uzumaki." Slowly, she floated over until she was mere feet away from Naruto, and placed a hand on his cheek. Her skin was extremely cold, and Naruto grimaced, expecting to be frozen solid. However, much to his surprise, her hand didn't freeze his head like a popsicle like how he thought it would.

"You know me?" Naruto asked finally as Shiva's eyes narrowed and her lips curved into a wondrous smile.

"Yes, of course, I know you, because after all, I was the one who brought you to this world."

"Eh?" Naruto whispered breathlessly in surprise, while Yuna and the others, those who knew about Naruto, his origin and how he had come to Spira, gaped in shock. Auron, meanwhile, had his expression hidden well behind well behind the collar of his shirt and sunglasses. Without them, anyone could tell that he was even more surprising than the others.

"I believe I owe you an apology for taking you away from a world that has started calling you their hero, don't I?" Shiva asked softly while caressing his cheek.

"Ah, it's alright. I'm not mad or anything, really." Naruto shook his head with a forced grin "But still, you could have at least given me a warning before teleporting me here."

"I couldn't, actually, and also I didn't think it was wise to talk to you while you were in the middle of an intense battle. We Aeons have some powers over space and time, but they're very limited." Shiva smiled and took her hand back before her body shifted until it looked like she was sitting down with one leg crossed elegantly over the other. "And to tell you the truth, it took me a lot to bring you to this world, let alone to where I was at the time."

"Wait, so you're saying that I randomly ended up in the middle of nowhere near Besaid Island?" Naruto exclaimed dramatically "What the hell woman!? You could have dropped me into a volcano or somewhere like that!" As the others sweatdropped, Shiva merely stared at him before chuckling softly into her hand

"I see… so that's how it is. I know I have made the right choices." Shiva said before asking "Anyway, do you know the reason why I brought you here?"

"You want me to help save this world, don't you?" Naruto replied with his own question.

"No." Shiva nodded then shook her head with a smile "I want to help you save this world."

"Hmmm… I'm a bit confused here." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and hummed thoughtfully "So, you mean I can't defeat Sin on my own?"

"No, it's quite opposite actually. From what I have seen so far, you alone are more than enough to defeat Sin." Shiva explained seriously, causing everyone around them to gasp in shock "However, as you have already known, Sin always returns. You can defeat Sin ten thousand, ten millions times but it will keep coming back no matter what you do and what techniques that you use to end it. It has continued like this for hundreds of years, what make you think the cycle won't repeat itself if you're the one who takes down Sin? You want to make it permanently don't you?" Naruto nodded his head. That was quite easy to understand, even for him. He could see the logic in her explanation, and couldn't help but agree with it "That creature is not something that you can beat completely with just brute force, which is the reason why you will need a summoner in this matter." She then moved to the side and gestured her hand to Shiva.

Being the first to realize Shiva's plan, Yuna spoke up with a small gasp "Does that mean… you want Citra to become Naruto's summoner?"

"That's correct." Shiva nodded her head. "Citra has prepared her entire life to become Naruto's summoner. She is the summoner that I plan for Naruto. With her help, he will be able to vanquish Sin and bring the Eternal Calm to the people of Spira."

"I-is such thing possible… an Eternal Calm?" Wakka asked, sounding somewhat nervous.

"Of course, Citra has everything that she needs to provide the necessary supports for Naruto on this journey. She has prepared her entire life for it, even finishing most of her pilgrimage before coming here to meet him." Shiva then turned to Naruto "Naruto, meanwhile, can protect her from anything, even from Sin itself. Every Aeon has their own plan to take down Sin," She took a split second to look at Tidus and Auron, but no one was able to see her doing so, as Naruto was busying with his thoughts "and I am not an exception. Naruto and Citra is my answer to the problem that has been poisoning this world."

"Hmmm… but I am already Yuna's guardian." The blond spoke up finally.

"I'm sure she will understand, won't you, young summoner?" Shiva asked, looking at Yuna, who became a bit troubled by that.

"Um, I…"

She stuttered, trying to find the right words to answer the ice Aeon, but fortunately for her, Naruto saved her the trouble by speaking up again. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do that. I have already promised to protect Yuna on her pilgrimage across Spira, and I never go back on my words, because that's my nindo, my ninja way." He said firmly with a determination that truly surprised everyone, even Shiva.

"Naruto…" Yuna smiled softly while looking at Naruto as she held her hand in front of her chest.

"I see… Citra, what do you think? Do you have anything to say?" The Aeon asked and turned her body around to look at the pink haired summoner.

Citra looked at Naruto and then at Yuna before saying, closing her eyes as she did so "I want to defeat Sin. Believe me, I really do and it's everything that I have ever wanted. But I know I will need a guardian to do that." She then paused and opened her eyes before continuing with a smile "However, I can't force Naruto to abandon his summoner and ask him to become mine either." She shook her head "Plus, Naruto doesn't need me as his summoner in particular, so anyone should be fine. We all want the same thing, don't we? So it doesn't matter how or who in the end when it's all over."

Shiva smiled "I understand and will respect your decision. But Citra, you have prepared your entire life for this, are you going to throw all of your efforts away just like that?"

"Of course not, because I can use all that I have learnt for another purpose." Citra shook her head and turned to Yuna, asking her with a gesture of her hand "Yuna, I can see you have the potential to become a strong summoner, but you're still fresh on the road, are you not?"

"Yes, I am." Yuna nodded and answered honestly.

"Then I might have a few things to teach you." The pink haired woman smiled as she continued "Why don't we have a match, summoner to summoner?"

"Eh?" Yuna made a sound in surprise.

"Not to the death, of course. It's the fastest and easiest way for me to see how powerful your Aeons are, and to prove to Lady Shiva here that you're worthy to become Naruto's summoner." Citra laughed softly into her hand and said "So, what do you say? Are you up to the challenge?"

"I…" Yuna gripped her wizard rob tightly in her hand before nodding her head determinedly "I'll do my best."

With that, Yuna's guardians and Shiva took their steps back as the two summoners walked to the middle of the field, a bit away from the main road to make sure no one would be caught in their battle. Naruto stood next to Shiva and looked at the summoners as they prepared for the summoning.

As his eyes turned to Citra, he suddenly remembered something and decided to ask "Wait… you said Citra had prepared her entire life to become my summoner, so you had to tell her about me when she began her training. How old is she? How long have you known me?"

"You don't have to worry." Shiva answered coolly without taking her eyes away from the two summoners "My times spending looking at your world was only enough for me to decide that you're the best hope this world has. I only did it once every few years for a few hours or so, as I also needed a lot of time to build up enough power to create a portal to bring you to Spira. It was a tiring and exhausting process, but it was worth it."

"Ah… thank you, I guess." Naruto chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head before turning back the summoners while musing thoughtfully.

With a blinding flash of light, both summoners used their magic and summoned their Aeons. For Yuna, it was Valefor, who appeared in the cloud and shot down at high speed and stopped above Yuna, flapping her wings as she hovered behind her summoner.

Citra, meanwhile, summoned an Aeon Naruto had never seen before. The ground around her cracked and exploded, scorching the ground with intense fire, which then spread across the field with a massive glowing magic circle in the middle. A pillar of molten rock and flame then emerged, and a humanoid, demonic-looking beast appeared from it. He had a reddish brown complexion with light red hair, and a bulky appearance, with black horns and massive claws extending from his hands. Shattering the pillar with his powerful arms, the demonic-looking Aeon landed on the ground beside Citra, roaring loudly as he breathed fire from his mouth.

"This is Ifrit, the Aeon of fire. Now Yuna, show me how strong you are." Citra said as Ifrit roared and generated a shockwave that nearly knocked Yuna back, forcing her to raise her arms to shield her face from the heat. Fortunately for her, Valefor quickly moved in between them and used her wings to shield her summoner while glaring daggerly at the other Aeon.

"Woah…" Wakka and Tidus said in amazement "Can Yuna really defeat that?"

"She can't." Auron answered calmly.

"That Aeon looks so strong, why didn't Yuna summon it instead of Valefor?" Tidus asked in confusion "She also acquired him at Kilika Temple, right?"

"Because Yuna has the more experience with Valefor than with Ifrit, who she acquired only recently." Lulu explained "Also, Lady Citra's Ifrit may be very different from the one called by Yuna, as an Aeon's attributes rise with those of their summoner, which is also the reason why he looks so much stronger than Valefor."

"Valefor, use Blizzard to attack them." Yuna gave the order, and the winged Aeon immediately used her spell, causing her body to glow a rainbow aura before flapping her wings, sending a wave of icy wind at Citra and Ifrit, attempting to freeze them. Ifrit merely stood still and heated up his body to the point it caught fire and protected both him and his summoner, who didn't appear to be affected by the heat in the slightest. The cold winds vaporized without a trace before it could reach the two.

"Strike her down, Ifrit." Citra smiled and raised her hand as Ifrit gathered his fire into an orb of energy in front of him and hit it with his claw, sending it toward Valefor, who folded her wings around her body to protect herself as soon as she realized it was too fast for her to dodge. The orb exploded upon contact and knocked Valefor back, skidding a long way on the ground before she quickly got back up and flew into the air, with smoke coming from the scales of her wings. Ifrit then rushed forward and jumped into the air to attack Valefor with his claws, surprisingly fast for a beast his size, but the winged Aeon quickly moved her body out of the way before he could reach her and then attacked him with a barrage of energy rays from the magic circle that appeared in front of her body, causing a huge explosion that completely swallowed her fellow Aeon.

However, as Valefor was about to use her next attack, Ifrit emerged, swiping his flaming hand to disperse the smoke around him, then generated an intense amount of fire from his body before slashing his other hand horizontally across the air, creating an enormous tornado of fire that matched toward Valefor, who only had enough time to use her wings to shield herself before she was swiped away. Valefor howled in pain as she was hurled her into the air before falling to the ground heavily behind Yuna when the tornado finally disappeared with smoke coming out of her body, which was badly hurt by Ifrit's attack.

"Valefor…" Yuna worriedly ran to her Aeon and quickly used her White magic to heal her, easing the pain that she was feeling and healing several burns before allowing her to disappear into pyreflies "Thank you so much." She lowered her head and then turned around to look at Citra as she also thanked Ifrit for his effort before letting him disperse into pyreflies and vanish, leaving only the destruction that he had caused behind.

Citra then walked to Yuna and raised her staff, causing her entire body to glow an ethereal aura before saying "There, Valefor should be fine now."

"Thank you, Citra." Yuna lowered her and gave the pink haired summoner a smile. "You are so strong."

"And you still have a lot to learn." Citra replied as Yuna's guardians approached them "But you show promise, more than I do."

"Thank you." The younger summoner said with a bright smile.

"That was quick, but Valefor did fine for a young summoner like you." Shiva commented, "You still need more training."

"I understand." Yuna said before she turned to question Citra "What are you going to do now, Citra?"

"I don't know, but I think I will visit a local inn and…"

"Why don't you come with us too?" It was Naruto, with his trademark grin on his face, causing everyone to turn their head to look at him, most of them unable to believe what he had said.

"N-Naruto… do you know what you are saying?" Wakka asked nervously as he stepped to stand in front of Naruto "Two summoners can't travel together. It has never happened before."

"Doesn't mean it can't happen now, can it? I don't see anything wrong with two summoners who wish for the same thing travelling together." Naruto asked as he looked at Citra "You see, I have been thinking… Shiva said she had finished most of her pilgrimage so she definitely knows her way on the roads more than anyone, and don't forget that she was able to do it on her own without a guardian. With her help, Yuna will be able to quickly finish her journey and face Sin. The sooner we take that thing down, the better, isn't it?"

"You're not forgetting about me, aren't you?" Auron asked, but Naruto ignored him to continue.

"That, and Citra can also help Yuna become stronger. Her experiences and preparations will still be put to good use and won't be wasted." The blond explained and then turned to Yuna. "But of course, I can't make this decision on my own. What do you say, Yuna? Will you allow Citra to travel with us?"

The young summoner smiled brightly and nodded her head, making Naruto grin widely in response "Yes, of course."

"H-hey, Yuna… think about it… what if something goes wrong and…"

"I agree with Naruto. It's perfectly fine for her travel with us." Lulu interrupted Wakka by speaking up while shaking her head.

"Yes, it's not a problem at all." Auron nodded his head quietly in agreement "We won't be her guardian, but it'll be much safer for her to travel with us." The rest nodded their heads in agreement, not that they had anything against Naruto's idea. Wakka scratched the back of his head and wisely kept his mouth shut, as he could also see Shiva's icy blue eyes looking straight at him as if she was daring him to speak another word.

"It appears that the young man has decided it, what about you, Citra?" Shiva questioned her summoner as everyone turned to look at her "The final choice is yours to make. Will you travel with them, with the one who can defeat Sin, or continue your journey on your own like you have been doing all this time?"

"I really can't say no in this matter, can I?" The pink haired summoner asked, smiling as she placed a hand on curvy hip "Very well, please lead the way. I will try to help as much as I can."

"Yosh, off we go then!" Naruto declared as he grabbed his backpack's shoulder strap and casually walked ahead of the party, before suddenly coming to a stop and then turning his head around to ask while chuckling nervously "It's this way, right?"

The party groaned and shook their heads in disappointment as Yuna laughed softly into her hand while Citra and Shiva were both looking at Naruto in amusement, both of them having different thoughts about the young man. It was after the party resumed their journey with their new companion that Shiva decided to take her leave and disappeared, but they all knew that they would be seeing her again very soon.

 _Line Break_

Later that day, the group had fallen into a rhythm and the long road passed by steadily. There were little conversations, mostly between Citra and Yuna as they talked about their training to become summoners as well as their Aeons, and with the heat of the day, the party found it harder and harder for them to travel under the hot sunlight.

"Man, where is Shiva when you need her?" Naruto asked while wiping the sweat on his forehead. He then turned to look at Citra, who was trying to cool her body with her hand while her chest was also glistering with a healthy seen of sweat "Can you summon her or anything?"

"I can try, but she may not answer. She comes and leaves when she wants, and she really hates high temperature, so she probably won't come." The pink haired summoner answered with a shake of her head, causing Naruto to mutter something under his breath before turning around to continue walking with the party on the seemingly never ending road. "So, you're really from another world, aren't you?"

"Yeah, it's called Elemental Nations." Naruto answered as he removed his jacket and put it into his backpack, revealing the black shirt that he wore underneath. "Don't you know that about me already?"

"When Lady Shiva told me about you, she didn't let me know much. I believed it was because she didn't know much herself." Citra answered, "She said I could save this world from Sin by becoming your summoner and always reassured me that you were capable of defeating that monster on your own, but not permanently for some unknown reasons." She said before asking as the others became quite to listen "So, can you really defeat Sin?"

"I don't know, actually. I will have to face Sin to know if I can really defeat it." Naruto answered truthfully "But honestly, it can't be any worse than the Juubi, the monster that I found with my friends back home to save my world." He then turned around and walked backwardly while trying to explain, moving his hands around in a dramatic manner "You see, the Juubi is this ancient, ten tailed beast that was the size of mountains. They said it was a god that created countries, with the power to swallow the oceans, split the land, and carry mountains on its back." The party all widened their eyes in shock as Naruto continued "Its power was immeasurable, trust me, I know because I felt that myself. It was like being swallowed and overwhelmed in an ocean of powers, so great that I had this choking feeling and became extremely nervous as I faced it with my teachers."

"But you defeated it?" Citra asked in curiosity. "Was that why Shiva said the people of your world had started calling you their hero?"

"Not alone, I had help from my friend." The blond then noticed a ruined structure not too far away from them that cast a massive shadow on the ground and decided to ask "Hey, why don't we set our camp here for the time being. The sun is killing me right now."

"Yes." Yuna nodded her head in agreement and the party moved to stand in the shadow, sighing in satisfaction as their bodies began to cool off.

"Man, what a relief!" Tidus groaned as he fell to his butt and stretched his legs on the ground while Naruto prepared a camping mattress for the whole party "I'm hungry, is it time for lunch yet?"

"I believe it is." Wakka nodded his head "Do we have anything to eat?"

"You should ask our storage here." Lulu gestured her hand toward Naruto, who sat down and opened his backpack to find the scrolls that he had used to store foods for everyone.

"Wait a second," Naruto said and grinned as he pulled out a yellow scroll "Here we go." He then unfolded it on the mattress and unsealed several rice balls as well as water bottles for everyone. What surprised them the most, however, was that the foods were still hot and looked just like when Naruto bought them from a café they wrecked at Luka. "Grab as much as you want, I will have this for myself." The blond grinned like a maniac as he held up a cup of instant ramen, which had been prepared along with many more cups by Tsunade.

"What's that?" Wakka asked in curiosity as Naruto tore open the cover on the cup and then opened a water bottle.

"My favorite. Lulu, can you help me heat this up with one of your fancy black magic?" Naruto asked while grinning playfully, making Lulu stare at him blankly for a second before using her magic to heat up the water inside the bottle to the boiling point "Aye, thank you so much." The blond grinned as he poured the water into the cup and closed it with a cover "Now I wait three minutes."

"That's from your world?" Tidus asked and tried to take a peek inside the cup as Naruto nodded his head in response "Do you really have to wait three minutes for it to be edible?"

"Yeah, and it's called ramen. I actually can it this raw, but it's more delicious when cooked with water." Naruto said as he unsealed a pair of chopsticks from another scroll "This is my favourite dish, I grew up eating this."

"Doesn't smell really healthy." Opening the wrapper around her rice ball, Citra took a small bite and then made a comment when Naruto opened the cover on the cup and grinned as he put his chopsticks inside and turned the noodles around.

"It's not, but hey, I am not complaining." The blond grinned and started eating, slurping the noodle noisily into his mouth and starting to chew with a happy smile "Man, there's nothing better than a taste from home." He then looked at Yuna, who was quietly eating her rice ball and decided to ask her after remembering something that she had told him when they first met "Hey Yuna, want to try some? You told me you wanted to see my home, didn't you? How about trying something from it first?"

"I…" Yuna was a bit taken aback by that, but she nodded her head nonetheless, making Naruto grin while twirling a few strands of noodle around his chopsticks "Thank you, Naruto." Yuna accepted the chopstick and placed the noodles into her mouth, putting her other hand near her lips as she chewed gently and slowly to savour the flavour.

"So, how is it?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"It's very good, a bit salty for my taste, but I like it." Yuna answered with a smile.

"Can I try…?"

"Not gonna happen buddy." Naruto answered immediately as he grabbed his cup and chopsticks and turned away before Tidus could even finish his question. He then quickly finished his cup of noodles and drank the water in one gulp, sighing in satisfaction as he put it into a bag to throw away later when he found a trash bin.

The party continued to enjoy lunch until Naruto suddenly heard a familiar sound. Turning his head, Naruto saw three large Chocobo making their way toward them, wearing custom armour plates on their body, with a rider mounting them on their back. As the Chocobo stopped in front of the group, the lead rider, Naruto assumed, a woman that dressed in a scant outfit of colored leather, addressed Yuna as she looked at her "Lady Summoner Yuna, I presume?" she asked with a strong voice, very fitting for someone who was in charge.

"Yes, I am Yuna," the young summoner replied as she stood up and lowered her head, bowing to the female rider.

"My name is Lucil, captain of the Djose Chocobo Knights." The woman introduced herself and raised her hand in a similar fashion to the crusaders, but with her hand extended.

The second rider, also a woman, copied the gesture before saying "I'm Elma. We've been charged to guard the Highroad." She explained. Elma looked a bit younger than her captain and her voice made her sound a bit young and naïve.

"There have been reports of a large fiend appearing in this area, with a taste for Chocobo," Lucil told them, "So do take care, Summoner Yuna and her companion if you are to rent any Chocobo."

"Thank you. We will be careful," Yuna replied with a small smile.

"Good. We should get back to our rounds. Farewell." The captain nodded her head and continued shortly, before spurring her mount onward.

Elma hesitated before following her captain, "Our prayers are with you, lady summoner." She said, beckoning to the third rider and followed after her captain.

Tidus watched them go with a thoughtful look before declaring "A large fiend, let go get him!"

Auron looked at him, asking thoughtfully "Why?"

Tidus frowned before saying "Because it's the right thing to do."

"It's the right thing to do?" Auron repeated. He laughed softly.

Tidus narrowed his eyes, "What'd I say now?"

"Jecht said that a lot too," Auron told him, "And every time he said it, it meant trouble for Braska and me."

"They don't seem to recognize you, do they?" Naruto asked, looking at Citra who had finished her rice ball and was drinking water from a bottle.

"They won't. There are many summoners in this world, and the only reason they can recognize Yuna that easily is because she's the daughter of High Summoner Braska." Citra answered with a shake of her head "As much as I try to deny it, most of us do it for fame, and reputation. Summoners are respected not only for their journey, but also because of their powers to call powerful beings, which sometimes get to them, and make them forget the real reason they start practicing summoning arts."

"What about you?" Naruto asked "If you don't mind me asking then why did you choose to become a summoner?"

The pink haired woman took a deep breath before answering heavily "My parents and sister were killed by Sin seventeen years ago. He came to our village in the middle of the night so we couldn't do anything. I was the only survivor."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Naruto said as he lowered his head apologetically.

"Don't worry about it." Citra shook her head before smiling "At least, now I am a part of a group that can take that monster down."

Naruto nodded and looked at the water bottle in his hand.

Pain, suffering, lost… Sin had done so many horrible things and taken so much from the people of Spira. Citra, Lulu, Yuna, Tidus and Wakka… all of them were its victims, and who knew how many people out there were suffering because of that creature or living their lives in fear that one day it would come to them and take their loved ones away from them.

Shiva told him Sin would return, but Naruto knew that if he did everything that he could to take it down then even for a short while, the people of Spira could live in peace knowing that the creature was gone for the time being. Still, he had been wondering ever since Shiva told him he would need a summoner to bring the Eternal Calm. He could take down Sin, but only a summoner could make it permanent.

What was so special about a summoner, Naruto had to wonder, because while Citra was very powerful, Shiva didn't seem to have any problem with Yuna being his summoner. It was the reason why Naruto believed a specific summoner wasn't required for that matter. Anyone should be fine, Citra said that herself.

He would have to ask the Aeon more about that matter the next time he met her.

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: That's it for this chapter everyone! I hope you have had a good time reading.**

 **Ifrit's fire tornado attack is based on his 2-star attack in the Final Fantasy Brave Exvius game. You can look it up on youtube if you have troubles imagine how that tornado attack looks like. Citra's Aeons (yes it will be called Aeon instead of Espers like how they were called in FFBE) will be a bit different from Yuna's Aeons, as most of their techniques and attacks are based on their counterparts' in that game, where Citra is originally from. I also hope you like her.**

 **That's it for the time being. Once again, I hope you like this chapter and have had a great time reading!**

 **As usual, READ and REVIEW.**

 **See you in the next update.**

 **Ja ne!**

 **P/S: I was actually waiting for the story to reach 700 reviews to update this chapter, but since it had stopped at 695 for such a long time. I decided to update this chapter anyway. I hope everyone will give me tons of reviews in this chapter, as the number has been dropping a bit recently. Tell me your thoughts and show me your support everyone!**

 **Many reviewers are asking me to add Citra into Naruto's harem. I think I will consider that later. For now, she'll remain as his friend who is interesting in him and his origin, so that I can give more developments to Naruto's relationships with both Lulu and especially Yuna.**


	12. Chocobo Eater (s)

**Note: Please check out my new story, Harry Potter and the Brave Vision. It's a crossover story between Harry Potter and Final Fantasy Brave Exvius, a game plays on smartphone that I recently come to like a lot, so much that I decided to write a crossover story for it but it appears that not many people know about this game. I promise it will be a good one, so if you have the time, check out that new story and hopefully you will like it and start supporting it as much as you're supporting this story.**

* * *

 **Summary: She found him on the beach of Besaid when he was on the verge of dying. She sheltered him and nursed him back to health, despite not knowing who he was. What a man like him could do to repay such kindness? Become her guardian, shield her from dangers and blast Sin's head off if it tries to go near her, simple.**

 **Naruto/Yuna/Lulu**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

'Naruto' Normal Thought.

" _Rasengan_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Naruto** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Naruto**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 **A Fishcake Guardian**

 **Arc 2** \- **Operation Mi'ihem**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Chocobo Eater (s)**

After lunch, as uncomfortable as it might be for them, Naruto and the rest of the party continued their journey on Mi'ihem highroad under the hot sun for another two hours, defeating several fiends on the way. Around dawn, they were able to reach an area cleared of foliage, with a building that had a wide door standing near the cliff overlooking the ocean and the setting sun, and a corral of Chocobo around a corner.

"Phew, finally." Naruto smiled in relief and turned around to look at the others "The sun is setting, so unless you guys want to continue traveling why don't we call it a day and stay here for the night?"

"I agree. We should rest." Auron nodded his head and stabbed his sword down. Naruto was the only one who seemed fine. Even Tidus and Wakka looked somewhat exhausted.

However, the former captain of the Besaid Aurochs had another idea, so he stepped forward and protested "But this is an Al Bhed Inn."

"Is that a problem?" Auron inquired not even bothering to look back at him, while Naruto looked at the red haired man with his eyebrow raising.

"They don't believe in Yevon and in Luca, they..." Wakka made a face while trying to explain "they also tried to kidnap Yuna!"

"It doesn't make the rest of them bad people, does it?" Naruto asked calmly as he decided to point out "Plus, we were able to stop them before they could kidnap Yuna, so nothing happened."

"We rest here, whether you like it or not." The legendary guardian continued with a firm tone.

Yuna then told Wakka with a small smile, trying to convince her guardian "Wakka, Sir Auron is just concerned about your health."

"I'm not tired one bit," the former captain announced stubbornly and crossed his arms on his chest, feeling embarrassed.

Auron merely shrugged his shoulders before saying finality while making his way toward the Inn. "I am". Naruto stood there and looked at Wakka for a moment before following Auron. Tidus shook his head and said with a wry grin. "Same old Auron." He murmured as he and the rest entered the building behind Naruto and Auron, leaving Wakka with no other choice. Still, he decided to stay outside for the time being as the party walked into the building, having an Al Bhed attendant greeted them with a small bow of her head.

"Welcome to Rin's travel Agency." She said in perfect common tongue "Would you like to rest for the night?"

"Yes please." Auron said as he reached his hand into his pocket and placed some Gil on the counter before starting to make the arrangement. While Auron was seeing to their sleeping arrangements, Naruto wandered around the shop looking at the items and books that the agency had. Most of them seemed to be very old, and quite a few of them were even written in a language that he couldn't read.

"It's Al Bhed Prime." Naruto turned his head and saw Yuna standing next to him, looking at the books on the shelves before than with a faraway look in her eyes, something that Naruto couldn't help but take notice.

"I know. I noticed these letters while trying to learn Spiran." Naruto told her with a nod. "When I asked about them, many people didn't want me to learn it, so I didn't and focused on learning Spiran." he then looked at Yuna. "You know how to speak Al Bhed Prime, don't you?" the young summoner turned her head to look at him for a second before nodding her head.

"How did you know that?"

"I remembered the accent that you used to talk to me when I woke up on Besaid, how it sounded like." Naruto pointed out, smiling. "You switched from Spiran to Al Bhed Prime when you realized I couldn't understand what you were saying. I didn't know you were speaking two languages at the time, but then I noticed the same accent from those Al Bhed Psyches' members as they talked to each other and was able to match it with yours."

"I see…" Yuna said in amazement. "You really are amazing."

"Ah… well, thanks. You are amazing too, knowing two different languages." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head, and couldn't help but grin at Yuna before turning his head to look around the inn. Citra was doing something to her magic rod that made it glow brightly on the other side of the room, while Lulu and Kimahri were standing not too far away from them, keeping an eye out for Yuna as usual. Tidus was wandering around with Wakka outside, and Auron had just finished the arrangements with the innkeeper. Because the inn didn't have many rooms left, and Auron also wanted to save money for supplies, they had no choice but to share. It was quite fortunate that the inn had rooms with multiple beds.

"Here. I think this is yours." Naruto said as he handed Auron his bag after giving the others back their belongings.

"Thank you." The man said with a grateful nod of his head, before continuing "You have some really amazing abilities."

"Yeah well… you really should see my teacher, he knows even more than I do. These…" He held up the scroll that stored everyone's things "these are nothing. They are some of the most basic techniques that you can learn in my world. These are nothing compare to what my teachers can do."

"I see." Auron nodded his head "Still, they are extremely useful and we really need to have someone with abilities like that around. It will make our road easier." He then turned his head and looked at Wakka, who was showing his disliking to the innkeeper and her assistants "I will keep my eyes on Wakka. You should too. We don't want him to cause trouble around here."

"Yeah, you don't have to tell me." Naruto said as he grabbed his backpack and made his way to his room with Tidus following behind him. They would share a room, while Auron and Wakka took the room next to them. Lulu didn't mind sharing a room with Kimahri, but not that the Ronso had ever needed a human bed. Meanwhile, Citra and Yuna had the last room Auron had rented for them, one that was close to Naruto's because he was the one who could act the fastest.

"Man…" Tidus said in satisfaction as he threw himself on a bed, not bothering to remove his shoes. Naruto made his way to the other side of the room, and took a look into the bathroom. It was small, but clean and had a shower, everything that he needed after a long day under the hot sun.

"You mind if I take a bath first?" Naruto asked as he took out some fresh clothes from his backpack.

"Yeah, go ahead man." Tidus nodded.

"Thanks."

Naruto swiftly moved into the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, the blond removed his sweaty and dirty shirt, before doing the same to the rest of his clothing. He turned on the water to the shower and stepped under it, feeling the cool water wash over his body before he started doing some cleaning himself, using a bar of soap and a bottle of shampoo on the counter. It didn't take it long for him to finish his shower, but Naruto decided to stay for another extra five minute, before grabbing a towel and drying off his hair with it.

"The bathroom is yours Tidus." A fully dressed Naruto said as he opened the door and walked out, with the towel on his shoulders. Tidus, who had been giving some care to his sword Brotherhood, nodded and stood up, picking up his clothes that he left on the bed beside him and headed into his bedroom. "There is an old bottle of shampoo in there, be careful and use the new one."

"Understood!"

The young man responded loudly and Naruto could hear the sound of water running as he left the room and headed down to ask for some laundry service.

"100 Gil each? Are you mad? The last inn only took us 20." As he made his way down the stairs, he could hear Lulu's voice and saw her standing near the reception table, with her hands on her hips and her visible eye glaring at the innkeeper, who were trying to explain something to her. She had replaced her dress with something that looked similar quite similar to the previous one, but It didn't have the interlaced belts on the lower front and the fur around the low neckline. Her new dress looked much more comfortable for traveling under hot weather.

"Hey Lulu, what is going on?" Naruto called as he came to stand beside the busty woman, putting his clothes on the counter. "Please take care of these for me, thank you." He told the innkeeper, who nodded and took it from him.

"Wait, we are not done." Lulu suddenly said sternly as she put her hand on his clothes "100 Gil for each one of us is still an unreasonable price."

"P-please, you have to understand that…" The innkeeper tried to reason.

"Don't worry, I'll pay." Naruto said as he took out a thousand Gil and placed it on the counter next to his clothes "This should be enough for everyone, correct?"

"Wait Naruto, we need that money for…"

"Don't worry about that, this is not our shared money." Naruto grinned while waving his hand in front of his face "These are mine."

"What?" Lulu asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Remember those Ronso me and Kimahri beat up at Lucas? I took their money too, down to every Gil, and let me tell you they had a lot on them at the time." which was understandable, because they had been paid by the Al Bhed Psyches to distract Kimahri so they could kidnap Yuna. "I wanted to keep them to buy some souvenirs for my friends back home, but I think I will have to wait a bit more for that." The blond finished with a chuckle, making Lulu to look at him.

"Still, you are wasting your money. 100 Gil is an unreasonable price. I demand a discount." She said, turning back to the innkeeper, who flinched.

"Ah c'mon woman, we are all trying to get by here, aren't we?"

After the clothes were taken away, Naruto escorted Lulu to the nearest trader, from whom they were able to buy some weapons for everyone, excluding Citra because her staff were more powerful than anything that the trader had at the time.

"What are you doing?" Lulu turned her head and looked at Naruto while she was examining a new magic rod for Yuna. In his hand was one of her doll, in the form of a moogle.

"How does this thing work anyway?" Naruto asked while waving the doll around. He had tried to channel some chakra into it but it didn't move like how it had done in Lulu's hand, leaving him disappoint.

"You have to know the spell to control it." She said as she snatched the doll from him and made it dance in her hand before starting to fly around him "And you have to be a black mage to learn that spell. After that, you can control the dolls like your hands." So it was useless for him because he did not know the spell and far from being a black mage. It was merely a normal doll for him and every other normal person and chakra user.

"Cool… this one is really cute though." He grinned while looking at the flying doll, which then made another round around him before returning to its owner's hand, remaining motionless. "I wonder if Sakura-chan will like it." He wondered while scratching his chin, causing Lulu to look at him in interest.

"Sakura-chan?" She had never heard that name from Naruto's stories before. While he had told them a lot about him, she had a feeling that the blond still left out a lot. Maybe he didn't want them to know, which she respected, or simply because he did not have the time to tell them everything.

"She is my teammate. You know, back home, we have this three students team led by a Jonin teacher. We were Team Seven." Naruto explained with a small smile. "She has her moments and can be scary at time, but Sakura-chan is really smart so she was more or less the voice of reason within our team, while I was the hotheaded one and Sasuke was the cool one... you get the idea." He told her with a soft chuckle, remembering the missions that they had had as team Seven. Lulu noticed Naruto referred to his team in past tense, while Sakura in present so she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Team Seven in particular.

"What about Sasuke and your teacher?"

"Sasuke? He's that asshole that I tried to beat some senses into before Shiva took me here." Lulu widened her eyes in surprise because she remembered the state Naruto had been in when Yuna found him. It had to have been a serious battle, not some bickering between two friends "Kakashi, well, he is my teacher. He is lazy and always late but he is one of the best shinobi you can find in my home, and he is also really amazing as a teacher. He was the one who taught me the first most important lesson in my life as a ninja."

"What is that?"

"Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends and comrades are even worse than trash." Naruto answered with a smile.

"And you consider it the first most important lesson of your life?" Naruto nodded his head in confirmation "Amazing." The blond grinned, before finishing sealing everyone's new weapon into his scroll. The two then went to the item shop to stock up their Potions and Ether before departing with Lulu returning to her room to rest, while Naruto, who did not feel like resting, decided to leave the inn and wandered around to the area.

Later on that day, Naruto found Yuna sitting on the grass near the cliff behind the inn looking out at the brilliance setting sun above the horizon, but the young summoner had her head bent over rather than gazing out. Nonetheless, the scene before him was a breathtaking sight that Naruto were lost for words for a second, before he was able to gather his composure and made his way toward Yuna. "Hey there, Yuna." Naruto said and came to stand next to her. Yuna seemed to give a start and turned around to look at him, smiling a bit before he sat down next to her and looked at the beautiful sunset. "What are you doing out here all alone like this?" He asked.

"Nothing… I was just thinking." Yuna answered him softly before saying. "It's pretty, isn't it?"

"You mean the sunset? Yeah… it sure is." He said.

"Sometime, I really wish I could live in a place like this." She said suddenly "A place that is peaceful, with nothing to worry about."

"Well, you can once we beat Sin, right?"

"But then a new Sin will be born anyway." Yuna pointed out softly.

"It will not. Not this time." He told her with a grin, giving her a thumb up. "You heard what Shiva said about us, didn't you? I can beat Sin and you can vanquish it for good."

"She said Citra could do it, not me." Yuna told him with a frown. "Still, it doesn't matter as long as Sin is defeated and gone forever, everyone will be happy. I will be happy." She finished with a small smile.

"Yeah, Spira will be a better place without it." Naruto chuckled as he leaned back. There was a moment of silence between the two as they continued to look at the sparkling sea in front of them, before Naruto decided to break it with a question "You know… I have been wondering ever since I started tagging along with you and everyone. How are you going to do it anyway? How did your father defeat Sin? How do you defeat Sin?"

"With the Final Summoning," The summoner answered promptly. "That's what we use to defeat Sin. With it, us summoner can call the Final Aeon. That's the end of our pilgrimage, with the Fayth of the Final Summoning lies waiting in the far north, to greet summoners that complete their pilgrimage."

"Do you know where it is?" Naruto asked.

"It is in Zanarkand."

"Zanarkand… isn't that…" Naruto reached around and pointed his thumb at Tidus, who was kicking Wakka's blitz ball around not too far behind them.

"Yes, but it has been destroyed a thousand years ago. It's only a ruin now." Yuna answered.

"Well we will see about that when we get there." Naruto said as he fell back and lied down on the soft grass, folding his hands behind his head as he closed his eyes "Man… you are right. It's so nice here."

"Yes, it is."

"Don't fall asleep will ya!" Wakka called from the side. "We need you to… unseal our foods from your scrolls. It's almost time for dinner."

"Got it!" Naruto shouted back, making a smile appear on Yuna's face.

 _Line Break_

"You look like shit." The next morning, Naruto woke up with a content smile on his face, feeling anxious for the journey ahead. However, when he saw Tidus, sitting on his bed and looking at the window on the exact same spot he had seen him the previous night before going to bed Naruto didn't know he could say the same about the young blitzball player.

"Yeah, feeling like one too." Tidus answered with a small chuckle.

"Can't sleep?" Naruto asked as he put on his shoes "Something in your mind?"

"Yeah, it's about Zanarkand. Auron told me about it."

"I know, Yuna told me Zanarkand was a ruin." Naruto nodded as he remembered what Yuna had told him "It's at the end of Yuna's pilgrimage so we will arrive there eventually. It's better if you see it for yourself."

"It's still hard for me to accept it, you…" Tidus said before he was knocked back when Naruto threw a pillow into his face "Hey, what give!?"

"You're talking nonsense. Try to get some sleep, dude. We have a long journey ahead of us." with that said, Naruto left the room and closed the door behind him. Tidus did not try to follow him, so Naruto figured the young man decided to do what he had told him. Heading out to the reception area, Naruto did not see too many people, so he decided to head out, and saw Citra standing near the Chocobo corral, feeding one of them what appeared to be a yellow carrot.

Naruto was not a fan of vegetables, but he was sure that carrot was orange, not yellow.

"Morning, Citra." He greeted the summoner with a grin as she turned around to look at him. "You're up early."

"Yes, I am used to travel alone, so I always wake up early to make the most of the day." She answered him "Traveling in the night is dangerous, even with the Aeons' protections."

"It must have been hard for you." He said "So you have finished most of your pilgrimage?" Citra nodded her head "How far have you gone?"

"I have reached the Calm Lands." Naruto raised an eyebrow in wonder, so Citra decided to explain: "It was where the final battle with Sin was once fought. Beyond that point, there're no towns, no villages, and only endless plains, powerful beasts and fiends."

"I see… sound scary."

"Should not be a problem to you, the one who can defeat Sin ten thousand times." Citra commented, leaning her chin on the back of her hand as she put her elbow on the fence of the Chocobo's corral and looked at him.

"Actually, I am still not so sure about that. I have to face it to know, and ten thousand times is really a bit too many for me." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

"I saw how you fight at Luca. You were pretty amazing, standing toe to toe with someone like sir Auron." She told him "However, you will need a lot more than that to defeat something like Sin. You have some secret super tricks up your sleeve, don't you?"

"Yeah, and it's a pretty good one." Naruto grinned.

"I trust you." Citra smiled before continuing, looking at him from head to toe "How old are you Naruto?"

"I turned seventeen a few weeks ago."

"Seventeen?" The pink haired summoner repeated, widening her eyes in surprise "You are even younger than Yuna? And yet…"

Naruto chuckled as he said "Ah well, where I am from, life is a bit extreme there and there so…" He then looked at the fruit in Citra's hand and decided to ask "Hey, what is that you are feeding them?"

"Gysahl Greens, these are the most common known Chocobo's fruits." She answered with a smile, gently patting the Chocobo facing her on the head "These adorable birds will eat anything you feed them, but they love Gysahl Greens the most. You can even tame them with it."

"Cool… hey, can I try?" He asked, picking up a yellow carrot from the basket beside Citra before bringing it up to the Chocobo, who looked at him curiously. "Here you go buddy." The giant bird hooted loudly before shooting his head forward and taking the gysahl green from his hand, causing Naruto to snap his hand back cautiously. "Easy there." He said while carefully reaching out to pat the Chocobo on his head.

"Chocobo will even allow you to ride them if you feed them properly. They are pretty fast, so fiends usually can't catch up to them. Riding them will make the road much safer." She said and then turned her head to look at the others, counting their number in her mind. "The road ahead of us is still long, maybe we should…" However, she suddenly stopped with her eyes widening slightly, something that Naruto did not miss.

"What's wrong?"

"I am sure there were ten of them last night." She told them "There are only nine here now. Where is the last one?"

"I am sure the owner…" However, before Naruto could finish, an earth shaking roar tore through the air, interrupting him and causing the Chocobo in the corral started running around in fear.

Naruto turned his head to look, and saw a humongous fiend standing on the top of the agency building, holding a Chocobo in its hand. It had a massive head, and an equally massive mouth, with double rows of razor sharp looking teeth, and two purple tongues. It did not have a body, or the body was actually its head, Naruto didn't care, but it had short very short legs compare to its long and gigantic arm, with claws and spikes on the back of its hands.

"What is… what is that ya?" Naruto did not need to look around to know who asked that question, as the fiend's roar attracted the attention of everyone in the area. Yuna and her other guardians came running out of the inn, with their weapons in their hands, standing ready to fight.

"It's a Chocobo Eater… but I have never seen one so big!" Citra shouted as the monster turned its head and looked at the Chocobo running away from it in the corral, drool trailing down the side of its mouth. Meanwhile, the one in its hand was squeaking in panic while kicking its legs around as the monster's hand tightened its grip around him.

"Someone help the Chocobo please!" Someone screamed in fear.

"Hey you shit head! Put him down this instant!" Naruto cried out as loud as he could, attracting the Chocobo Eater's attention, but only for a moment before it turned back to the running Chocobo in the corral.

"Naruto, I don't think he can…" Yuna was interrupted when Naruto shot into the air with blinding speed and slammed his fist into the giant creature's arm, making it howl in pain before letting go of the Chocobo, making it fall to the ground. Naruto then spun around and summoned a clone that then grabbed him by his shirt and threw him toward the Chocobo, allowing him to catch the bird in midair before flipping around and landing on the ground on his feet.

"Holy, did you see that? That was so dope!" Tidus shouted to Wakka in amazement.

"Hold on, did I just see two Naruto?" Citra asked in shock, not believing her eyes.

Naruto put the Chocobo on the ground and told him. "Go, run away from here." He said, and the bird immediately did what he told it to do. "Alright everyone, let's take this thing…" Naruto was interrupted one again, when he felt the ground grumbling and a presence coming from underneath him. As fast as he could, he shot out of the way, taking Yuna with him as Kimahri jumped into the air to avoid another Chocobo Eater, a smaller one, emerging from the ground, throwing rocks and dirt at them. Still holding Yuna, Naruto was fully prepared to deal with them, but Citra beat him to it and stepped in before him with her staff in hand, creating a white Protega barrier in front of her that shielded him and everyone behind her from the flying projectiles. One more Chocobo Eaters then appeared, coming from the hole that the second one came from, while a third arrived from behind the largest fiend, which appeared to be the leader of the group. The creatures looked down at them and unleashed their roars at the same time, causing the ground to shake and the civilians to scream in fear.

"Here they come!" Naruto shouted in warning as he put Yuna down, who was ready to fight with her magic rod in her hand. The leader was the first to attack. It moved surprisingly fast for something its size, but Naruto was even faster and stronger. The creature swung its huge arms down but Naruto stopped both and pushed it back, before running toward it and delivering a hard punch to its chin, sending it flying away with its legs dashing on the ground, before slamming headfirst into one of the monoliths on the road, breaking it apart.

Another one then attacked him, then another, and another, coming at him from every direction while ignoring the others. In frustration, he shouted "Why are they only attacking me?" He asked, leaping out of the way before he could be crushed under the Chocobo Eater that threw its entirely body at him.

"I don't know, maybe it's because you look like a Chocobo?"

"Hey!" He had no idea if Lulu was teasing him or not.

"Take this!" Tidus shot into the air and flipped around, before bringing his sword down the head of the Chocobo Eater he was facing, causing it to stumble back while howling in pain. Wakka and Auron followed shortly after, with the orange hair guardian throwing his ball, which was shrouded in a dark cloud of smoke, at the fiend, covering its eyes in darkness, allowing Auron to run toward it and slashed his sword down with such strength, that he shattered its scale and knocked it down onto its back.

"Naruto!" The man said, and Naruto appeared above him with a Rasengan in his hand. He dropped down, and slammed the spinning orb of chakra into the unprotected area that Auron had revealed with his powerful sword strike, killing it in an explosion of winds and pyreflies. The leader of the Chocobo Eaters returned and took its chance to attack him, but it was blasted away by a huge explosion of fire, coming from the black mage standing on the other side.

"They are most vulnerable to fire spell." She told him and casted another one of her fire spells, blasting the fiend into the air.

"Easy does it." Naruto said and created a small sized Rasenshuriken from Son Goku's chakra, generating so much heat from the lava infused nucleus that the blades themselves to emit steam, before throwing it at the Chocobo Eater in the air. His technique cut through its body cleanly before exploding, burning away its flesh and leaving nothing behind "Well… maybe that's a bit too much." The blond chuckled humorously.

Kimahri was fending two confused Chocobo Eaters at the same time, leaping into the air and launching down with his spear before using his quickness to avoid their attacks. Behind him, Yuna and Citra casted their spells and made magic symbols appeared under them, summoning their respective Aeons into the world. Valefor for Yuna and Ifrit for Citra, both powerful looking creatures stood beside their summoners, and delivered devastating attacks at the pair of Chocobo Eaters standing before them, with the Aeon of fire throwing a massive, burning boulder that he lifted from the ground at them, severely weakening and remaining them immobilize to allow Yuna's summon to finish them with an energy ray. The two Aeons then roared in victory and accepted the gratitude from their summoners before leaving, turning into pyreflies.

"Well, that was easy." Naruto said as he walked around the area to pick up money and spheres "We're so rich." He smirked.

"Is everyone okay?" Auron asked as he sheathed his sword back onto his back.

"Fine here." Tidus answered for everyone.

The legendary guardian nodded his head, before throwing his thumb over his shoulder, pointing at Naruto. With his usual expression, he asked them "Good… so before we leave… can anyone explain to me why I saw two Naruto back then?"

Yuna and her other guardians could only chuckle.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 12**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: Well, that's it! It's a fairly short chapter, but for this chapter I think it's enough.**

 **I'm back. For anyone who does not follow me on Facebook, or read my other story the Servant of Love, I would like to announce to everyone that I am back. I was stuck with homework and important projects at school, so I couldn't find any time to write fan fictions. However, now that I have finished all of them, and the end of the first semester is near, I can finally have some time for my own, and time to return to writing. Here is the first chapter, and while I did say that I will be working on The Dragon Emperor a bit harder than the others, I am currently stuck at this specific part, so to clear my head I went to write this story, and finished it today.**

 **Now, I would like to respond to a feedback that I noticed in the review section. It's the early revelation (by DrWriter21- thank you for your review, btw). The reason I let Naruto reveal himself so quickly, is because to me, Naruto is not someone who will keep his background a secret to anyone, especially those who has given their hands to help him. I don't think he has any reasons to not answer honestly when someone asks who he is. Also, what he told them are only the most basic things about him. He did not tell them about how his parents died, about Kyuubi, about his past being hated by the villagers of Konoha. He did not tell them because even naïve, he knew that they are somewhat sensitive subjects, and they can make his new friends in this new world views him differently.**

 **The reason he summoned Gamakichi, was because at the time he desperately wanted to return home, but can't find any other way other than summoning Gamakichi, one of the only people that he can summon to Spira, in hope that the toads could reverse summon him back to his world. Gamakichi was there early to confirm that Naruto could not return home by normal means or reverse summoning, and Naruto actually considered all of his options to return to his world (which showed his intellect).**

 **About Shiva? Why do you think Naruto ended up in Spira? Because a collision between two techniques of him and Sasuke, creating a rift between space and time that sucked Naruto in? Please, I really don't want to use that idea anymore. I think the most believable reason for Naruto to end in Spira is because someone bring here there and in Final Fantasy X I don't think anything have that kind of power but the Aeons and their Fayth. Shiva said that every Aeon has their own plan to defeat Sin. For Bahamut, it's Tidus, and for her it's Naruto. How did she do that? She did not state specifically, only said that it took her a lot to see into his world, and bring him to Spira. It will be revealed how she did that later on, but in the end.**

 **Last, Citra. While playing Final Fantasy X I couldn't help but wonder why summoners did not tag along on their journey to defeat Sin. Seriously, it will make things much easier for them. Citra is a replacement for Belgemine, who didn't have that much of an impact on the main story in the game, and unlike her, she's there to tag along with Yuna. Shiva said Naruto can defeat Sin, but to vanquish it completely he needs a summoner and Citra is that summoner she has prepared for him, not Yuna. She is also my favorite character from FFBE, so I will not deny that I want to add her into Naruto's harem. However, I will let the story go and the chapters in the future decide it. It might or might not happen, but Yuna and Lulu are one hundred percent.**

 **Anyway, that's all I want to say. That's it for this chapter.**

 **As usual**

 **READ and REVIEW**

 **Ja ne!**

 **P/S: If you haven't done already, please check out my Harry Potter and The Brave Vision. It's a crossover between Final Fantasy Brave Exvius and Harry Potter. Check it out and hey, maybe you will love it :D**


End file.
